To Be Without Regret
by justagirl8225
Summary: In a world of humans vs. vampires, she believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Rating: **PG-13 (will change)

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Notes: **Well, let me start by saying it's a vampire story. I'm very aware that there are many myths, tales and lore regarding vampires so.. I'll be using what I'm most familiar with. Since this is A/U I can blissfully ignore everything I want to.. And I'll clarify who's living and un-dead soon.

* * *

_**New York City, NY, USA**_

Amy Batista swept her hair back from her face, her forehead etching in confusion as she waited for her younger sister.. Earlier at work, their older brother David had called to let them know they were needed, that it was imperative for her to pick up the youngest of the three siblings... and that she had to go do it now.. And then he had hung up, leaving Amy in a state of confusion and making a quick excuse to her supervisor so she could leave work early.. Just what was so important that they had to pack up and leave? And just where in the hell were they going? Pursing her lips together, Amy leaned back against the car...hazel eyes scanning the courtyard of the private school for any signs of the 18 year old..

"Ames?" Christy Batista blinked, "What's going on?"

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are sis," Amy opened the door for her sister, "All D would tell me was that it was important and that we needed to leave."

Christy tossed her backpack into the back seat, "Where are we going?"

Amy sighed, waiting until they were both buckled in before the car left the curb, "I'm not sure Christy. If I knew more, trust me.. I would tell you more. I'm guessing D knows all of the details at this point."

"It's not mom, is it? I mean, she's overseas and usually we don't have to--"

"Christy Lee, if I knew more I would tell you more.. You know that. I'm sorry for snapping at you but I only know what Dave told me and that wasn't much." Amy chewed on her lower lip as they waited at a red light, quickly stepping on the gas pedal when the light turned green. "Just be prepared for anything, okay?"

"Okay," Christy toyed with a strand of her hair, reaching forwards to turn up the volume on the car radio as the two sisters made their way home.. "Ames?"

"What?"

"You really need to get a car with a better stereo."

Dave Batista crossed his arms, impatience in his dark eyes as he watched for any signs of his two younger sisters.. The phone call he'd received earlier had been nothing short of unsettling..

"_It's Tyson.. There have been some complications.. No, I can't go into all of the details... We're being watched.. I'm sending a package with the rest of the information, read over that on the plane. I've already made arrangements for the jet to be waiting. Get the girls and get your asses over here pronto."_

Dave ran a hand over his short hair, the package hadn't been any more useful than the phone call.. Just a few newspaper articles, a laptop and a really old journal.

"I'll let Ames pick through that.. or Christy. They have more patience than I do." He shifted his weight from foot to foot, casting a quick glance to his watch before he frowned. "Where the hell are they?"

Christy was out of the car as soon as Amy had parked.. "Dave what's going on?"

He merely thumbed to the house, "Go inside and pack. I'll explain more when we're on the plane."

Amy blinked, "Where are we going?"

Dave shrugged a fraction, "We'll find out when we're on the plane. Now come on, go get your stuff packed so we can go."

Amy glared at her brother's back, following her siblings inside the large house.. "But I'm only on break from work. I have to call and give them a legitimate excuse, plus Christy still has the rest of the semester to finish at school and--"

"Then we'll take care of that when we get to wherever it is we're going and once we know what's going on." Dave settled his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Look Ames, I got a phone call from Ty. He told me we had to go and that we had to leave now. You and Christy can read over the stuff on the plane, but we have got to go."

Amy sighed as she made her way to her room, shaking her head a little as Christy was complaining about having to leave...

"Ames?" Dave leaned against the door frame, "If it helps any.. They said they wouldn't need us unless it was really important. So whatever it is they need us for?"

"It's big," Amy concluded logically, "Really big.. But what about Christy? We're done with training, we've been into the field, we know what we're doing.. She hasn't even completed the last stage of training yet."

"Then we stick together like we always have," Dave sat down on her bed, half assisting his sister with the packing. "Between the two of us and Ty, everything will work out."

Amy half nodded to that, a frown still on her face.. "I hope you're right D."

Dave winked, ruffling his sister's hair as he exited the room. "Just trust me, I'm your big brother... I know everything." He rolled his eyes when Amy arched an eyebrow, "Almost everything." He paused to toss a case at her, "Now hurry up.. We're already late."

Amy rolled her eyes at the door, setting the case on the bed as she continued to pack.. The redhead wanting to believe that everything was going to be alright, that everything would work out but.. What if it didn't? She and Dave knew what they were doing in the field, they'd done this plenty of times before... But Christy hadn't. They'd all decided to put Christy's training on hold until school was finished and while she knew enough... The last stage of training was essential. It could mean the difference between walking away from this unscathed and going home in a body bag.. Amy shook her head, mentally reprimanding herself for even thinking that way.

"Everything will be fine, I just need to--"

"Ames are you done yet?"

"Almost."

"Well hurry it up, Christy and I are waiting and we--"

"Need to go, yes I know that Dave. Just give me a second to make sure I have everything."

Five minutes passed, the redhead just exiting her bedroom when Dave was entering.. The oldest of the three siblings grabbing her suitcases from her. Amy rolling her eyes at her brother's actions as they made their way downstairs, Dave motioning for Amy to grab his car keys... The siblings soon on their way to the airport so they could finally leave.

**xxx**

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

Tyson Tomko punched one of the lockers, the bald man impatiently waiting for the Batista siblings to get there.. His eyes narrowing slightly at the framed picture on the wall. Damn it all, they'd lost two of their best field agents on top of the other losses.. And to the same group of blood suckers at that. Normally they could just go into the field with no problems, find the nest and eliminate the problem. But this time... This new problem. They were different, more clever, more calculating.. In short, they were the most difficult group they'd yet to deal with. And as much as he didn't want the siblings to get involved, he didn't have any more resources. All of their new recruits were too new to go into the field.. Or they'd had some training.. Enough to prepare them for a fight against the typical case, but.. This new group..

"I'm sorry," He spoke to the picture frame, "I let you both down.. I let my guard down."

The faces of Trish Stratus and Lisa Marie Varon stared back at him, the two women dressed in the standard issue uniform.. Amy Batista standing between them. The three women hadn't been the first to go through the extensive training, but they had been the best.. Part of the Elite, the cream of the crop in the agency. Along with himself, Dave Batista, Randy Orton and Paul Levesque.. They were the Elite...and now two of them were gone.

"Any sign of the Batista siblings yet?"

Tyson shook his head, just catching the frown on Paul's face. "Does it look they've arrived yet?" A beat passed, "Where's Orton?"

Paul thumbed to the hallway, "He's in the training room with that new kid.. Trying to speed up the training process."

Tyson made a face, "And we all know how reckless Orton can be in the field, is it really such a good idea to let him take over training?"

The blond man smiled tightly, "He's the only one who's qualified to train him. Amy and Dave aren't here yet and Shane went back to the main headquarters to stock up on supplies."

"I'm qualified."

"And you've already tried to kill him, so you can't train him."

Tyson held up his hands in mock defense, "I was teaching him a few things that are essential. Not my fault he couldn't take it."

Paul arched an eyebrow, "We know full well they don't deal with guns, so almost shooting him point blank? That's not valid training."

"You obviously haven't dealt with some of them then.. Because that one crew in Tokyo attacked us with guns. We have to be prepared for anything." Tyson opened his mouth to say more when an image on the video monitor caught his eye. "Finally. I'll have them meet us in the main briefing room. We know how Amy can be if she doesn't have the chance to get settled."

Paul grimaced, "She's almost as bad as.."

"Yeah." Tyson sent another look to the picture on the wall, grabbing a t-shirt before leaving the locker room. "Send Orton up when he's done."

Christy blinked as they walked into the compound, from the outside it had looked like any house.. Or any mansion really. But inside.. "Why are we here?"

Dave nodded to one of the doors, "Tyson will tell us when he gets up here."

Amy let out a low whistle, "They've done good with this place.. It was an absolute dump when they first got their hands on it."

Dave smirked, "Well when Paul Levesque and Shane McMahon are in charge of the build? Please Ames, it has to meet their high standards."

Amy grinned, "Which means everything will be top notch.. Right down to the training facilities."

"You three just got here and you're already thinking about training?" Tyson smirked, "You really have changed, Amy."

"And you haven't changed a bit," the older of the two redheaded sisters commented. "Where is everyone?"

Tyson hesitated, "I'll fill you all in on the details when Orton is done training the new kid." He pointed to the main staircase, "All of the bedrooms are on the second floor. One's on the right side of the hallway have already been picked, left side is free."

Dave shot him a suspicious look, "What are we dealing with?"

"I'll give you all of the details when everyone else is ready," Tyson skirted around the issue again. "Now go on, the sooner you get settled the sooner we can get down to business."

Amy studied the bald man's face for a moment, trying to look for any signs.. Heading for the staircase with her siblings, she paused.. "It's too quiet here."

Tyson managed a smile, "Just go unpack."

She half nodded to that, linking arms with her sister as they followed behind their older brother.. Trish, Lisa, Paul and Shane were usually there to greet them.. An unsettling feeling in Amy's stomach as they navigated through the hallway. Something just wasn't right.

Sometime later... The Batista siblings, Paul and Tyson were in the briefing room waiting for the arrival of Randy Orton and the new kid..

"Pain in my ass," Randy stated as he walked into the room, "It's been awhile."

"Mental midget!" Amy returned with a grin, "Not long enough in my opinion."

Randy rolled his eyes, motioning for the new kid to step forwards. "This is John Cena, he's finishing up the last stages of training with me." He then motioned between the siblings. "That's Dave, Amy and Christy Batista."

Paul cleared his throat, "Amy and Dave are in the Elite. Christy just needs to finish the last stage of training."

"And since we're all here," Tyson stood once Randy and John had taken a seat. "Let's begin this briefing." He waited for Paul to dim the lights, a picture appearing on the projector screen.. "That building is where we were working.. Up until a few nights ago, everything was fine." He pressed a button on the projector machine. "As you can see from the slide, we got ambushed."

Dave held up a hand, "And just how many are we dealing with?"

Tyson frowned, "The usual lackeys, canon fodder, and they have their own top guys.. Like our Elite."

"Speaking of Elite," Amy tapped her fingers on the table. "Where's Lisa and Trish?"

Tyson inwardly sighed, walking to the light switch to turn the lights back on.. "Usual formation.. Myself, Trish and Lisa taking the lead... I didn't see them before they were on us.. We got split up and.."

"They're gone," Amy finished softly, "Lisa and Trish are gone."

"I'm sorry Amy," Tyson avoided her hazel gaze, "I wanted to go back and look for them but I couldn't. Shane ordered the retreat."

Amy nodded slowly, "It wasn't your fault Ty, I know the hazards of going into the field." She pushed away from the table, "If I could be excused please?"

Paul nodded shortly, "I think we'll save everything else for tomorrow. Let you three get a good night's sleep and all of that. We'll talk about everything in detail after breakfast."

The briefing room emptied, Amy heading back upstairs to her temporary bedroom.. The unsettling feeling in her stomach replaced.. Her two best friends were gone. And they didn't have any idea as to where they had gone. Of course she didn't blame Tyson for what happened, she knew full well ... Even with the buddy system in place, nothing was absolutely fool proof in the field. She would never blame one of her own, instead.. She blamed whatever they were fighting this time.. She blamed _them_.. It was always _them_. They were the reason she and her siblings had even bothered to seek out the agency. First they had taken her father, then they had taken her aunt.. And now, they'd taken two more important people in her life. Fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill, Amy punched the wall.. They were going to pay and they were going to pay in full for everything that they had taken from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Rating: **PG-13 (will change)

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply

* * *

_**San Diego, California, USA**_

In the nearly five centuries that he had walked this earth, Adam Copeland still enjoyed the simple things in life...and un-life. The company of intellectuals, a good piece of music, a quality movie... A well aged glass of blood wine. A man of many names and persona's, currently that of Adam Copeland...renowned night club owner. And in the five centuries of his existence, he'd had many opportunities to enjoy the simple things and the finer things.. And he was well on his way to making his biggest acquisition yet.. Had it not been for those meddling hunters. The tall blond vampire growled in frustration, never in all of his life and un-life had he encountered a group like this. And perhaps, they were more trouble then they were worth, their first battle being proof of that. They'd lost many in that first clash, mostly those that did not matter but a loss was still a loss. On the other hand, they'd also gained. And in a big way. Taking down two of the Elite's top members though, they had not killed them and they would not kill them. Oh no, Adam had plans for those two..

"Excuse me, sir?" A younger vampire beckoned from the doorway, "She's starting to become restless."

Adam waved it off, "Then placate her. You should know what to do.. It happened to you, didn't it?"

"Well yes sir, but.. Mr. Jericho thinks--"

"And you are working for me, not for him." Adam snapped quickly, "You listen to me, you answer to me. I'll handle Chris."

"Yes sir," the young vampire replied meekly, disappearing from sight within moments.

"That man will surely be my undoing," The tall blond muttered to himself, green eyes then focusing on a shadowed figure near the desk. "What do you want?"

Jason Reso simply smiled, hands clasped behind his back as he stepped forwards. "You scare the young ones."

Adam sneered, "Forgive me all knowing one.. But, I have not had it as easy as you these past five hundred years. Or have you already forgotten who took that nearly fatal blow?"

Jason shook his head, "And you are still blaming me, after all of these long years.. Really Adam, bygones should be bygones."

The taller man glared, "Your sense of self preservation nearly got me killed. I wouldn't have been able to come back from that and we both know it."

Jason grinned, plucking a minuscule piece of lint from the sleeve of his jacket. "And as you have always told me, Adam... From the night we first met, think always of yourself first.. And then? Worry about everyone else."

"Yes well.. Your memory could do with a few lapses." Adam ran a hand through his impeccable blond hair. "What business brings you here so early? I thought you were staying behind in Paris."

"They have called for their Elite," Jason replied first, the shorter of the two vampires leaning against the mahogany desk. "My informant has yet to supply me with any further news regarding their location, but.. Their Elite have gathered... Just not in New York as we had initially suspected."

Adam nodded slowly, "We encountered just outside of San Diego.. They may be powerful, but they are still human. Surely they don't possess the same ability as us, to travel so swiftly en masse without any sort of detection."

Jason nodded his agreement, "Which is why we have agents at the border, watching the skies for any suspicious activity.. If my informant was correct, Shane McMahon travels from London tonight."

"And these new arrivals?" Adam seated himself behind the desk, "Has your informant picked up anything yet?"

"Of course," Jason replied smoothly, "My informant is the best at picking up this information.. I've gone through enough of them to know."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "Well? Then let's hear it. What can you tell me about them?"

Jason shook his head, "Patience, patience. Jericho needs to be here for this little information session."

Adam made a face, "He really doesn't have to be."

"And need I remind you? In order to combat this group of hunters, we need our best. Jericho has consistently been our best in North America, we need him for this mission."

"That's because the two of you can't accomplish anything on your own," Chris Jericho remarked as he strolled into the grand office. "Always need my help.. Even after--"

"Five hundred years, please .. Spare me the details." Adam turned his attention to the darkened window. "Now he's here, get on with it Jason.. Tell us about these new Elite."

In the blink of an eye, a folder was placed on the desk; Jason tapping the folder with his index finger. "The life history of one David Batista.. One of seven top agents.. Or five now, that form the Elite. He, along with Tyson Tomko and Paul Levesque, form their brute strength though.. Not one of them can be underestimated."

Jericho smirked, "This information would have been useful two nights ago when we fought against them."

Jason waved it off nonchalantly, "I had important matters to attend to in Paris. Research to be conducted and--"

"The two new arrivals, Reso. Get to the point."

Jason fought the urge to roll his eyes, "David is one of the new arrivals.. His younger sisters, Amy and Christy accompanied him out of New York. My informant has yet to provide me with any vital information regarding the two sisters, however.. From what little he did gather, Amy is the one to be reckoned with."

"She's one of the Elite," Jericho stated plainly, "That blond woman was going on and on and on about how she had to get back to some Batista person. How she had to warn this Batista person."

"Then perhaps it is safe to make that assumption, but I would rather not make it until we have all of the facts." Jason straightened his necktie, "And if you would excuse me, I am needed for a board meeting."

Adam rolled his eyes as the shorter blond man promptly left the room, "Day walkers, always with a flair for dramatics."

Jericho looked amused, "Do I detect some jealousy? I always thought you two had the same Sire, but I guess I was wrong if he's a Day walker and you aren't."

"Do I really need to put you back into torpor?" A challenging glint filled Adam's emerald green eyes. "Because believe me, Jericho, it would be my utmost pleasure to do so."

Jericho smiled fully, "Don't blame me for your shortcomings, Copeland. Now come on, we've got humans to attend to."

**

* * *

**

_**Meanwhile...Mexico City, Mexico**_

Randy arched an eyebrow, blue eyes calmly observing the older of the two redheaded sisters; Amy currently taking whatever frustrations on a practice dummy in the outdoor courtyard. And as the redheaded woman landed another sharp kick to the practice dummy, Randy couldn't help but flinch a little... The tall man rubbing the back of his neck as he recalled the last time he had seen this particular spitfire of a woman. One simple remark had earned him a right hook to the jaw and a knee to the stomach.. And that was just from Amy, her older brother also taking a few liberties that night. But now, it was as if she was in her own world... A thin film of sweat on her brow as she continued to assault the practice dummy.. Seemingly unaware of his presence..

"If you're just standing there, make yourself useful and grab a towel for me."

Or not.. Randy rolling his eyes a bit as he crossed the length of the courtyard, grabbing the terry cloth towel from the bench. "What are you doing up so early?"

Amy took a moment to wipe the sweat from her face, "It's really not that early, Orton. And isn't it obvious? I'm training."

Randy held up a hand in defense, "I was only asking, chill out. Come on Ames, it's me.. Randy.. You could always talk to me--"

"When you aren't being a pig headed jerk," Amy retorted quickly. "What do you want?"

"I'm trying to be nice to you and you go and bite my head off," Randy scowled down at her. "What's your problem?"

She smiled tightly, "In case you forgot already, two of the Elite have gone missing. Those two happen to be my best friends. And we aren't doing anything about it."

He ran a hand over his short hair, "And that's because we're being watched.. Or we were being watched. With all luck those assholes haven't figured out our location." Randy grabbed her elbow before she could walk past him, "Look.. I know you're worried about Lisa and Trish. All of us are worried. But we can't go out looking for them just yet or we would have by now."

Amy wrenched her arm free quickly, taking a step back to regard him. "Ty wouldn't really elaborate on anything last night, I haven't seen Paul yet.. What are these guys really like? What are we really up against?"

Randy crossed his arms, "It's like Tyson mentioned last night.. It's the usual crew of lackeys, canon fodder and their own core of top guys. We're assuming their set up is just like ours.. Obviously, we don't know that for sure since we can't send anyone in for espionage."

"But if they managed a sneak attack?" Amy ran a hand through her slightly damp hair, "Then they aren't like the average pack of misfits that we usually deal with."

"No, they aren't." Randy smiled grimly, "Tyson sent a few things over to you, that might explain more.. And I'm pretty sure Trish had been taking detailed notes on her laptop."

Amy nodded slowly, "I read over the newspaper articles on the way here, but that doesn't really explain much as far as what we're dealing with.. Unless there's more to it."

"Shane will also have more information when he gets back from the main headquarters. He left yesterday morning for a full supply re-stock so.." Randy rolled out his shoulders, "Chances are good that he'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah," Amy let out a sigh, tossing the towel into a nearby bin as they walked back inside. "I'm sorry for bitching at you, Orton.. It's just.. Lisa, Trish and me.. It's not like we grew up together or anything like that, but during training.."

"I know Ames," Randy draped an arm across her shoulders, "The three of you were insuperable... To the point of rumours, but we all know better now."

Amy rolled her eyes, shoving his arm off playfully. "I can and will kick your ass, don't you forget that, Orton."

Randy smiled wryly, "My jaw hasn't, thanks for the reminder." Shaking his head, he rested a hand on her shoulder before she could head upstairs. "Look, I know I'm not Trish and I'm not Lisa, but if you want someone to talk to.. You know where to find me, alright?"

She nodded shortly, "And I appreciate that Randy.. Thanks." Amy quirked a tiny smile, heading back to her room quickly so she could take a shower before breakfast.

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to throw an apple at Tyson's head.. The two men were currently at the breakfast table, waiting for the arrival of everyone else.. Tyson seemingly going on and on about the recent encounter..

"Would you shut up and listen? I already know what we're going up against, you don't have to tell me again.. I was there. I'm asking you... Have we figured out a way to really fight these assholes? Have we come up with any new strategy? Are the new headquarters ready yet?"

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "Obviously I'm not Shane so I don't know when the new headquarters will be ready. I do know that we need to get the hell out of here before those bloodsuckers find us. We aren't safe here, Levesque."

"I know that, Tomko. Tell me something I don't know."

"Lovebirds having a disagreement?" Dave queried as he joined the two, "And leaving already? Why couldn't you just have me, Ames and Christy meet you at the new HQ?"

"Because the new HQ is still being re-built. After the one fight we had against those Parisian punks, it got destroyed." Tyson leaned back in his chair, "Aside from the group we took on last night.. Those assholes were the toughest."

Paul's forehead etched in thought, "I wasn't there for that fight.."

"I was," Dave stated with a glare, "And believe me Paul, you didn't want to be there. They came at us with everything and then some. We took a major hit that night."

Tyson smirked, "But we also dealt them a pretty good hit.. And we eliminated them, Paul, so there's no way in hell we're dealing with the same group."

Paul nodded abruptly, "Just wanted to make sure.. I hate not knowing what we're dealing with.. I mean, I know what we're dealing with it's just.. This group."

"We'll take them down, just like we've taken down everyone else." Amy stated with an air of confidence, "We just need to train harder, learn more about them.. And use what we already know."

Dave arched an eyebrow at his sister, "And what have you figured out already?"

Amy grinned, "Those newspaper articles gave me a little bit to go by and that journal.. Christy's reading over that now. I'm just going to bring some stuff up to her and we'll let you guys know what we've figured out."

Tyson cleared his throat, "And have you looked through the laptop yet?"

Amy shook her head, "Not yet but I will be.. At first glance, I don't think it'll be very useful, but... Maybe Shane will know something more about it because, it's not a standard issue laptop."

Paul nodded, "Shane will be back tonight at the earliest, tomorrow afternoon at the latest. He's bringing a few supplies to here, make it look like we're still here... Provide us some cover so we can head to the new HQ."

Amy merely smiled to that, carefully balancing the two full plates as she backed away from the table.. The redhead then heading back upstairs so she and Christy could continue on with their investigating.. Amy passing by John and Randy in the hallway... The two men then offering their assistance with searching through everything. Politely, she declined.. Informing them both that she and Christy had everything under control.. John and Randy looking somewhat confused as Amy disappeared into one of the bedrooms before Randy explained it as Amy just being Amy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Rating: **PG-13 (will change)

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel.

* * *

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

Christy eyed her older sister carefully, Amy currently sprawled out on the floor of the bedroom; the laptop in front of her. Christy had agreed to look through the journal entries and the newspaper clippings to see if anything made sense but.. As she had already told Amy, nothing was making sense. For one thing, the diary was in another language... Something old at that and while Christy was proudly bi-lingual, this was a language beyond her grasp. And for another thing, just what did newspaper articles from two years ago have to do with the here and now? Shaking her head a little, Christy set the journal down; instead returning her attention to the newspaper articles. First there was one from the Daily Telegraph out of Sydney, Australia; another from the International Herald Tribune out of Paris, France and another from the Spigel out of Germany. And while Christy could read the articles from the French newspaper, the German one was completely out of her realm.

"Ames?" Christy set the stack of articles to the side, "Why am I looking through international newspaper articles when the only other language I know is French?"

Amy glanced away from the laptop, "Well you can start with that one, right? Where are the rest of the articles from?"

"Australia, Germany, Spain, Tokyo, Brazil." Christy swept her hair away from her face, "I don't understand the connection here. I mean, I know the agency is international, but.. What do we have to do with any of these articles?"

"Part of it is because of the enemy we fight against. They're also international, Christy, and trust me.. We've encountered them everywhere." Amy chewed on her lower lip, "Come to think of it, we've fought them on every major continent. I'll have Paul help us out, he can speak German.. Ty can help us with the Japanese.."

Christy nodded slowly, "So what else should I do? This journal is in an old language that I can't decipher."

Amy held out a hand for the journal, "I'll take it down to the lab later, one of our more academically inclined geeks can look it over. See what's what. And maybe they can help me hack into this laptop."

Christy blinked, "I thought you could do that stuff already?"

Amy snorted softly, "Only if it's been used by someone in the agency. From all I can tell, this has never been touched by one of our guys...never been used by one of our guys. If this had belonged to Trish or Lisa, I could hack into it with no problems."

Christy leaned back against the pillows, "Ames? How long did you train... To get where you are, I mean."

"Well, first I went through the basic training, like what you're going through now. Then, in order to become a part of the Elite, I had to pick specialties. Like Paul, Dave and Ty.. They're mostly hand to hand, large ammunitions. Trish, Lisa and I were martial arts, smaller ammunitions and some computer work." Smirking slightly, she added: "And as you know, everyone is trained in some sort of specialty against a particular creepy critter. Our branch just happens to specialise in the bloodsuckers."

"And you saw the need to learn two languages because?"

"For when we're abroad," Amy toyed with a stray strand of her hair. "It's useful when we have a large agency meeting or for interrogation purposes."

"Right," Christy moved from the bed, "And is there anyone here who can finish up the rest of my training?"

Amy's forehead etched in thought, "Orton's training the new kid so you could always ask him. Or if you're willing to wait, Shane's coming back soon. He would be your best bet between the two." She sat up, stacking the newspaper articles and journal atop the laptop. "I'm going to head down to the library now.. See if I can't get somewhere with all of this."

Christy almost looked relieved, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Only if you want to. I know this is all really boring for you sis and I apologise for that."

"It's part of the business, or something like that," Christy offered her sister a smile. "I'm just gonna head outside or something. Explore. Whatever."

"Just be careful, I know we're on safe grounds and whatnot, but.. It's better to be safe than sorry." Amy held the door open for her little sister, "And if you see that big brute of an older brother around? Send him to the library, I might need his help."

Christy nodded shortly, the two sisters heading downstairs together before going their separate ways.. Amy heading to the library while Christy went outside.. And once she had dropped the laptop and journal off to the lab, Amy made herself comfortable at one of the tables in the library, the newspaper articles spread out before her..

"Christy said you needed me?"

Amy glanced up, a smile sent shortly to her brother. "Yeah. I need some help getting a quick translation done of these articles."

Dave looked annoyed, "You can read Spanish.."

"Duh, but there's an article here that's in Japanese. Can you read and translate that? No." Amy motioned to the chair next to her, "i also called for Paul. Even though the person I really need right now is Shane."

"Why do you need Shane?"

Amy pointed to one of the articles, "Can you read and translate Italian?"

"He can," Paul pushed John forwards, "I found out before I left the training room. Plus, Orton was starting to get sloppy with the training so.. John is going to help us."

The redhead simply nodded to the seats, "Thanks. There isn't much to go by and I'm not even sure how many of these come from a major newspaper but.. For whatever reasons, they're important."

"I'll see what I can do then," John seated himself across from Amy and Dave. "My Italian is kind of rusty, but I can get by."

Amy sent him a tiny smile, "Anything is good, trust me. With Shane still away, I don't think there's another person in the manor who can read Italian."

To that, John simply nodded.. Paul also sitting across from the Batista siblings; each person with a small stack of newspaper articles in front of them and a pad of paper beside them. Just as Christy had figured out before and as they were all starting to realise now, every last article was dated back two years prior. Some to the exact day, but mostly just generally from two years ago. And while that fact confused them at first, slowly but surely it started to make some sense.

**xxx**

_**Paris, France**_

While he had initially intended on going to Berlin, Jason changed his mind mid flight.. The blond vampire instead heading to Paris. Specifically he was going to the headquarters to check up on a few things; mainly to see if his informant had made any progress with gathering the information he needed. With all luck that wouldn't take too much longer, but in the war they were about get involved in...again... every second counted. Idly, Jason wondered if Adam had made the connection yet, that they were fighting against the same agency that had nearly wiped out their forces in Paris, just two years prior.. Also the occasion that Jason had inadvertently used Adam as a shield. And it hadn't been like he had gotten away completely unscathed.. One of those Elite's nearly managing to leave a scar on his perfect skin.

"Sir?" His informant began hesitantly, "I have the information you requested."

Jason nodded sharply, "Good. Now, I need you to retrieve Adam and Chris. Possibly Scott as he will need to know all of this eventually."

"But sir, Scott is still asleep and--"

"Are you questioning me? I can dispose of you just as easily as I did my last informant, do not forget that." The blond vampire waved a dismissive hand, the file folder opened as he settled at his desk. "Now, let's see what we have.."

"Sir?"

"Why are you still here?"

"The photographs, sir." The near trembling human set down an envelope on the desk. "As you had requested, just of the two sisters."

He smiled unsettlingly, "Good. Now I won't have to kill you anytime soon. Oh stop your whining, I wouldn't kill you. You're of no use to me dead. Now go, I need Adam, Chris and Scott."

The human backed towards the door, hurrying to get out of the building as quickly as possible. Yes, it paid well but the hazards of the job were all too real.

"Christy Lee Batista, born October 28th, 1980." Blue eyes skimmed over the sheet of paper in front of him, "She is not the one we need worry about. It's the older sister, Amy."

The corners of his mouth turned into a sneer at the thought of that confounding woman. She and the brute Tomko had been responsible for nearly taking out their forces in this very city.

"Not this time, Amy Christine. Not this time. I will personally see to it that you do not prevail."

If he was going to be perfectly honest with himself, Jason would have admitted, she was admirable. For a human. But, she was a human.. A mere mortal, he was a vampire and an immortal. Of course he was superior, there was just no question about that. Vampires would always be superior.

"She's only a human and she will be dealt with accordingly." Jason drummed his fingers on the desk top, "But.. How to deal with her. Eliminate her friends? Already taking care of that, alienate her completely? Already working on that.. Perhaps, Scott will know. If they ever get here."

Frowning slightly, the blond vampire turned his attention to the picture on the desk. According to his informant, it was the most recent picture of the elder of the two sisters. And for a human, it really would be a waste--

"What am I thinking," He pushed the picture to the side, "We don't need another female around. There are enough of them meddling as is."

Blue eyes turned towards the door, if his informant valued his existence; Adam, Chris and Scott should have been there by now.

"And you had told us you were going to Berlin," Adam remarked, the taller blond appearing seemingly from nowhere. "And yet, here you are, in Paris."

"The information on the Batista sisters," Jason tapped the file folder first, "And the most recent photographs."

Before Adam could take another step, Scott Levy was standing in front of him; his dark eyes scrutinizing the photographs. "We're dealing with her again?"

Jason nodded shortly, "I am uncertain if she has come to the same realisation, however, I had my suspicions... Which is why I returned to Paris, rather then going to Berlin."

Scott nodded, "Dawn will want to be informed of this development." His attention shifted to Adam, "Any progress with those two Elite?"

The green eyed vampire shook his head, "Unfortunately they refuse to cooperate with us. Chris had volunteered to stay behind, continue the interrogation process whilst I traveled here."

"If they do not yield the information that we seek, you know what to do."

"David has approved of this?"

"Yes, he has approved of this. And he was advised by Luna to do the same. They share power, as we all are aware."

Jason pointed to the photograph, "And what do you propose we do with her? She is more trouble than she is worth, but.. I wish to draw out her suffering as much as humanly and unhumanly possible."

Scott laughed shortly, "You are just upset because she bested you the last time we fought against them. Had it not been for Adam, you would more than likely be permanently in your grave, Jason."

The blue eyed vampire scowled, "Please, tell me something I don't know and then? Perhaps I'll start listening to what you have to say."

"Then you had better pay attention now," Scott clasped his hands behind his back, "While I am not fully certain; Dawn and Luna seem to believe that Amy would serve us well. Accordingly, she must be watched, she must be tracked and eventually... She must be persuaded."

Jason immediately shook his head, "I do not like the sound of this and the answer is already no."

"But Christopher and Adam have both taken on fledglings or they will be taking on fledglings. I can not do it, David also refuses."

"Then why can't Luna or Dawn take care of it? I want nothing to do with her unless it involves her death."

Adam looked amused, "Funny. I seem to recall you being quite taken with this particular human. So much that you were willing to sacrifice me."

Jason waved it off, "You're still standing here, I don't see why you're complaining."

"That's not the point Jason," Adam arched an eyebrow, "Whether you chose to admit to it or not, you were on the verge of infatuation with that human. Tell me, what has changed?"

"I was infatuated with the thought of her pain, her suffering.. And of her eventual death at my hands."

Scott shook his head, "You know what you need to do Jason, I suggest you make all necessary preparations so you can make ready to travel. In addition to tracking Amy, you will also be our primary source of information on the goings on of the Elite. We need to be prepared this time as we simply can not afford to take the same kind of loss as we did prior." An eyebrow arched, "Are we clear?"

"Perfectly," Jason shut the file folder, "If that is all? I have things I need to take care of, loose ends to tie up."

"It will be taken care of," Scott assured him, "Your priority from this point onwards is to track that human. Adam and Chris have taken care of their ends, you should be doing the same."

To say he wasn't thrilled with the idea, would have been a vast understatement. But, Jason also knew better than to argue with Scott. Especially since his word usually came directly from David and Luna... the two most powerful vampires amongst them and the current leaders of their nest. And while still wanted to handle things his own way, perhaps this wouldn't be so bad. Or, perhaps, he could persuade David and Luna to change their minds regarding Amy. They had or they would have Trish Stratus and Lisa Marie Varon soon enough, why did they feel the need to add another?


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Rating: **PG-13 (will change)

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel.

* * *

_**San Diego, California**_

While Adam was off in Paris, doing who knew what.. Chris was back at one of the many headquarters; the blond vampire currently in charge of interrogations with the two Elite members. And while Chris did have to question what usefulness they would really provide now...considering that both of the Elite members were in no condition to carry on a proper conversation.. Perhaps they could still be of some use. Like testing out some of the new weapons in development. They did of course have test subjects for things of that nature, but.. If they were going to be fighting against more Elite, it made perfect sense to Chris to go ahead and test them now. After all, in less than one week's time neither Lisa or Trish would be usable as test subjects. Frowning, the blond vampire halted in his tracks.. If he wanted to test the Elite, he would need the full approval of the Council... and they always took forever.

Lisa Varon winced, she and Trish still being held captive by those damn vampires. "Trish?"

Across the modest room, the blond woman blinked. "What is it Lise?"

The dark haired woman smiled faintly, "Just checking to see if you were still here. Maybe they're skipping the interrogations today."

"Who knows," Trish managed on a near whisper, "I just wish we knew what they were going to do. Like why are they treating us so well?"

"Treating us well?" Lisa arched an eyebrow, "Trish.. We're being held hostage by vampires. Whenever this does end? I highly doubt it's gonna end well."

The blond woman chewed on her lower lip, "Maybe but.. Look around Lisa. They actually bothered to put us in a decent room, they aren't exactly starving us. It could be a lot worse."

Lisa frowned at that, "I guess you're right about that but.. That doesn't mean I want to be here. I want out, I've wanted out." Sighing, she swept her hair back from her face. True enough, they were being treated well but.. "I wish we had some way of getting in touch with Ty or Paul or Shane or.."

"Amy," Trish curled up further on the couch, "Since we aren't there, they've probably called for her. And Dave too."

"Well you and Ames, best two graduates in the class." Lisa stood, crossing the length of the room to lean against the wall. "And the most competitive in the class."

Trish quirked a smile, "We brought out the best in each other. And that jerk Orton brought out the worst in us."

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Still living comfortably in denial, I see."

"Please, Randy Orton was nothing more than a world class, grade A jerk." Trish scowled slightly at the thought of him, "I would be perfectly happy if I never saw that cocky smirk of his again."

"Right, you just keep telling yourself that and maybe one day? You'll actually believe yourself." The dark haired woman pursed her lips, "How long have we been here now?"

Trish smirked slightly, the blond woman teasing easily.. "Missing Paul again?"

Lisa mimicked her friend, "As much as you miss Randy."

"Now if you ladies would just speak with us, all of this could be over," Chris suddenly appeared, then smirked. "Well, maybe not entirely over."

Trish frowned at the intrusion, "What do you want now? Are we going to be prodded more? Because really, you've been so successful with that already."

The blond vampire smiled thinly, "As I have said time after time.. All you two have to do is tell us what we want to know."

"And then what, you'll let us go?" Lisa shook her head, "I really doubt you damn bloodsuckers are intending on doing that."

Chris smiled condescendingly, "To be perfectly frank? No, we have no intentions of letting you humans free. For whatever reasons or another, the Council seems to believe that you two would be of some use to us."

"How would we ever want to be of use to you?"

Chris' smile turned feral, "I am not at liberty to discuss that with you and even if I was? Just what makes you think I'd tell you. You haven't been anywhere near cooperative with me, I've no incentive to return the favour."

Lisa sneered, "I really don't care what your intentions are for the two of us, but I'll kill myself before cooperating with the likes of you."

The blond vampire tsk'd, "Now now, there's really no such need for such drastic measures. And you ladies can be rest assured that interrogations have been put on hold for the day. Priorites have shifted elsewhere.. We leave tomorrow to convene with the Council."

Adam arched an eyebrow as he entered the room, "And you feel the need to tell them this, why?"

Chris rolled his eyes at the taller vampire, "Does it look like they're going to be telling anyone anytime soon?" He paused as if to say more, then stopped when he detected a noise elsewhere in the compound. "What's wrong with Jason now?"

Adam smirked, "His new assignment from the Council. Jason isn't very pleased about it, as you can here.. And as we will all probably witness once we leave this room."

Chris turned his attention towards the door, "It sounds like he's packing? And destroying one of the rooms in the process."

Adam chuckled, "As I have stated already, Jason is not pleased with his assignment. Perhaps we could make a game out of tormenting him?"

Chris grinned at that idea, "I do like the sounds of that." Turning his full attention back to Lisa and Trish, he gave a mock bow. "It has been a pure pleasure."

Adam offered a clipped smile to the two women, the door shutting firmly shut behind him.

Trish and Lisa glared at their retreating backs, the two women thankful none the less that interrogations were on hold. But why were they leaving? Both Trish and Lisa had originally thought they were in the main headquarters for this group of bloodsuckers. Unless they were like the agency and had multiple international locations.. Now, more than ever, the two women needed a way to get in touch with the agency.. Inform them of their current location, something... Anything.

**

* * *

**

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

Once they had gotten all of the necessary information together; Amy, Paul, Dave and John left the library.. Paul and John heading back to the training room, Dave heading to the shooting range while Amy went back to her room. Between the four of them they'd managed to translate all of the articles, though.. None of them could figure out the exact connections. Amy had a small idea but, didn't have much more to go by. Not yet anyway, the redhead hoping to do that after she'd picked up the journal and the laptop from the lab. Of course, this could all amount to a whole lot of nothing.. The redheaded woman hoping that wouldn't be the case. As of this moment, those articles, the journal and the laptop were all they had to work with regarding whomever they were fighting against. Unless Shane had managed to find out anything..

Amy sent a smile to the lab worker, "Hey Julie.. Any progress with that stuff?"

The brunette smiled in return, "The journal has been translated as fast as our computers would allow. Original text was in Latin.. And the laptop has too many barriers around it."

Amy blinked, "Like what kind of barriers?"

Julie pursed her lips in thought, "Similar to the security system we use for the laptops. If it was just a simple password issue, I'm sure you could hack into it without a problem but.. I couldn't do it, James couldn't.."

"Gotcha," Amy stacked the translated journal atop the original. "I'll bug Shane about it when he gets here. Thanks again Jules, you're the best!"

Julie shook her head a little bit, the brunette heading back to her office in the lab to finish with the rest of her work.

"Amy," Tyson intercepted the redhead, "Look.. I've just got word from Shane, he's on his way back now. He's heading to the main HQ early...something about needing to get back there as soon as possible."

"Then why is he stopping here first?"

Tyson crossed his arms, "Because he needs to take a few people with him. Paul, Randy and I will stay behind.. Maybe keep Christy here with us. You, Dave and the new kid can head over to Paris with Shane."

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I can't say I'd mind that too much but.. Why not keep Dave here, send Paul with me and the new guy? That way Christy has at least one of us around with her?"

"Alright," Tyson glanced down to his watch, "Shane's going to be here in an hour. Get packed so you guys can leave quick."

"Got it," Amy sighed, running a hand through her hair as she made her way back to her room. "Why are we heading back there already."

"Ames," Paul stopped her before she could actually enter her room, "Shane's--"

"On his way, Ty just told me." She opened the door to her room, motioning for the blond man to follow. "I just don't understand why we're going back. That's where we had our last big run in with that one group and the main HQ was destroyed."

Paul shrugged slightly, "Shane pulled a few strings with his father, HQ got restored to near full functioning capacity but we aren't heading back to HQ just yet."

Amy blinked, "Then where are we heading and how long are we staying there?"

"Either in Nice or we're heading to the countryside for a bit. Whatever the case, we aren't going back to Paris until everyone is ready."

"And Bischoff knows about this? I mean, I know Shane's dad is the one with the final call and whatever, but Eric has always been in charge of the Elite."

Paul seated himself at the desk in the room, "From what little Tyson would tell me, Bischoff will be leading the mission. We aren't doing anything official yet because Shane's old man hasn't given any orders but.. Eric is authorised to run certain things on his own. So, basically, until the rest of the forces arrive...until HQ is ready, we answer to Eric."

Amy smiled slightly, "Just like the old days, huh? Me, you, Ty, D, Randy, Lisa and Trish. Let's just hope Orton's shorcuts with training don't hold us back."

"Cena's a pretty sharp kid, I wouldn't worry about him too much."

The redhead smirked, "I'll be the judge of that," Amy turned her attention to packing.. "Are you ready to go or something or were you going to give me a hand?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "You were the one who invited me in here, remember? But to answer your question, no I haven't packed yet, so I should probably take care of that. Otherwise Shane will start bitching at me for holding everyone up."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, sitting down on the bed once the door was closed. Normally she wouldn't question how things were being run but.. Everything just seem so rushed.

"Sis?"

"It's open Dave."

"Why did you tell Ty to send Paul isntead of me?"

"Christy," Amy replied simply enough. "If I'm going, that's one thing. But if both of us go? She's going to be here with people she really doesn't know."

The older sibling frowned, "But who will keep an eye on you.."

"Dave, I'm old enough to look after myself," She held up a hand when he looked ready to argue. "Plus? If Shane's going to be there, I shouldn't have much to worry about.. And according to Paul, we're going to be there with Eric."

"I'd rather be there."

"I know you would Dave, but it's just not possible. We have to think about Christy." Smirking slightly, she added: "And look at this way, if Orton's training is as sloppy as Paul and Ty claim? I can correct his mistakes without having to listen to him bitch and whine."

"Maybe," He held the suitcase open for her, "But that still doesn't mean I have to feel any better about this. I just don't like it, Ames."

Amy packed the remainder of her clothes in a hurry. "What are you worried about D? And don't give me the usual, be honest with me. What are you worried about?"

Dave frowned deeper, "You remember the last time we were all in Paris, right? The problems we had there?"

"Of course I remember. Me and Ty had to hold the line all night because they just kept coming at us.. I almost had one of those assholes too."

"Did we really take them all out that time?"

"What makes you think we didn't?"

"Ames.. I know we weren't here when those bloodsuckers attacked, but.. From everything Ty and Paul have said already, it just sounds too familiar."

"I'll look into it once we get to France.. And look over all of the articles now that we've got them translated." Amy sent her older brother a smile, "I'm sure it's just you being paranoid again but.. Just for you, I'll do it."

Dave rolled his eyes in response, the older sibling heading out of the room shortly afterwards.. Amy left to her thoughts while she finished packing. Like her brother, she had her own suspicions about the group they were up against.. Like her brother, she questioned whether or not they had completely eliminated that one troublesome group. But, she didn't know enough just yet to make any solid conclusions... Amy adding yet another topic of dicussion to the growing list for when Shane arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13 (will change)

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now

**Notes: **All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel. New note- Lita's partially going to have two pairings in this, just not at the same time. One of them will be Cena.

* * *

_**Dijon, France**_

Amy arched an eyebrow as they exited the private helicopter; the selected team landing on what appeared to be a private airstrip in the middle of nowhere.. Shane soon explaining that this was their new headquarters.. Or at least a part of the new headquarters, an office building in Paris serving as the second part. Not to her entire surprise, the new headquarters looked much like the old headquarters.. Noticeably different was the style of architecture; Shane going after an older chateau instead of a modern mansion. But, to the younger McMahon's credit, the new headquarters had everything they could possibly need... And hopefully the suitable defenses.. The last thing they needed was another repeat..

"Amy?"

The redhead turned, hazel eyes find Shane's. "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nah," Amy ran a hand through her hair, "Just thinking, that's all."

Shane nodded shortly, "Well.. We should probably go get settled. Eric is due to arrive by nightfall. I'm not absolutely certain yet, but, just be prepared for a mission."

Amy nodded absently, the redhead following after Paul and Shane towards the main building on the property...half listening to Shane's in depth description.. "I'm just gonna go pick out a room. I'll be in there if you need me, alright?"

Paul arched an eyebrow at that, "Are you okay?"

"Like I just told Shane, just thinking. I'll be fine, Paul... and I'll yell if I need the two of you for anything."

Shane, Tyson and Paul exchanged a look at that.. All three of them knowing full well that there was more to it..

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tyson spoke up first, "Because I'm guessing... Not having Trish or Lisa here. Being stuck with the three of us and Cena, is going to take some getting used to."

Shane nodded quickly, "I'll be in the main lab downstairs if you need me."

Tyson simply nodded in return, the bald man heading in the same direction that Amy had... Just catching up with her in one of the upstairs hallways.

"Unless Eric is here already, I'd say that Dave is paying you to keep an eye on me."

"No, I followed you because me, Paul and Shane are worried." Tyson crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as he spoke: "What's going on Amy?"

Amy frowned, "Before we left Mexico, Dave was telling me he had this sinking feeling that we're dealing with that same group from Paris."

Tyson made a face at that, "I've been trying to forget about that.. and Paris for that matter. Being back in this area gives me the creeps."

"You? A big, bad scary guy like you?" Amy smirked slightly, "Ty.. Out of all the guys, aside from my brother, you're the last person I'd want to run into in a dark alley."

"I might have that effect on most people, but that doesn't work when we're dealing with bloodsuckers."

Amy nodded slowly, "You aren't telling me anything I don't know.. We did give them a pretty good fight though, didn't we?"

Tyson grinned, "We held the line more or less by ourselves. So we had some help, but.. We had to take on five of their best."

"Yeah.." Amy finally opened one of the doors, "I think I've found my room so.. Trust me, okay? If there was really something wrong, I'd tell you or Shane.. or Paul, for that matter."

"Gotcha," Tyson pushed off from the wall, "And by the way, Ames? Dave didn't pay me, but he did ask if I'd keep any eye on you."

Amy shook her head, "And I can't really say I'm surprised by that. I appreciate it, Ty."

To that, he simply nodded; leaving the redhead alone for the time being.. Amy taking advantage of that to unpack and get settled. Hopefully this would really be the permanent headquarters..

_**Flashback- Two Years Prior**_

_Two nights prior to what would be remembered as the biggest showdown in their history.. Amy, Tyson, Lisa, Trish and Randy had been tracking a small group of vampires. Despite their evenly matched numbers, this group of vampires had been most difficult to deal with- quite possibly the most difficult to date. Still, they'd taken the assignment like any other.. Waiting until dusk before they began their hunt, watching them until sunrise... Or at least Tyson, Lisa, Trish and Randy had.. Amy following one of the few day walkers known. She knew of the rest of them well enough and if she had to be perfectly honest with herself.. Amy knew she didn't stand a chance. But, one on one at least with this one.. There was the small window of opportunity that she could get lucky. Since arriving to Paris one month ago, she had been following the same vampire through the streets, to the museums.. Watched him disappear into an office building, conducting himself as if he were human. To his credit, he had most of the world fooled..._

"_You," A voice spoke from nearby, "This little game of yours grows tiring."_

"_Then end it," Amy challenged boldly, "There's nothing stopping you, is there?"_

_The blond vampire sneered, "You would be no challenge for the likes of me."_

_The redhead smirked, "Then what's stopping you.. There's no one around, no one to see us. Attack me."_

_He smiled fully, "When I choose to attack, it will be on my terms. No one, especially not a mere mortal like you, can tell me what to do."_

"_All talk and no bite. You don't scare me, bloodsucker."_

"_And you think that you scare me, hunter?"_

_Amy placed her hands on her hips, "If you weren't? You would be attacking me, you would've attacked by now."_

_He waved her off without a care, "I will dispose of you on my own terms, human. Do try to stay alive, it will be my pleasure to personally see to the end of your pathetic existence."_

_They had parted ways shortly afterwards, the vampire disappearing no sooner had Amy blinked. And then they'd run into each other once more before the big fight.._

_**End Flashback**_

Shane cleared his throat, waiting for the apparently distracted woman to acknowledge him.. "Amy?"

The redhead blinked, then turned slightly. "I'm sorry, I must've spaced out.. What's up?"

gEric has just arrived in Paris, we rendezvous in one hours time."

gBut I thought he was heading here.."

Shane shook his head, "I had thought the same, but.. Apparently we begin our first mission tonight. Eric thinks it's best if we head back to the old headquarters to do a little investigating."

Amy chewed on her lower lip for a moment, "Alright.. I'll bring all of those articles and stuff with me. Maybe that'll help us piece together some parts of this puzzle."

Shane smiled slightly, "Good thinking... And I'm sorry.. About Lisa and Trish."

She shook it off without a word, trying to communicate that it wasn't his fault.. Shane leaving the room after a long moment.

**xxx**

_**Paris, France**_

Adam and Chris observed, identical expressions of pure amusement on their faces as they watched Jason pace back and forth.. And it was so repetitiveness of it that made it so amusing. Jason first crossing the length of the large room, then walking towards the wall and up the wall before turning at the ceiling to repeat the process. By their estimates, Jason had been doing this since they'd arrived at the headquarters outside of Paris.. And he picked up right where he had left off once they'd gotten to the old headquarters in Paris. The Council was currently keeping watch on Lisa and Trish.. Alternately assessing them and deciding upon what would eventually be done with the two Elite members.. Jason nearly throwing another fit when they'd told him he couldn't stay at the main headquarters.. That he had to go into Paris with Adam and Chris for observation purposes.

The tallest of the three cleared his throat, "You know, William, had you not been such a coward.. Or sloppy for that matter, this situation would have resolved itself two years ago. Really, we shouldn't even be dealing with this pesky human--"

"We aren't dealing with her, I am dealing with her. There is no we involved, Joseph. It's me."

Chris shook his head, "And yet you claim to care so little, that she doesn't bother you, hasn't bothered you at all.. But you get so... Selfish."

Jason twitched, "She doesn't matter to me, her death matters to me. I could care less how or when I run into her. I could care less about what she does for a living, where she went to school, what size clothing she wears. I don't care about her life, I care about her death."

Adam just couldn't stop himself then, "And you would know all of this minuscule details that you supposedly don't care about?"

"I have work to do, why are the two of you here?"

Chris smirked, "In David's words, not ours, we are here to make sure that you can get the job done. David and Scott both seem to think you're weak, Jason."

Jason sputtered, "I am not weak. That woman is simply a nuisance."

"Of course she is," Adam stated in a condescending tone. "Which explains why, when you had the opportunity.. You couldn't kill her."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You had the chance, not just once, but on multiple occasions to dispose of her." Adam flopped back into a large chair, "So tell me, why didn't you just take care of it then? Why did you let her live when you would kill others without a second thought?"

Jason scowled, turning his back on the now smirking pair. "It is none of your concern how I choose to conduct my business."

"It is our concern when your inability to kill one slip of a mortal woman nearly costs me, my immortal life." Adam arched an eyebrow, "You were more than willing to sacrifice me to let her live."

"You got in the way, you could have moved."

Adam snorted, starting to say something when there was a knock at the office door.. Jason's informant entering the room minutes later.

"What do you want now.."

"They are to arrive in Paris within the hour, sir. I know not of their exact location, just that they are to arrive."

"And is she going to be with them?"

"Yes, sir."

Jason dismissed the informant with a wave of his hand, "This is going to be easier than I had originally thought. I do not need to track her down, she's taking care of that for me."

Chris coughed, "Provided you can actually kill her this time."

Jason turned, arching an eyebrow at the two. "Unless you two are going to help me, you are merely in the way. Make yourselves useful or leave."

Adam and Chris watched as Jason stalked out of the room, the door slamming shut harshly in his wake..

"We are supposed to be observing.."

"More like babysitting but, I can see the point."

Chris gestured to the door, "Then what are we waiting for.. Let's go follow him before he leaves."

Adam shook his head, "There won't be a need for that."

"What are you talking about? He's probably halfway down the street--"

"He forgot his car keys," Adam reached into his pocket, holding up the keys in question. "See? He doesn't go anywhere in Paris unless he's in that precious car of his."

Sure enough, not but five seconds later and the door was nearly torn off the hinges.. Jason storming back into the room to look for his car keys... Adam and Chris going along with him this time around so they could start looking for the Elite.

_**Meanwhile..**_

"Have you ever been to Paris?"

John shook his head, "Up until recently, I hadn't really been out of the United States."

Amy half nodded, Shane driving this particular car.. Tyson in the passengers seat. "I'm sure they've given you the run down and all that of where the various headquarters are located... The main headquarters just happen to be in Paris."

"Randy had said something about the agency being completely international?"

"Wherever there's a creepy critter, yeah. Our particular branch has headquarters on every major continent, but other branches are limited... For now."

"I see," John bridged his hands behind his head, "So what brought you into this line of work? I know I never saw any type of advertisement in the paper.. And I sure as hell never saw a booth at career day."

Amy fell silent for a moment, hazel eyes turning towards the passing city lights. "They killed two members of my family. So a part of it is vengeance."

John made a gesture for her to continue, "And the other part?"

"Unfinished business," Amy ran a hand through her hair, "The last major fight I was involved in was two years ago in Paris. I had been tracking this one vampire for a month in the city, longer out of the city."

"So what makes you think he isn't dead yet?"

"He's already dead," Amy pointed out somewhat wryly, "I just want to make sure he stays that way... Permanently."

An awkward silence fell over the occupants of the vehicle.. Amy staring out the window like she was looking for something.. Or someone in this case. The redhead almost certain that the vampire she was looking for was around. Little did she realise that her suspicions couldn't have been more accurate.. Adam, Chris and Jason arriving in Paris just minutes after the Elite did.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13 (will change)

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel. New note- Lita's partially going to have two pairings in this, just not at the same time. One of them will be Cena.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

Once they'd reached the old headquarters and met up with Bischoff, the Elite split up into smaller groups to explore the ruins. And while Amy had been there prior to it's destruction, she hadn't been quite prepared for the sight that they were met with. What hadn't been destroyed in the initial fight had been destroyed after they'd left... More than likely by the bloodsuckers they'd fought against though.. Chances were also good that one of their own had taken to the destruction. Whatever the case, Amy currently found herself with John and Tyson at one end of the ruins.. Eric, Shane and Paul at the opposite end... All of them completely unaware to the fact that they were being watched.

"We have the perfect opportunity to attack them, William.."

"And for the last time, Joseph, there is no 'we' in this operation."

"Then do something," Chris pointed to one end of the grounds, "Shane, Eric and Paul are completely oblivious to our being here or they would have attacked us by now."

Jason shook his head, "If the two of you want to make a scene and possibly sabotage my mission, then by all means.. Go right ahead and do so."

Adam rolled his eyes, "We're just pointing out the obvious, William. She is more or less pre-occupied with her own task. Strike whilst you have the chance and be done with it."

"I will handle this on my terms and no one elses," Jason moved a fraction from their hiding spot. "Now, if the two of you wish to carry on like idiots, then do so. I am going to track that mortal."

While Adam and Chris debated on what to do, Jason moved closer to Amy, John and Tyson.. The blond vampire situating himself behind the remains of a large filing cabinet in order to listen..

"Headquarters were here for years," Amy explained to John, "We used to have the operational parts in this area.. and the residential was over there." She pointed to where Paul, Shane and Eric were, "The compound used to be a sight to see, actually."

John ran a hand over his short hair, "How did it all happen? I get that it was a war of some sort just by the look of this place but.."

Amy half shrugged, "To put it simply, we were trying to exterminate them and they were trying to do the same to us. There were major losses on both sides and if we've been able to rebuild.. I'm sure they have too."

"And is it usually like this? I mean on this type of scale?"

She shook her head, "Not usually. Under normal circumstances we can just go in there and get it over with. But, this time around, the group was stronger plus... We were up against a few day walkers."

John arched an eyebrow at that, "They actually exist?"

Amy snorted, "Trust me, I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't come face to face with one. And if my suspicions are correct, we'll be dealing with them again."

"Hey Ames," Tyson spoke up then, "Get a look at this."

Amy and John made their way over, Jason shifting his position again so he could watch..

"What the hell.."

"It's an old uniform from the Elite," Amy frowned as she knealt down to get a better look. "We all got away from the fight though, so this shouldn't even be here."

"I'll get on radio with Paul, alert him of this.." Tyson made a face as he stood, "We had better be on our guard now."

John nodded sharply to that, Amy already removing a handgun from the inner pocket of her jacket.. "If it all comes down to it, what should I do?"

"Stick with me," Amy replied idly, "I'm sorry that you have to be thrown in like this.. And with the not so caliber training you've had already."

"Orton isn't so bad.."

"I know," Amy smirked after a moment, "He just takes too many shortcuts. It's a wonder he hasn't gotten himself killed yet."

John arched an eyebrow, "So who should I be taking my training from then, huh? Tyson damn near shot me.."

"Shane or Eric," Amy stood, hazel eyes looking around cautiously, "Shane trained me, Eric trained him. Technically, everyone in the Elite was trained by Shane.. Some of us just paid more attention then others."

"And you don't train anyone?"

"I don't have the patience," She replied honestly, "Dave will probably take care of Christy's training or I would do that myself. Plus, there's really no better way to learn then by doing, right?"

John was silent while she continued to check the grounds, "And not to sound rude or to pry or whatever but.. Do you ever take a break?"

Amy ran a hand through her ponytail, "I have a regular job, if that's what you're asking. And I was there until me and my siblings got called for the mission. Otherwise? This is pretty much my life."

"And you don't get tired of that or anything?"

"Not really," Amy bit down on her lower lip, carefully so she wouldn't draw blood. "When I signed on for the training, I knew what I was getting myself into. Everyone in the agency is in it for the long run, you know?" She seated herself on the remains of a desk, "Plus.. After awhile, this just becomes your life... It's hard to make the adjustments to 'normal' life after a major mission... Seeing what you see and doing what you do."

John nodded slowly, "So... Just take a break. After this mission is done, anyway."

Amy smiled tightly, "I'll take a break after I kill that one vampire... And find out what happened to Lisa and Trish." The redhead stood, walking whilst she continued to talk, not realising that she was just putting herself closer to the very target she spoke of.. "I mean, I'm sure Lisa and Trish are fine, they know how to survive and all that."

"So why the obsession with getting that one vamp?"

"Simple.. He eluded me long enough, played all of his stupid mind games. I want to be rid of him. Permanently."

"Right.." John cleared his throat, half watching the woman walking next to him and half paying attention to his surroundings. "Are we going to be in France permanently?"

"More or less," Amy paused to examine an old briefcase, "Unless our targets move, we stay here. Or if you get sent on a special operations mission with Eric, Shane or Vince... Or, if you get assigned to a one on one track."

John crossed his arms, "Then I'm guessing that's what your case is? With that one vampire?"

"Something like that," Amy conceded after a moment, "It was a group track.. Myself, Tyson, Lisa and Trish. Once HQ had figured out that one of the vampires was a day walker, it became a one on one track for me."

At that, John simply nodded, the dark haired man starting to say something when the radio clipped to Amy's belt started to beckon.. Tyson summoning for one of them to help with a suspicious pile of remains.. Amy opting to stay where she was so she could continue to examine these remains.

"I'll be fine John," Amy waved it off when he still seemed hesitant. "I've been doing this for awhile, I'm a big girl.. Go ahead, okay?"

**xxx**

After a long moment, John left the area... Heading over to the other side of the grounds to assist Eric, Shane, Tyson and Paul. Naturally they wanted to know why Amy hadn't gone with him.. John quickly telling them what Amy had told him. Of course, they didn't think it was the wisest idea on Amy's part but.. They had work to do here. And the sooner they got their work done, the sooner they could leave the area and get on with whatever else they had to do. Also on that side of the ruins, Adam and Chris calculated their every move... Planning the exact moment to ambush the Elite.. On the opposite side of the ruins, Amy was checking for anymore traces of the battle and the eventual destruction... The redhead so caught up that she failed to notice the body behind her.. Amy barely having the time to react when a cold hand clamped over her mouth, one of her arms wrenched behind her back.

"We meet again, human... And don't bother trying to alert your friends. They will soon be occupied."

"Son of a bitch," Amy spat out harshly when he removed his hand, "What in the hell do you want?"

"Your death," Jason eyed the vein in her neck, "It would be so simple, so easy to just dispose of you in this moment."

Amy gritted her teeth, "Then why don't you just get it over with.. Have your glory, kill me."

The vampire paused, tightening his grip on her arm. "Now where would the fun in that be? Really, Amy... Haven't you learned anything since our last meeting?"

"Enough to know that you're nothing but a coward, you had all of the time in the world last time.. You had plenty of opportunities last time and--"

"And the same could be said about you," Keeping the grip on her arm, he forced her to turn around to face him. "In the days before the battle... The days not spent in Paris.. It seemed that everywhere I turned, you were two steps behind me."

Hazel eyes narrowed, "It's called knowing your enemy... Obviously you would know, otherwise I doubt you would be standing here."

Jason shrugged, "Perhaps.. Perhaps not. Although, I must admit... Usually you are on your guard, aware of your surroundings to a fault. And yet, you couldn't seem to detect my presence."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Please. For all I know you were masking your presence.. Or are you not that special?"

He grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know.." He cupped her chin with his free hand, "Would you like to know? All it would take.. Just a brief moment of pain to experience immortality."

"I would never."

"Pity, for such a troublesome human... As much as it doth pain me to admit it--"

"Amy!"

Jason shook his head when she started to struggle, "If you even think it.. You will not live to see another minute, I can promise you that. The only reason you still live, is because I haven't killed you yet."

Amy made a face, desperately wishing that her back wasn't to her friends.. "If I could kill you now, I would."

He sneered, "You only wish that you could kill me. You know, full well that you are incapable of doing so.. Or you would have when you had the chance."

"The same could be said about you, bloodsucker." Amy arched an eyebrow, barely flinching when the distance between them disappeared entirely. "You had just as many opportunities as I did... To kill me, to be rid of me. What stopped you then? What's stopping you now?"

"And just what makes you think I would tell you.. I have no reason to tell you anything. I do not explain my actions to anyone... And especially not a lowly human like yourself."

"Then just let me go, damn it."

Jason pretended to think on it, "That would be far too easy, hunter." Before she could blink, he had turned her around once more, "Do you see that? They are so useless, so pathetic that they struggle against only two."

Amy winced when she felt that cold hand on her neck. "I know you want to kill me, so just get it over with and kill me."

"It will be on my terms, not yours.." He grazed the tip of his fangs against the smooth surface of her neck. "Do, try to stay alive until then."

"You said that the last time, asshole."

"And you are still alive, very well done." Jason released the grip on her arm, the redhead soon turning so she was face to face with him once more. "Until we meet again, human."

Amy clenched her hands into fists as he mock bowed, the blond vampire disappearing before she could make another move. And as much as she wanted to go after him, track him down and just be done with it.. Eric, Shane, Paul, Tyson and John needed her help... The redhead running as fast as she could to the opposite side of the ruins.

"Fucking shit," Paul let out a breath as Adam and Chris pulled the same disappearing act. "How the hell did we miss that?"

Shane shook his head, "We should have known better.. They're always watching us."

Eric ran a hand through his dark hair, "But to know we were here already? It makes me wonder ... Just how long were they watching us?"

"It's their usual tactics," Tyson kicked at the remains of a chair, "Biding their time, making us think we're safe."

"Attacking in groups," Amy added rather wryly, the redhead rubbing at her sore arm. "I had to deal with that blond asshole."

Shane eyed her with concern, "Are you alright?"

"My arm is a little sore, but I'll be fine." Amy rolled her eyes when Shane arched an eyebrow, "Trust me Shane. I know how to handle myself, I'm fine."

Paul frowned at that, "You're bleeding."

"I'm fine," Amy persisted anyway, "Just don't worry about me, okay? I'm perfectly fine. He didn't kill me, obviously.. And it's probably just a scratch."

Eric shook his head, "I want you to get that looked at when we get back to headquarters. In fact? We're all heading back now. If it all comes down to it, we come back in the morning when we don't have to worry about the whole group attacking."

"But--"

"I agree with Eric," Shane spoke up before Amy could protest, "Ames.. It's not safe for us to be here now. We just got attacked.. Cena is still new to this. We can't take the risks."

Amy let out a sigh, consenting to that point.. And really it was a good point. They had just been attacked by only a small group of vampires that had gotten the better of them before. Added to that, with John being so new... It just wasn't worth the risk of one of them getting injured or possibly killed. As such, the Elite were soon leaving the old headquarters to return to the new headquarters.. The recent encounter weighing heavily on everyone's mind as they got settled for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel. New note- Lita's partially going to have two pairings in this, just not at the same time. One of them will be Cena.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

From a safe distance Adam, Chris and Jason had watched as the Elite regrouped. Chris and Adam more than ready to go right back and finish them off, but.. Jason seemed ready to leave the area. And since the Elite were finally in the area, it wasn't like they couldn't go after them again... All three vampires well aware of how the agency operated. In particular, they were quite familiar with how the Elite conducted business... They just didn't know where the Elite had set up headquarters. At least not yet, anyway, Adam and Chris reasoning that it wouldn't take them too long so long as they tracked the Elite enough. Still, they'd accomplished something tonight.. Or at least, Chris and Adam had, the pair successfully able to ambush the one group. It gave them a sense of what would come...and who to single out over the next few months. But, while they'd been dealing the male members of the Elite, they had been unaware of Jason's actions. Adam and Chris questioning him as soon as they had returned to the headquarters just outside of Paris. One of the guards on duty had first given them a detailed report on how things had gone with Lisa and Trish... Adam frowning at the news, but refraining from making a comment on it. His curiosity regarding the recent run in with the Elite was just getting the better of him.

The tall vampire arched an eyebrow, "I'd say by the smug look on your face, you've finally managed to kill that pesky human?"

Jason shook his head, the blond vampire currently standing at one of the workstations in the lab. "I have not killed her yet."

Chris let out a huff, "And you had the perfect opportunity to do so tonight. Adam and I had the Elite fully distracted.. All you had to do was snap her neck, shoot her, stab her.."

"As I have told you two buffoons before, I will deal with her death on my own terms." Carefully, he wiped the remaining traces of dried blood from his nails. "Is there any particular reason you have followed me?"

"You mean to tell me, you had her... Had the opportunity to end this?" Adam crossed his arms, "What is so difficult that you can not manage to kill her, hmm? She's only a human."

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Just because I have not killed her, does not mean I have not made progress."

Chris' forehead etched lightly in confusion, "Then why were you―"

"I had the traces of that humans blood on my person," Jason clasped his hands behind his back, "I chose to not walk around with such filth."

Adam and Chris exchanged a look at that, the taller of the two speaking first: "Then why were you going through such careful measures to save it? The only time I've seen that particular process in use, was when David or Scott were testing the potency of the bloodline."

Jason smirked, gathering the small vial from the counter. "What I do with my time is my business. And if the two of you are quite finished? I've research to conduct."

Chris snorted as Jason left the laboratory, "He stalls and makes nonsensical excuses.. You know as well as I, Adam, were the target any different.."

Adam nodded shortly, "I am well aware Chris. For whatever reasons that he chooses, that human still lives. A human who nearly put an end to my immortality." He frowned, "Perhaps he admires that about her."

"The challenge that she presents?" Chris shook his head, "Unless he is just a glutton for punishment, I do not see the need to keep her alive."

"Well he can't very well kill her off completely, with the orders from the Council. David and Luna seem to think she would be a valuable asset to us." Adam smirked, "Jason is to eventually persuade her... Make her one of our own."

Chris laughed shortly, "More like make her his own? You've seen how he's acted just in our dealings with her.. Both recently and in the past."

Adam shrugged, "And perhaps that is why he has not killed her yet.. But, there was not nearly enough blood within that vial to execute a proper test."

"Then we observe him, track his movements... His actions within the estate." Chris grinned, "And in the meantime, perhaps we can make a small wager as to what his intentions are?"

"I would think his true intentions are obvious, Chris, but.." Adam removed a wallet from the back pocket of his pants. "What are we wagering on?"

"Nine weeks until he loses his sanity or until her conversion, whichever occurs first."

The taller vampire scoffed, "It will take less then that for him to lose his sanity.. Just think of it Chris, he has been tracking this particular human for over two years now. He has had countless opportunities to dispose of her and yet.. He has not. I would imagine just the first drop of blood would invoke a bloodlust--"

"Unless that is already the case?" Chris frowned in thought as they finally exited the laboratory, "Is there any way to retrieve records? Any way that we can put solid proof to this theory?"

"It would mean speaking with the Council, presenting a reasonable case with initial evidence.." Adam tapped his chin in thought, "However, I do not perceive that to be a problem." He removed a few bills from his wallet, "Back to our wager... Name the terms.. I'm already in."

While Adam and Chris continued to discuss Jason's actions, the vampire in question was in his own quarters. Once he had left their company, he had gone to the library to look for a few books, Jason currently reading one of the research papers that David had written regarding the properties of human blood and its uses.

Jason smiled, "There is just enough within this container to perform one experiment." And then he frowned, "But how do I manage to get this on her person. I dislike having to resort to such underhanded tactics so soon, but, I may not have any choice in the matter."

Adam stepped away from the closed door, "Underhanded tactics? That describes every one of his tactics."

"Perhaps, it is time for a change.. She is well aware of me, my appearance.."

Chris blinked, "He can't possibly be thinking of that... Could he?"

Adam shrugged, "In all the years I have known him, he has not once changed his appearance.. One of the few to do so and yet, he has managed to outlive so many others."

"It would help matters, further the situation... Ease her mind, perhaps.." Jason leaned forwards, one arm propped on the desk, hand cupping his chin. "Things would run much more smoothly if she was not aware that it was me."

Adam grinned at those last words, tugging Chris' shirt to drag him away from the door. "I say that he'll fail in this.. He won't be able to last as a human."

"You have that little faith in him?" Chris stuck out his hand for Adam to shake, "I say he'll succeed."

At that, the two left the hallway.. Jason continuing on in his research unware to the fact. He would need a new identity to go along with his new look; the blond vampire choosing to contact Scott for that purpose.

**xxx**

_**Dijon, France**_

Despite her wishes, Amy had gone along with Eric and Shane's suggestion to see the nurse stationed at the headquarters. Of course, the redhead was convinced that she was perfectly fine.. That it was only a scratch and really, that small scratch hadn't bled much. But, Eric and Shane had been as persistent as she was stubborn. Amy leaving the nurse's station once she'd had the small scratch looked at... Not really wanting to listen to any of the warnings from the well meaning woman. Instead, Amy wanted to get back to her quarters, wait for the right time to call her brother to see how everything was going back in Mexico.. And of course, she wanted to plot her next move. After the most recent encounter at the ruins, the redhead realised that well detailed planning, more scouts, everything would be crucial from this point on. They had all become too complacent and that had been their biggest mistake. Fortunately it had not been a critical mistake nor a deadly mistake, everyone... save for herself ... escaping without incident. But now, as she thought about it..

"That wasn't the first time that asshole has drawn blood.." Amy growled in frustration as she entered her room. "Not that anyone else would know about that time."

_**Flashback: Paris, France; Two Years Prior**_

_Thanks to some stupid tradition, the six members of the Elite found themselves out and about in the week before what would become the greatest battle in their history. The only member not present, one Paul Levesque, was currently at the headquarters to oversee the night watch. That left everyone else free to indulge themselves in the nightlife... Everyone welcoming the temporary escape .. Or at least, mostly everyone was. Amy and Tyson had rather vocally protested the idea of heading out when they could have spent the time preparing. But, Lisa and Trish had bribed.. Shane McMahon had persuaded.. Amy eventually giving into the three well meaning friends. All the while, even as she sipped casually from her glass of wine, the redheaded woman couldn't help but think this was all a bad idea... That, for whatever reasons or another.. They just shouldn't be here._

"_Hey Ty," Amy grasped her glass of wine, "I'm just going to head outside for a bit.. It's stuffy in here and I hate this music."_

_The bald man nodded abruptly, "I'll inform Shane and Dave... And I'll probably be joining you outside."_

_Amy nodded shortly to that, slipping from the bar stool to head to the terrace. The night air was crisp, cool and refreshing as she stepped out. The moon shining overhead, the stars seeming to become one with the glittering city lights below.._

"_I had only heard rumours... That you Elite would do something so foolish.. To let your guard down before approaching the very heart of battle." Moving faster than she could see, the vampire was in front of her. "It is almost too arrogant for those creatures who live on borrowed time."_

"_You," Amy narrowed her eyes, barely able to see the blond vampire's entire profile. "I don't have time for this."_

_Jason tilted his head, "And yet you have time to waste amongst the masses? Time to waste before you meet your death?" Ignoring the increasing look of hatred he was receiving, he took her free hand in one of his. "I do not believe we have been formally introduced... Despite your persistence these past few weeks.."_

_Amy rolled her eyes, "And just what makes you think I even want to know your name?"_

"_And what gives you the slightest idea that I would give you my name?" Brushing his cool lips over her warm knuckles, he smiled. "You will know me as Jason Reso... And you are Amy Dumas, are you not?"_

"_Like I'd tell you that," She yanked her hand away as quickly as possible. "What do you want, bloodsucker.. Come to kill me already?"_

_Jason chuckled, "Human.. You think too highly of yourself if you would truly believe that I would seek you out this night, just to kill you.. Especially with the battle that is looming. I am merely here as you are, to observe my surroundings... Or perhaps, to forget what may soon come."_

_Amy arched an eyebrow, "Don't presume to know everything about me, bloodsucker. You know nothing."_

"_On the contrary, pet, I know everything that I wish to know." When she took a breath, he made his next move; Amy soon finding herself pinned between the blond vampire and the railing... One of his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "What I can not fathom to understand.. How a simple human, such as yourself, could intrigue someone such as myself."_

"_Well I'm no mind reader so I can't very well tell you that," Amy willed herself to remain calm, wishing that Tyson or Shane would appear.. "I can promise you this much.. You will die at my hands."_

_Jason smirked, "I have heard those very words many times over and yet... Here I am, standing before you.." Piercing blue eyes met cold hazel, "Fool yourself all you'd like, Amy, it will do you no good. The day we meet as true enemies, whence your mortal life is on the line? I will prevail. I always do."_

_Amy seethed, "We'll see about that won't we, bloodsucker. If you have no further business with me? Let me go. My friends will be out here any minute."_

"_I highly doubt that," His gaze traveled from her eyes, to her mouth, to her neck.. "They can not see you.. They can not see me. All they will see, whence they gaze upon this terrace? Is a simple terrace."_

"_I'll scream."_

"_Please, do."_

_Moving faster for her to react, his mouth had latched upon her neck... Fangs scoring the smooth surface before sinking in. And then it was over, Amy bringing a hand to the spot, only to feel nothing... Tyson and Shane appearing on the terrace moments later._

_**End Flashback**_

Since nothing had physically changed about her, Amy had felt it was best to not say anything about the incident. Especially considering how overprotective her brother could be.. And Tyson and Shane for that matter. As such, she'd kept the incident to herself, not even telling Lisa or Trish. And maybe she should have said something to someone that night, maybe she should have said something to someone the night after. But, it was all done and over now.. Nothing had happened to her as a result.. Amy reasoning that if something was going to happen to her, it would have happened by now. Or at least that's what all of the reasearch papers and books had said. Sighing heavily, Amy flopped back onto her bed; the redhead reaching shortly for the cordless phone to call her brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel. New note- Lita's partially going to have two pairings in this, just not at the same time. One of them will be Cena. And I apologise for the cliffy at the end of this chapter, I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

_**Mexico City, Mexico**_

With one of his younger sisters on another continent and completely out of his physical reach and the other sister with him and needing constant supervision... Dave Batista was not in a good mood. It wasn't enough that he couldn't be there in France, to assist with the Elite's operation. Even though he felt that he should be there as a member of the Elite, he also understood that he was needed here. But, he just didn't know how much longer he would be able to take being here. It wasn't that he overly minded the company, well at least not that of his younger sister Christy, but.. Randy Orton was really starting to get on his last nerve. Between the constant flirting with Christy, his continual nagging about wanting to be in France, the quality of the equipment at headquarters.. Suffice it to say, Dave was in the opinion that Randy was very lucky to still be alive right now. At the very least, Randy was very lucky to still have the ability to speak..

A muscle in Dave's jaw twitched as he and Randy sat at the breakfast table. "Orton.. Shut up. Since Shane and them left, it's been nothing but how you should be there, how you shouldn't have been left behind."

Randy rolled his eyes, "And I shouldn't have been left behind. Neither one of us should have been left behind, man. We're a part of the Elite, we should be over there with them."

Dave arched an eyebrow, "Do you or do you not recall the last big mission you went on? The Tokyo incident? You nearly got kicked out of the Elite for that."

"It still doesn't mean I shouldn't be over there. Like I said, man, we should both be over there. Seriously, Dave, what are we still doing here? Are we just bait or something?"

"Orton, trust me, I understand that you want to be over there.. I want to be over there. Just sitting around doing nothing is killing me. But, think about it for a minute. If we were going to be attacked.. We would have been attacked by now. Shane had said the new HQ wouldn't be completely ready for another two weeks.. Plus? There's Christy."

Randy blinked, "Dude.. I don't think I've ever heard you say that much."

Dave rolled his eyes this time, "That's because you don't shut up long enough to listen to anyone else." He rested his forearms on the table, hands bridging together. "What I'm trying to say.. Having more people there than necessary? It would only be a liability. Face the facts man, you can't take care of yourself, Christy still needs to complete the last stage of training and--"

"D?" Christy cleared her throat as she entered the room, "Ames is on the phone. She said it's important... And that all of us need to be present."

At that, both Dave and Randy nodded; the three then making their way to one of the small conference rooms to make use of the speaker phone..

"Ames?"

"Good morning, Dave. If everyone is there? Shane has something he needs to say."

"Good morning," Shane cleared his throat, "I'll keep this brief as we are preparing to go into full operational mode. We need the three of you to be ready to leave in three days time. HQ isn't fully complete yet, but, we need all members of the agency to be here. Christy will complete the final stages of her training with me or with Eric. Dave and Randy, you two will be assigned to one of the teams when you get here. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Dave replied, "What do we do about this HQ then?"

'No need to worry there, we'll have one of our specialists go in and take care of that. Just don't forget, three days."

Randy grinned as the very brief conversation ended, "Alright! We are going to France."

The Batista siblings exchanged a look at that, both rolling their eyes at the blue eyed man before exiting the room.

_**Meanwhile- Dijon, France**_

While the sun was just rising in Mexico, it was time for a late lunch in Dijon.. The Elite having shifted their schedule around to accommodate the transition. By the end of next week, the headquarters would be full with all known members of the agency would be there. And while Shane was fairly certain the main building would be able to house everyone, he wasn't quite certain.. Paul and Eric currently at one of the smaller compounds in the area to oversee the process there. And just as Shane had informed everyone at breakfast time, they had the two residential compounds here in Dijon, the main one where all of the Elite would stay and the higher ups in the agency. The operational part of the headquarters, where they needed to conduct official business and have their cover area, was still located in Paris. Amy currently trying to justify her going there instead of staying in Dijon. And while she and Shane argued about that; John and Tyson observed in amused silence. Tyson having explained that this was the normal routine.

Shane pinched the bridge of his nose, "Amy.. I understand that you're restless, I understand that you want to be in the field doing something but.. It's not safe for you to be wandering around Paris, alone."

Amy shook her head, "I wouldn't be completely alone if I'm going to the operational headquarters. You said it yourself-- it's an ordinary office building on the outside. There's bound to be plenty of people there."

"That's not the point," Shane drummed his fingers on the table top. "Last night at the old headquarters we had a wake up call. They're here already and we didn't even know it."

"But obviously, we know it now. And we also know it's the same group we were dealing with before." Amy let out a frustrated sigh, "Shane.. Come on. I know what I'm doing in the field, I know how to take care of myself. Just let me go."

Shane arched an eyebrow, "And if something happens to you? What then, huh? Eric will kill me, then my dad will find a way to bring me back to life so he can kill me. Not to mention your brother.. Amy, you're too valuable to the Elite to take the risk."

Amy crossed her arms, "If it was Paul asking, you'd let him go and he's just as valuable. If it was Tyson asking, you'd let him go.. And he's just as valuable. Stop treating me like I'm some sort of breakable doll!"

Tyson sent a knowing look to John, "This is the point where Shane usually starts to cave. Might take a little bit longer this time with what happened last night, but.. It's just inevitable. He can't say no to her."

"Amy, we're trying to protect you. Me, Eric, my dad.. We're just trying to protect you. We've already lost contact with two of our Elite, we can't afford another one, alright?" Shane shook his head when she rolled her eyes. "Ames.. Listen to me.. Eric treats you like a daughter, my dad is the same way... They didn't really take the news well when they heard about Lisa and Trish. Do you really want to risk putting them through that again?"

Amy clenched her jaw, "If you three claim to have so much faith in my ability as a member of the Elite? You'd trust me enough to look after myself."

Shane rubbed his temples, counting backwards in his head in every language that he knew. "Look, if you really want something to do? We have properties that need to be looked over, apartments that need to be furnished.. There are still a lot of things that need to get done in Paris that don't involve setting foot in the operational building."

Amy pursed her lips, "Is that up for negotiation or not?"

"Either you can do that or you can do inventory here. I am not about to let you go into the field with what happened last night. Especially if we are dealing with that same group." Shane pushed his chair back from the table, "If you're interested, I'll go get the files my dad prepared."

While Shane left the dining room to retrieve the necessary files and access codes, Amy pushed back from the table. The redhead was already pacing restlessly when Shane returned... Leaving as soon as she got the clearance from Shane, Amy having received a three day time period to spend in Paris.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

Chris clasped his hands behind his back, the blond vampire currently standing in one of the many rooms below ground level. Currently, they were trying to locate possible locations of the new headquarters for the Elite.. A large print map of France covering most of the wall, while the wall opposite, there was a digital version. In the middle of the large room, Adam and Jason were standing on opposite sides of a table; more maps spread out on the mahogany surface. To be more accurate, however, Adam and Chris were actually trying to pinpoint locations.. Jason seemingly pre-occupied with something else. Or someone else as Adam constantly stated. Elsewhere in the compound, Lisa and Trish were adjusting to their new surroundings.. Dawn and Luna having arrived the night prior to assess the two Elite while David and Scott prepared for the imminent gathering of the full Coven elsewhere in France. Of course, they couldn't very well have everyone arrive to these headquarters, the mansion providing just enough space above ground to house the two Elite and the functional offices. The main headquarters for the Coven were situated closer to the border, a massive compound built into a mountain. Ideally located for defensive purposes and with enough space to comfortably accommodate the vast numbers of the Coven. But, that was elsewhere and for another time in the near future..

Adam pounded his fists on the table, "Damn it. How hard can it really be to locate one pesky group of humans.. We should have followed them last night, if only to determine their exact location."

Chris shook his head, "They set themselves up much like ourselves, Copeland. If that is the case, it is not safe to simply assume that they have one location. For all we know, they could have one main residential property and several operational properties."

The taller vampire made a face, "I understand that fully, Christopher. You act as though I have just emerged from the grave. It merely puzzles me how they could rebuild in such strength in such little time. We fully destroyed their old headquarters--"

"Just because they are human does not mean they lack intelligence.. And given the right quantity of money and the right connections, to rebuild on the scale to which we think they have?" Jason seated himself on the table, "It is not a far stretch of the imagination, Adam... Use what little of your brain that you've managed to retain after all of these years."

"At least I am able to fully contribute to the mission, Jason." Adam smirked, "Even with you being supposedly superior--"

"It is not supposed, it is fact." Jason inclined his head, "I need only retrieve the lineage map, should you wish to argue this further. If not? The discussion is closed, we are wasting time."

Chris sent an amused look between the pair, "I really don't want to start a war between the two of you, or add to the fire but.. Why do you always call him inferior?"

Jason simply shrugged. "It is a matter of fact and a matter of lineage. Joseph was found, a rouge vampire who put up quite the fight against me many years ago. I was--"

"Mr. High and Mighty was sired by David.." Adam interrupted with a slight smirk, "The last to be sired by David."

"They always do save the best for last," Jason replied simply, his attention turning shortly to Chris. "And that is the short of it. Whilst I can trace my lineage to David, who can trace his lineage to the roots of the Coven, Adam is unable. As we are all aware, knowing your lineage determines it all."

"So in this pecking order," Chris smirked suddenly, "Adam you're inferior to me as well."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Aristocratic vampires these days. The way you two speak of yourselves, you'd think we were discussing pedigree of dogs."

"Gentlemen," Dawn suddenly appeared in the doorway, "I am to presume by your idle chatter, that you have successfully located the Elite?"

Adam, Chris and Jason scrambled quickly to kneel before her; Adam speaking first: "We are trying our best."

Dawn waved a dismissive hand, "Your best is not good enough then. You three claimed you would be able to locate the Elite on your own. Is it necessary to send assistance for this minuscule task?"

Jason shook his head, "We will locate them, I can assure you of that. I gave my word to David and to Luna. They know that I will not fail."

"Interesting how, when it only falls upon your shoulders? Your confidence grows." Dawn arched a sculpted eyebrow, "Your task, presuming you have not forgotten already, is to track Amy Dumas. And while you may think locating the Elite will aid you? In the long run, it will only hinder you, Jason. By order of Luna, you are to return above ground, to use what resources you need. Make good use of your time."

Adam blinked as Dawn left the room, "Well isn't that special.. You get dismissed to go look for your lady love, while we're stuck here tracking a group of pesky humans."

Jason glared, "Do not insult me, Adam. She is a thorn in my side and no more. Once I have completed my mission, regardless of their intentions.. I intend on being rid of her."

Chris raised an eyebrow to that, "Somehow I doubt it will be so simple Jason, since part of your mission is to turn her. She will be under your care.. You will be responsible for her."

"I have already put in my appeal to the Council regarding that. I do not wish to be held responsible for her, I do not wish for her to become one of Us. I do not--"

"Oh just admit it," Adam smiled lazily, "You do want her here. You do want her on our side. And even if you really don't? The Council will reject your appeal. Just face the facts, William. You're going to be stuck with her for eternity... Or however long you manage to exist."

Jason simply scoffed to that, quickly taking his leave of the room to exit the mansion. Adam and Chris resuming the arduous task of looking at maps to locate the Elite..

_**Meanwhile..**_

Elsewhere in Paris, Amy was meeting with one of the real estate agents regarding the recently purchased properties. After looking over a very brief listing to make sure they were the properties that Mr. McMahon had wanted; she was on her way to one of the residential buildings. Per Shane's allowance, she would be staying in Paris until the full gathering of the agency. Amy also realising that at any point in time, she could be joined by someone else in the agency, but, for the time being.. She was blissfully on her own.

Amy rolled her eyes as she shut the closet door, "Trust the McMahon's to provide a full business wardrobe, but nothing practical. I don't deal with negotiations and board meetings."

Once she'd unpacked the necessary clothing she'd brought with her, Amy placed the rest of the files in one of the drawers of the desk.. Granted, she was here for a reason, but that didn't mean that she couldn't use some of the time to conduct a little research of her own.

"If I was a vampire in Paris," Amy slipped on her sunglasses as she exited the building, "Where would I hide.."

Going from her previous dealings, the redhead took to the streets of Paris. She already knew that Jason, despite being a cold blooded, heartless killer; he had a cultured side. A side that appealed to the arts in all form. But, beneath the aristocratic demeanor, there was a ruthless, calculating and conniving vampire.

"Not to mention egotistical, arrogant, presumptuous.." Amy made a face, "Like one of the Elite, but in bloodsucker form. Not quite as reckless as Randy but willing to take chances.. Persistent to a point and well.. I guess I can't blame those assholes for being somewhat arrogant. They've managed to survive for this long and--"

"Talking to oneself is usually an indication that one is losing their sanity." And there was that wretched voice, "We meet again, Dumas."

Amy turned around quickly to face the very bane of her existence. "Are you stalking me?"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "Perhaps it is you that is stalking me. You always seem to appear in the most convenient of locations, Dumas, really. Have you not paid any attention to your surroundings?"

"We're in the heart of Old Paris, what's your point?"

"Take a closer look, open your eyes fully.. Surely you have not forgotten. In this very alley, you had promised the end of my immortal existence at your mortal hands."

"I had really never pegged you for the sentimental type, bloodsucker."

The blond vampire narrowed his eyes, "You try my patience, hunter." Grasping her arm, none to gently, Jason continued "Let's take a walk. Allow me to enlighten you."

Amy hissed, "I don't want to go anywhere with you, Reso, let me go!"

Jason shook his head, "You're making a scene, pet. Do try to remain calm... You are about to see what many have not seen. At least not very recently." Keeping his pace brisk, the blond vampire lead her to a narrow alley. "Surely you have heard of the catacombs beneath this fine city?"

"Everyone has heard of them, you idiot. There are tours for those things."

"Ah yes, but how many have actually seen them? How many have been able to fully appreciate them?"

"How many would want to?"

"You ask redundant questions," With his free hand, Jason pushed at one of the bricks on the outer wall. One that really did look out of place, "Ladies first."

Amy squinted at the sudden darkness, "If you mean to frighten me, you are sorely mistaken."

Jason tsk'd. "Really Amy, you insult me for a lesser being that would resort to such parlor tricks. Come now, open your eyes. You are a hunter, a death dealer by nature, certainly this shouldn't alarm you."

"Would you let go of my arm?"

"Can't have you running off.. Who knows what you would encounter. You are in a realm that is not your own, hunter. Proceed with caution or meet your demise."

"I never knew you cared," Amy spat back dryly, "It's not like I can see where I'm going, I don't exactly have a map and--"

"Which is why, you are to remain right where you are." Jason paused as they came to a dead end, "We are beneath the old city. It should not take us long to reach our destination."

Amy sighed, "I really don't see the point of this, Reso, and I'm sure you have more important things to do than waste your time with a 'useless' human like me."

Jason smirked, "Do not underestimate me, Dumas. I could end your pathetic life here and now. I will not do that, this day. But mark my words.. Your end will come at my hands."

Amy smirked in turn, "Funny.. I've heard those exact same words from so many of your kind and yet? Here I am. Still alive."

Silence fell between hunter and hunted, though who was playing what role in that moment.. Neither could really say for certain. Instead they continued on, Jason's iron grip on her arm relenting somewhat.. But not relinquishing fully... Amy relinquishing to the fact that she was more or less at the vampire's mercy until they reached their destination. And while she was most certainly uncomfortable with that, she really was in no position do anything about it. He obviously knew the path that they were taking, she was oblivious. All she did really know was that, they were beneath the streets of Paris in the famed catacombs. At least until the path started to slope upwards just a touch.. The pair arriving at a seemingly out of place stone stair case. And once they had ascended the stairs, Amy found herself inside of a tomb; the redheaded woman's mouth opening in surprise when she read the inscription.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel. Apologies if this chapter seems shorter, but, in my defense there were a few key plot elements dropped here.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

As they continued to stand in the tomb, Amy could only stare in shock. She had closed her eyes at one point, however, to avoid looking at the worn portrait that adorned the large concrete sarcophagus. That would only backfire on her, as the blond vampire behind her took full advantage. Jason used this rare moment that she was not fully on guard to establish a temporary mind link. Amy soon finding her vision flooded with images of decades past, familiar yet unfamiliar faces... The redheaded woman forcing herself to concentrate so she could break the mind link before it became permanent. Unfortunately for her, just as she regained some control; he started to speak.. His voice low and rhythmic in her ear.

"Those faces that you have just seen, the deaths that you have just witnessed... They span generations of one particular family. For generations, this family has eluded fate.. For generations, this family managed to avoid the inevitable."

Amy gritted her teeth, "I really don't care about what happened in the past, bloodsucker."

Jason smirked, "But you should, hunter. Those faces, this very tomb that we stand in at this moment.. It all relates to you. Gaze upon that portrait."

Stubbornly, she closed her eyes. "I will not."

"Very well, then I shall continue with my tale.." If he were human, he would have taken that moment to pause for a breath. "You see, Amy, that woman.. she is your ancestor... Your namesake, Amy Christine Dumas. Over time, yes, you have become Amy Christine Batista, but.. You are, in essence, Amy Dumas."

Amy snorted, "And next you're going to tell me that one of my ancestors, a member of my family is just destined to become a vampire? Please. That all seems too convenient."

The vampire smiled against the back of her neck. "Believe what you will, pet. Your family can not elude the fate that has been set forth. Why else do you think you are what you are? Why else do you think you were drawn to be an Elite?"

Amy shook her head, "And how do I know you haven't just made all of this up.. How am I really supposed to trust your word."

"If you do not believe me, pet, you need only look to your past. Surely you have looked into your roots, to your heritage." He captured a lock of her hair between his fingers. "You have already set forth on your path, Amy Batista... Do not doubt destiny. It is no longer a matter of time, but a matter of when."

"You speak of nothing but lies. I have no reason to believe you and I refuse to believe you."

Jason shook his head, "It would be so much easier if you would just face the facts. The process would go so smoothly but... Perhaps, that is one of the few things I do find admirable about you."

Amy rolled her eyes to that, "I could care less what you think about me, bloodsucker. At this point, I care more about what you've just done."

He fully released the hold on her arm, the redhead turning to face him. "I have merely shown you a piece of your past. Nothing more, nothing less."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "I really don't believe it was that simple. I'm not a psychic, I failed the exam for that part of the agency. I'm a hunter. How--"

Jason smirked, "And you really expect me to tell you? Surely, Amy, I can not do everything. You claim to be one of the best in the Elite, your records back up that claim and yet.. You can not dissect what has happened?"

"All I really care about at this point, is that you die. That you cease to exist."

"So much hostility," He remarked somewhat dryly, "But really, I shouldn't have to spell it all out for you. It's so simple, so easy.. Something--"

"That won't happen again," Amy clenched her hands into fists as realisation slowly started to sink in. "I'll admit, maybe you have gotten the best of me this time, Reso. But it will be the last time it happens."

Jason advanced quickly, trapping her between himself and a concrete wall. "I beg to differ, hunter. You just may be one of the best of the Elite, but, even you are no match for me."

Amy snorted softly, "Judging by the way our last fight went? I'd say I got the better of you and I would have killed you that night."

"But you were unable to do so," He reminded her smugly, "You have failed before, just what makes you think you will succeed?"

She flinched when a cold hand ghosted over the side of her neck. "What in the hell do you think you're doing.."

"Whatever I damn well please," Piercing blue eyes inspected the smooth surface of her neck. "You are at my mercy, hunter, I could dispose of you now."

"Admiring your handiwork then?" Hazel eyes locked with blue for the briefest of moments, "Don't think I've forgotten about that, bloodsucker."

He smiled, not one meant to comfort by any means, but one that showed his true predatory nature.. "No sign, no trace.. Have you mentioned that to anyone? Oh, of course you wouldn't. Can't have them thinking you may have been tainted."

Amy glared, "I really don't see the point of this, unless you mean to finish what you started. Kill me and just get it over with."

"I will not kill you this time, pet... But don't become complacent simply because I have been lenient with your mortal lifespan." Jason trailed his index finger over the pulse point. "You can not elude your fate, do well to remember that. Events have been set into play that can not be reversed."

"I will find a way. If all of my ancestors have been able to do it, I should be able to do it."

Jason waved it off without a care, "Believe what you will then, it matters not." He finally took a step back. "Have you seen enough or do you wish to see more? It would require traveling beyond this particular cemetery but--"

Amy hissed, "If it involves spending anymore time around a horrid creature like you, I'll pass."

Jason pretended to look offended, "Such ingratitude for the favours I have granted. But, if you have seen enough this day, some other time." Moving faster than she could see, the iron door to the tomb was opened. "We shall one another again in the near future, I can assure you of that."

"I highly doubt that," Amy scanned her surroundings quickly for an exit, frowning heavily after a moment.. "Damn it."

"The exit that you seek, is just straight ahead," His voice spoke unbidden in her mind. "I would not mislead you.."

"Shut up!"

Smirking in triumph, Jason observed from another spot in the cemetery as Amy left. And he really did have to hand it to himself for this small victory. Initially, he had only intended on screwing with her mind, opening her eyes to the past but... the mind link, that was just the proverbial icing on the cake. Jason remaining at the cemetery a little while longer before heading back to the headquarters in the city.

* * *

Adam and Chris glanced up as Jason entered the mansion; the two vampires having been excused from their task moments prior. And really, after Jason had left the mansion, no one had known when he would return or if he would return that day. But, there he was... Looking as smug as ever, if not more so, as he disposed of his jacket. His demeanor was enough for Adam and Chris to become overly curious, though, they did not ask any questions yet. Rather, they waited for Jason to gloat. And when that moment did not come quickly enough, the taller of the two put forth the question.

"Since you are unable to kill her, either for your own reasons or by order of the Council.." Adam arched an eyebrow, "I would presume you've made some sort of progress?"

Jason smirked, "She is here, in Paris. I am unaware of her exact locale, but, that does not concern me. Why should I bother to seek her out when I could just as easily call her to me."

Chris blinked, "A mind link... With one of the Elite? With her?"

"Correct," Jason looked thoroughly pleased with himself, and for good reason.. "I had not expected to run into her so soon but.. She was walking around, managed to cross my path in Old Paris."

Adam shook his head, "I can't believe you've managed to do that.. In all the years, all of the decades that we have fought against the Elite.. Not once, has someone managed to break through like that."

The smirk on Jason's face merely grew, "I know. To be perfectly honest, the impromptu plan of mine went through without a hitch. Convincing her to turn will be of no matter now."

Chris rolled his eyes, "If it's possible, he's just become even more impossible to deal with. Though, I must say Jason, congratulations are in order for what you've managed to achieve. Now, it's just a matter of if you'll make good use of it."

Jason snorted at that, "Of course I'll make good use of it. What kind of idiot do you really take me for, hmm? I'm not like the two of you."

Adam scoffed, "Yeah... Right. Just because you've managed to perfect a few things, just because you can usually pull things off without a hitch? That doesn't mean you are without your flaws. Otherwise, that human would have been dead. Or you would have brought her back with you to begin the process."

Jason waved that off dismissively, "Should I proceed in such a rash and reckless manner? Nothing would get accomplished. Rather, all of my careful planning and not to mention my ability, would go to waste."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "Care to explain that to us 'lesser' beings?"

"Simple, really, when one puts the proper thought process to it. Surely, Christopher, you can understand.. It does not matter with the time that it takes for one to proceed, rather it is how one proceeds."

"So, establishing that trust where there is no trust.." Chris smirked, "You really have your work cut out for you."

Jason shook his head, "I can bypass that with the mind link. She will be like putty in my hands, a puppet to perform for my enjoyment."

Adam tilted his head, "And would this before or after you turn her? I've never known you to toy with a mere human, Jason. You've always said it was beneath you. Unless of course, you are finally seeing the simple joy that comes with it."

Jason smiled dryly, "Well.. Mother always said not to play with one's food. Though, in this case, she would not be food... Would she?" His forehead furrowed then, "It troubles me that the Council has not yet revealed their intentions for that human."

"Scott has just arrived," Dawn spoke up suddenly, "David remains at the main fortress in the mountains... Scott wishes to speak with you, Jason.. To track your progress as David wishes to have a report on how his progeny and former protégé is fairing."

Jason bowed respectfully to her before following behind her to speak with Scott... The elder vampire waiting in one of the rooms below ground.. "You wished to see me."

Scott motioned to the chair across from him. "David wishes to know of your progress with one Amy Christine. He is aware that you would not fail him in your assigned task, however, you have sent us no information."

"If I may ask, what is the intended purpose for this mortal? Aside from the obvious, to turn her.. To make her one of our Coven."

"As you are aware, William, there is a void on the Council.. While we have managed to rule with only four of us.. We are viewed as weak by others. In rare cases, this view is internal. We wish to fill the empty seats on the Council over the course of time." Scott arched an eyebrow at the blond vampire, "We are in the belief, that eventually, Christopher and his mate would serve this purpose, but... That can not occur until Patricia has been properly educated."

Jason almost made a face, "You are not suggesting that Amy sit on the Council.. Surely, she is a formidable opponent and would make an equally formidable member of the Coven but--"

Scott indicated for him to be quiet. "With you by her side, with her by your side.. You will sit with the Council at the gatherings of the Coven. Perhaps, you will have your own group to rule over, but, at the very least.. You and she would be made full Council members."

Jason didn't look quite convinced, "But you have just said it yourself.. You doubt that Patricia will be properly educated to serve as a member of the Council. Amy is no different in that realm."

Scott arched an eyebrow, "Then you would doubt your own ability? When we assigned you to this, to look after her.. To persuade her, to turn her.. All aspects of responsibility transferred to you. Certainly, yes, she will be advised from time to time by Dawn and Luna, but you.. William. You are the one who will be responsible for her education in the ways of our society."

The expression on Jason's face fell, the blond vampire remembering quickly that he was in the presence of one of the Council. "Very well. The full specifications of my assignment have been dually noted. Should you wish, I will proceed with a progress report."

Whilst Jason spoke about the progress he had made, the blond vampire conveniently leaving out the less flattering details... Adam and Chris were making good use of the ventilation system within the mansion. The pair had nearly been caught when Scott had revealed the end plans of the Council; Adam having to clamp a hand over Chris' mouth to prevent the laughter from escaping. They found themselves scrambling quickly enough when the door to the room opened, Jason appearing quickly in the living room on the ground floor.

"Something wrong, William?"

"Shut up, Joseph."

Chris and Adam exchanged a look as Jason stormed out of the room, his destination unknown to them both but.. Rather then let him go alone, they chose to follow him. If anything, his impending temper tantrum would be nothing short of amusing. And sure enough, Jason didn't disappoint... Adam and Chris simply following the trail of upended furniture and one innocent plant that had the pure misfortune of being in Jason's path. But then, his look of outright rage disappeared.. Jason heading back inside, for what purposes they weren't quite sure... Adam and Chris observing as Jason seated himself in one of the bedrooms upstairs, a mixed look of concentration and devious intent on his face.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel. Anything in italics denotes a telepathic conversation... and just keep in mind, she's being manipulated. And it's another short-ish chapter, sorry.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

Amy let out a frustrated sigh as she settled in the office of the small rented mansion. A part of her still questioned why the McMahon's felt it was absolutely necessary to always rent a mansion whenever the agency had an international assignment but.. At least the equipment and the accommodations were always top of the line. That included the brand new, very expensive looking computer she was trying to use. Currently, Amy was waiting on a reply from her younger sister regarding the genealogy report Christy had done last year. Admittedly, the older of the two Batista sisters hadn't given too much thought to her family history before but... The encounter she'd had earlier, unpleasant as it was, troubled her more than she wanted it to. And it wasn't just the encounter itself... Running into vampires when she was alone had never been on her list of priorities but.. It had been the things she had seen, what he had told her. Of course, the redheaded woman was still skeptical to believe the blond vampire entirely but.. She was also curious enough to look into it. Specifically, the one ancestor of hers that she supposedly had the most connection to. Frowning, Amy checked her e-mail inbox, drumming the fingers of her left hand on the desk while she read over the reply from her sister. Luckily, Christy had come through for her... the entire report attached to the e-mail along with a list of genealogy websites for Amy's reference.. After sending a quick thank you to Christy, Amy decided to print out the report; looking through the list of websites while she waited.

"Hopefully there is something about this Dumas relative.. Or at least about the Dumas family line. I know that's mom's last name.." Amy chewed on her lower lip, "But how in the hell would that bloodsucker know about my family history? Unless D, Christy and I aren't the first to work for the agency..." The redhead frowned when the phone started to ring.. "Shane?"

"Correct," He replied without hesitation, "Just wanted to check in on you and make sure that everything was okay over there."

Amy nodded even if he couldn't see it. "Everything is going fine over here. I looked over a few of the properties, settled in one as you've figured out. I'll make sure everything is settled at the operational headquarters first thing tomorrow."

Shane nodded skeptically on his end, "I'm sure you will Amy... And just to be certain, Tyson will be joining you tomorrow afternoon. Eric and I think it's best if you aren't completely alone, even if you won't be gone long from the main headquarters."

The redhead rolled her eyes at that, "So even though you claim to trust me enough to take care of myself, I still need a babysitter? Fair enough, I guess."

"With the attack last night, I think it's in the best interest of the Elite.. And you, of course. We can't send Paul since he's in the midst of assisting Eric, I can't be there since I need to make sure John is properly trained for the upcoming missions and--"

"My brother is still in Mexico," Amy finished for him. "Alright, alright.. I'm going to guess by the formal clothes that I found in the closet.."

Shane smirked, "There may or may not be a function that you'll need to attend for the agency. Either official or unofficial business."

Amy frowned, "Business like what? I don't deal with board meetings and negotiations.. You know that. Neither does Ty so sending the two of us really isn't your best bet."

"I'm aware of that Amy and you don't have to worry," Shane paused for thought, "The two of you will more than likely attend a few of the upcoming gallery openings, charitable galas.. Things of that nature..."

"So, in other words, you want me and Ty to frequent the previous hot spots for the vampires?"

"Correct.. And this time without any bloodshed or violence in public, please?"

"I won't do anything if they don't do anything... And if I do? I'll make sure there are no witnesses."

"Now that's reassuring," Shane rolled his eyes a little, "If you're settled, comfortable and you think you'll be okay for the night.."

"Shane.. I'm a big girl, perfectly capable of handling myself against anything.. Stop worrying." A beat passed as she gathered the newly printed genealogy report, "I'll call you sometime tomorrow to let you know how everything went."

"I appreciate it... Good night, Amy."

"Good night Shane." Amy hung up the phone, stacking the full report before stapling it at the top, "Now.. Let's see what Christy was able to find out about mom's side of the family.."

While Amy began to read over the report, specifically looking for any relations with her first name, her middle name or the combination. Unfortunately, she kept thinking back to what that damn vampire had said earlier...

"This is stupid, getting all worked up about a little family history. For all I know, it's just another of his damn games."

On one hand, she couldn't deny that she was curious.. That she did see the family resemblance.. Come to think of it, the resemblance had scared her. At first glance, Amy had thought she was looking in a mirror..

"Screw it," Amy put the report on the desk, saving a few of the open websites to the favourites folder for later perusal. "I'm watching television or something... Anything. This is just really ridiculous to get all worked up about."

Once everything had been shut off properly in the office, Amy went into the bedroom she had chosen. All she wanted to do at this point was forget that anything had happened today... but, she would soon find out that just couldn't happen..

"_You will never forget.."_

"What in the--" Amy thought to herself, "How--"

"_You can not escape me, hunter, no matter how hard you try."_

"We'll see about that, bloodsucker."

"_You doubt me still.. And yet, you can hear me.. I can see you."_

Amy narrowed her eyes at the wall, "I'm going to kill you."

"_Your words amuse me, pet."_

"Stop calling me that, damn it. And get out of my head!"

"_I will address you however I please." _

Amy growled in frustration, willing herself to regain control of this mental struggle..

"_You are not dressed properly, pet."_

"What in the hell are you talking about now?"

"_It is a lovely night out.. You should join me."_

"I would never."

"_You will join me."_

"I will do no such thing."

"_This needn't be so difficult, Amy. The more you fight.."_

"I am not about to give into you, bloodsucker. Give it up."

g_You will meet me at the __Avenue des Champs-Élysées."_

"I will not meet you anywhere."

"_I could have you journey here, but it is not safe for your kind, pet. Do not make me change my mind. Be at the Arc de Triomphe in fifteen minutes time. If you are not there, it would not take me long to find you."_

"Well then I guess you'll just have to find me, won't you."

"_You will meet me for we have much to discuss, hunter. Do not disappoint me... Fifteen minutes at the Arc de Triomphe, I expect to see you. The city truly does come alive at night."_

"It would take me too long to walk from here."

"_It will not take long, but if you do worry.. I shall arrange for a guide to escort you safely."_

Elsewhere in Paris, Jason smiled in triumph. He had expected that she would resist, but, he was also confident in his own abilities.. The blond vampire exiting the bedroom to come face to face with Adam and Chris. Without so much as a word in greeting, Jason left the small headquarters so he could be at the Arc... The blond vampire informing one of the lesser beings in the mansion to meet with Amy just to be on the safe side. And, even though they didn't quite know what was going on.. Adam and Chris followed.. Chris trailing after the human while Adam followed Jason.

**xxx**

Adam blinked as Jason stopped at the foot of the Arc, why in the world would he go here now? He knew, without a doubt, that Jason never hunted in a large city, none of them did. The possibility of getting caught was just too much of a risk to take and it was frowned upon by the council with heavy consequences. So, why then, would Jason deliberately put himself in the midst of a large hunting ground? Unless he wasn't hunting tonight and if that was the case, well.. Adam supposed he would just have to wait until Chris showed up. The taller vampire soon spotting Chris, one of the humans who worked for Scott and to his surprise... Amy Batista of the Elite. Granted, Chris was keeping his distance so he wouldn't be seen.. Just as Adam was keeping himself out of Jason's keen eyesight. Granted yes, they wanted to spy, but they didn't want to fully intrude.

"Ms. Batista as you requested sir."

Jason nodded shortly, motioning for Amy to stand beside him. "You are dismissed, return to Scott... Inform him of my whereabouts."

Chris and Adam picked a tall tree to hide behind, Adam speaking first: "Well this is certainly interesting."

"I might win that bet sooner then I thought," Chris put in thoughtfully, "You'll have to get your money ready, Copeland."

"I think not, Jericho. I'm going to win. You might have faith in William's abilities to manipulate and maybe he has succeeded thus far.. but, this is far from over."

"We'll see then, won't we."

Amy tucked a few rebellious strands of hair behind her ears. "I haven't seen Paris at night in two years... Although, the last time I was out.. We were--"

"Near the Latin Quarter, were you not?"

"Yes," She replied simply, "Why did you pick the Arc, of all spots in Paris?"

Jason gestured shortly, "We are at the West end of the Avenue des Champs-Élysées. It is quite a walk, but... There is also the riverbank, which might be less crowded, though I am unsure. We could also take the Metro"

Amy simply shrugged, "Whatever.. You had said we had things to discuss."

Jason frowned slightly, but only because he didn't have the complete control he had been hoping for.. "So I did.. And we shall talk whilst we view the City from the top of the Arc."

The redheaded woman nodded in reply, Adam and Chris moving from their previous hiding spot to follow them.

"How is your research coming along?"

"Well I've only just started it, though.. My sister had done some research last year for a school project.. She, at least, has the family tree outlined a few generations back so.. That's helped a lot."

The blond vampire held back a smirk, "And you have not thought to contact any of your relations living in France?"

Amy frowned a touch "I'm not sure if I have any living relatives in France. I guess I could ask my mom about that though. Or maybe my brother would know."

"There are also church records, if your younger sister has not looked through those."

"In Paris," Amy added a thoughtful tone, "Because Christy was limited with resources back home and with our aunts and uncles. But, if we do have family buried here, I'd assume they died here."

This time Jason did smirk, "Or you could ask McMahon or Bischoff for access to the Elite's records. You are not the first in your family to work for the Agency, as I am sure you are aware."

Amy shook her head, "No one in our family has talked about it before, so I always thought no one would enter this line of work."

"But the possibility is there," He suggested none the less, "You said it yourself.. You do have family buried within this city, the possibility that they met their respective deaths in this city is very likely."

"And then what would I do with that? Look up how they died?" Amy ran a hand through her hair, "I doubt that would really get me anywhere."

Jason nodded, "In regular records, correct. But in the agency's records .. Or perhaps those of the Elite? The answers to the questions you have could be answered."

Amy blinked, "Why are you helping me?"

He smiled as kindly as he could, "I only wish to assist you, Amy.. It is only within my nature."

Under normal circumstances, Amy would have snorted in disbelief.. And really, under normal circumstances, Amy wouldn't even be willingly going anywhere with the blond vampire but.. These were not normal circumstances, thus, she merely nodded.. The pair continuing the walk up to the top of the Arc. Once they had arrived there, Jason continued to plant suggestions regarding Amy's research and her past.. The blond vampire also pointing out the various buildings within view... Adam and Chris observing from nearby. Thanks to Jason's rather successful mind control, the two were able to at least reveal their presence, but that still didn't mean they were going to walk over to them and strike up a conversation. That could still be too risky. As such, Adam and Chris watched from a distance, following after Amy and Jason when they left the Arc to see more of Paris.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel.

_**Dijon, France**_

* * *

Unaware to what was happening in Paris, business continued as usual at the temporary headquarters in Dijon. Or at least somewhat usual, Shane making the necessary preparations for the next night watch. Paul was already slated to take tomorrow night's over night watch, while Shane himself would handle tonights. Tyson had been scheduled to take the night watch, however, with the younger McMahon's last minute re-assignment to Paris, plans had to be re-arranged. And it hadn't been Shane's idea entirely, his father and Eric both under the impression that it would be wise to send someone to keep watch over Amy. Shane agreed to that, of course, full well knowing how valuable she was to the Elite, and especially since she was the lone female on the Elite squad. That thought bothered Shane more than he was willing to admit. Of course, he wanted to regard it as pure coincidence, it would only make sense to attack the two 'weaker' members of the squad. Not that he would consider Trish or Lisa weak by any means; they were both tough and could hold their own against virtually anyone. What bothered him about it, was the way the vampires had gone about with their attack. They'd purposely left Lisa and Trish to fend off the weaker members of the attack force, while their main group took on Tyson and Paul. They'd left the two women virtually untouched...until the last possible moment when the main group seemed to switch places with the weaker members. As usual, the vampires had the numbers advantage, swarming upon the Elite and their fighting force in waves. They had successfully isolated Lisa and Trish, allowing for the subsequent kidnapping of the two women when Shane had called for the retreat. And he had done so rather reluctantly, the younger McMahon never wanting to leave anyone behind. Especially not members of the Elite, but... they just couldn't afford for anymore losses. Still, the kidnapping of Lisa and Trish left Shane with an unsettling feeling, aside from the obvious loss of their skills on the Elite..

Paul cleared his throat before stepping into the surveillance room, "every thing's set up for the night. Alarms are ready, guards have been posted."

Shane motioned briefly to the empty chair beside him. "What do you remember about the fight in Mexico? Not landscape or anything like that, but.. How they attacked."

The blond man's forehead etched in thought, "why are you asking this now?"

"Partially because I never had the chance to write up a full report for the archive," Shane idly tapped a pen on a monitor. "And partially because it disturbs me.."

"And you feel guilty, responsible.." Paul's statement like question left his mouth without a thought. "Which you shouldn't. You had to make a judgment call based on standard protocol. It's not your fault, Shane. Everyone understands that."

Shane was silent for a long moment, eyes closing as he spoke. "It's more than that, Paul... I could only hope that it would be so simple as just that. Of course I feel responsible, I was in charge that night, it was my decision to call for a retreat." A tired sigh escaped his parted lips, "of course I feel guilty, we could have gone after them... Tried harder to help them."

Paul ran a hand through his blond locks. "There really wasn't anything else we could do."

"We should have been more vigilante," Shane replied almost bitterly, "we should have been more prepared. And now, we're walking right into their territory--"

"Their territory is global."

"You know what I meant," the dark haired male leaned forwards, resting his arms heavily on his thighs. "They're in Paris and one of our Elite is in Paris at this very moment. And she's alone."

Paul eyed his superior carefully, "are you more bothered by the fact that it's one of the Elite or by the fact that it's Amy?"

Shane smiled dryly, "I'm more concerned with the fact that she's a female and that those assholes just happened to target Lisa and Trish in our last skirmish."

The blond man nodded slowly, still not completely buying it but.. "Then what are you thinking.. Why send Tyson out to Paris when you claimed to trust Amy? Why ask me about the fight when it's done and over?"

"Because I think they're planning something... Beyond what they usually plan, I'm fully aware that they mean to take us out completely." Shane shook his head, "whatever it is they're planning, it has something to do with Lisa, Trish and Amy."

"You can't assume that Shane," Paul pointed out, then held up his hands in defense when Shane shot him a disbelieving look. "Let me explain-- sure, they isolated Lisa and Trish, but we anticipated that because that's just how they operate. But, that doesn't automatically mean they're going to target Amy next."

Shane arched an eyebrow, "were you or were you not paying attention the other night? They did it again. They isolated us from Amy."

Paul nodded shortly, "I'm aware of that, but, they didn't do anything else to her, did they? Aside from that 'scratch' .. they left her unharmed. They could have taken her then, but they didn't."

"Which just leaves me all the more suspicious," Shane admitted darkly, "I should have told her to go back to New York."

"So she could be alone there?" Paul let out an uncharacteristic sigh. "Look Shane, I know how valuable she is to the Elite, I know how much she means to you and your family but... If they were going to do something-- anything... Don't you think they would have sent a more clear message by now?"

"It's possible, but not likely. They don't operate like that and you know it." Shane leaned back in his chair, "they operate like we do. They leave subtle hints, hidden messages, a trail of clues with no set ending. They don't outright do anything on purpose, they never have before and quite frankly? I highly doubt that they ever will."

"But it doesn't mean that they won't," Paul put in patiently. "They could be changing their tactics because we expect for them to operate a certain way. For all we know, you could just be reading into this more than you should be.. and they could be accomplishing a goal by it."

"Perhaps.."

"Shane.. You're sending Tyson in to Paris; Dave, Randy and Christy are due to arrive tomorrow evening.. If you're really that worried about something happening? I'll head into Paris every once in awhile to check on her." Paul bridged his hands behind his head, "or you could send Dave in there as well.. You could even send Randy. We know he'll look out for her."

Shane frowned in thought, "I need Dave for assignment with Eric, Randy stays here to oversee the security.. Christy needs to complete her training."

Paul shrugged, "then I'll go.. I'm going to be in Paris anyway, there's no saying I can't check on her and Tyson. Just to be on the safe side or whatever."

After a long moment, Shane half nodded. "I'll take that into consideration."

Paul took that as Shane's unspoken dismissal.. the blond man exiting the surveillance room shortly after. The dark haired man once again left to his thoughts. And perhaps Paul was right. Maybe he was just reading into things too much and playing into their hands. But, maybe Paul was wrong... They could be targeting Amy and at this very moment, there really wasn't anything they could do about it. Two Elite were a force to be reckoned with, but isolated? While they could still put up a good fight, the circumstances weren't exactly favorable. Still, with all of the preparations underway for the upcoming war, what Shane had dubbed the final battle, they needed everyone back at the main estate. Having Amy in Paris was partially to keep her from going stir crazy and partially because it was necessary to ensure that all of the necessary preparations would be complete.

**xxx**

_**Paris, France**_

Just as the humans continued with their preparations in Dijon, the small group of vampires in Paris continued with their own. They weren't exactly similar by any means since the main operational headquarters were located elsewhere. Still, they needed the base in Paris so they could track the humans easier.. In particular, they needed to keep a close watch over the lone member of the Elite in the city. Unlike the humans they weren't restricted to daytime hours, and that was partially due to the small human workforce and partially because most of the main headquarters was built into a mountain. And it would only be a matter of time until all of the Coven gathered at the main headquarters.. Though, no one was really sure what would happen after that.. If they would wait for the humans to come to them or if they would strike in small waves... But, that was still some time away, the vampires currently deciding on when they would make the final move to the fortress..

Scott scrutinized the two males before him, "we leave for the fortress in one week. As it has been previously discussed, the pair of you will be responsible for the humans in your charge. I am without a shadow of a doubt that Luna or Dawn will give the final word as to when the final stages are to take place."

Adam nodded shortly, "and after that? Are we to remain at the fortress until the battle begins?"

Scott shook his head, "as of this moment it has not been decided. Some of us will remain at the fortress at all times, whilst others may be designated for assignment. Where you are sent all depends on how far we have progressed with all of the necessary preparations."

Chris frowned, "and what of this place? We've already put so much time getting this place ready, the laboratory, the library.. Everything that exists here. Certainly we won't abandon it now.."

"As I had just stated, we will still return to Paris on occasion. And just because there has been the call to return to the Fortress, it does not necessarily mean that everyone will return at this time." Scott held up a hand when Chris and Adam both looked ready to protest. "I am awaiting the final decision from David. He has stayed behind this evening as it seems that Jason had a rather important issue to discuss."

Adam made a face, "so he's probably staying behind in Paris, to do whatever it is that he needs to do while we--"

"You will both remain in Paris," David interrupted as he entered the room, Chris and Adam soon bowing respectfully to their Elder. "It does mean that we will have to delay taking in our two newest members of the Coven, however, I feel it is necessary for the two of you to remain in Paris with Jason."

Chris raised his head a fraction, "where is Jason?"

"Speaking with the head of the laboratory," David replied shortly, "when he returns.. He is not to be bothered, is that understood?" When Adam and Chris both nodded, the elder vampire motioned for Scott to join him. "We leave within the hour, the two humans will remain here and do not forget my instructions."

Once David and Scott had left, Adam and Chris returned to the living room area to wait for Jason. And while they did intend on heeding David's instructions, it didn't necessarily mean that they couldn't ask a few questions..

"You don't think he's actually going to go through with it, do you?" Chris sent a questioning look to the taller vampire. "Sure, we might have overheard him talking about it but.. To actually go through with it?"

"We'll find out soon enough," Adam sat back on the couch, hands bridging behind his head. "I don't know much about the actual process, but, there aren't many who are strong enough to endure it."

Chris shrugged slightly, "I wouldn't say it's about surviving the actual transformation... But the process of readjusting to being a human again. Especially for one such as Jason."

The taller man frowned, "I would presume that Jason is strong enough to both endure the transformation and to endure the process of being human. However, I would think it all depends on how long he intends to carry on this masquerade."

"One month," Jason informed them as he entered the room. "I have been given exactly one month to, how did David put it... Charm. Persuasion and convincing her should fall into place."

Adam nodded slowly, "so why are we staying in Paris?"

Jason smiled wryly, "obviously because once I am a human, I will be more susceptible to threats. Whilst I am not trying to imply that one of our own Coven would attack me, it would be foolish of us to completely disregard the others that walk this earth."

Chris scoffed, "basically Adam and I get to be your bodyguards for a month? And then what? We bring all three of them to the Fortress?"

"More or less," Jason confirmed in a calm tone, "you need not concern yourselves with me every moment of the day. But, it will be necessary at times."

"Right," Adam arched an eyebrow then, "and just how are you going to charm her when she already hates you?"

Jason smirked, "simple. We have a connection with the Elite, using that connection I will become a temporary member. Conveniently, the first person of the Elite that I will come into contact with will be Amy."

Chris regarded him dubiously, "and if you should fail?"

"Doubtful that I would fail, however, if that does happen.. I have the misfortune of remaining human." Jason waved it off without a care, "but I will not fail, so it is not necessary to worry about such trivial matters."

Adam snorted, "I wonder if your attitude will change any... or your appearance for that matter. She's not stupid nor blind, William. She's going to figure out that it's you."

"And you doubt me, you doubt the abilities of the laboratory." Jason shook his head, "everything has been taken into consideration. All precautions for the procedure have been noted. There is nothing to worry about on my end."

"I still don't think it's a very good idea, but.. if this works?" Chris smirked slightly, "you'll have to explain this procedure to the rest of the Coven. I've yet to read any successful records."

Jason was silent a long moment, "none have been successful in previous attempts. They were not strong enough to survive the initial procedure or they were not strong enough to survive as a human. They lacked the simple faith in themselves and the common sense. I am not lacking in either area, thus, it will not be a problem."

Adam rolled his eyes, "only time will tell. So, when do you start this whole procedure, hmm? How long do you have until you lose all of those coveted superior senses?"

"The procedure will begin tomorrow evening," Jason stood shortly after, heading towards the double doors leading out. "You bore me. Do not wait up, I shall not be gone too long."

Chris mimicked him behind his back, exchanging a look with Adam before they were both leaving the mansion... Once again following after Jason, but not so close that he would notice. And even if he did, he wasn't acknowledging them. To Adam and Chris that meant one of two things.. Either Jason was going out on a hunt or he was going out to seek Amy. Either way, they supposed, it was a hunt.. Though, one was for survival and the other... Well, they still weren't quite certain. Yes, they both understood that she would be a power to be reckoned with once she was a member of their Coven. But, until that point, she remained one of their most powerful enemies. Logically, they should keep their distance from the hunter, but... For whatever reasons or another, either related to his task or not; Jason was doing anything but keeping his distance.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath aka Gangrel. Kinda short, but, I couldn't manage anything else.. sorry!

_**Paris, France**_

While Jason was somewhat aware to the fact that both Adam and Chris were following him, he paid them no mind as he continued towards his intended destination. The blond vampire was fully aware that someone else from the Elite would be joining Amy in Paris and quite soon... A smirk forming on his face. In one days time, there would be another new 'Elite' joining her. And whilst there may be some doubts amongst his Kin, Jason was fully confident in his plan.. Otherwise it would just be a waste of time to proceed. The procedure itself was still risky, but, at this point, it was a risk the blond vampire was willing to take. A part of him, the more sensible side looking out for his own self preservation, still questioned why he was willing to go through such lengths to get one mere human. The more logical side of him reasoned that it was simple-- it was for the greater good of the Coven. And as David's final remaining progeny, it was on Jason's shoulders to extend the line. Of course, Jason wouldn't question as to why David refused to take on another fledgling.. Nor would he ever expect an answer. David answered to no one. But, still... as the rented home came into his line of vision, Jason knew why he was going through such lengths and it all boiled down to his basic nature as a vampire. As a predator, he enjoyed the hunt, especially when the prey was one like her.. But, beneath the surface of it all... Where remnants of his humanity still lingered, he craved the companionship. And while he was still reluctant to admit that she was practically his equal..

An eyebrow arched as the door opened, "I trust this evening finds you well, pet."

Amy held his cool gaze for a long moment, "what brings you to the neighbourhood, Jason?"

The blond vampire made an open gesture, "I merely found myself restless... With the hour growing late, Amy, you ought to be sleeping."

She wrapped her arms around her waist, the redhead still not moving from the doorway. "I couldn't sleep, so I was doing some more research into my family history." Amy chewed on her lower lip in thought, "would you like to come in?"

Jason didn't have to think long about it, the vampire still approaching at leisure. "You had mentioned something about your research?" He queried as he entered the house, "have you made any further progress?"

"I registered an account with the local diocese, to see if they may have any records for Parisian relations." Amy seated herself on the couch, "you had suggested I check the Elite records?"

"That is correct," he seated himself on the opposite end of the couch. "Whilst I am not entirely certain, I believe you do have ancestors who were once members of the Elite. If that is the case, Amy, a look into the records may serve beneficial to you."

She nodded, "as I had mentioned previously to you, no one in my family had spoken of it before.. But, this really isn't a profession that's well known nor spoken of freely. Even amongst family members."

Jason smiled kindly, "I would think not, pet. This is quite the dangerous line of work, speaking from experience on the other side, as it were."

"Hmm," Amy shifted so she was fully facing him, the woman toying with a loose lock of hair. "Since you seem to know so much about me..."

"Shall I tell you a story?" He made himself comfortable, "how much would you like to know Amy? All of it from the beginning?"

"Only as much as you wish to tell, Jason.." She offered a hesitant smile to her sworn enemy. "It is your story, after all."

"A story that I have not shared with many," he informed her honestly. "But I will not overwhelm you with all of the details."

Amy's reply was to lean against the cushion, her hazel gaze on the blond vampire as he started to speak... And at first, he didn't tell her anything that she didn't already know. Perhaps, that was on purpose, or perhaps Jason was just stalling for time. Whatever the case, she listened politely and intently. It wasn't until he actually revealed something new, confirmed what the Elite had always suspected-- that Jason was in fact the last Childe of David. Had Amy not been under any sort of influence, or perhaps if she wasn't so tired, the logical side of her would have kicked in to just end it here and now.. But..

"You sound so lonely," she interrupted him quietly. "I mean, I know there are more of your kind in this world, I've encountered them everywhere but.. You just sound so lonely."

Cool blue eyes regarded the human for what seemed like an eternity.. Mind link established or not, this wasn't exactly the reaction he had anticipated. They had fought against each other on numerous occasions and yet... She was still able to express some sympathy? "And you are not lonely? Even though you have your Elite, your blood relatives?"

Amy yawned, "I try not to think about it.. And besides, the Elite is my life."

Jason simply fell silent, debating on whether or not he should just forgo the upcoming experiment and just seize the moment now.. She was on the brink of sleep, it would only take a matter of moments but... "You should rest properly."

Another yawn, "I'll walk you to the door at least, it would only be polite."

At that he could only nod, the blond vampire too lost in his inner musings. He hadn't expected anything really when he sought her out for the second time that night. But, what had transpired confused him greatly. Not just because she had willingly, with some influence, invited him inside.. But, she had listened, she had asked questions that many had asked. Not that it surprised him to any extent, everyone asked him questions about his past, about his life story.. But, they had all been denied. With her, the very human who was his greatest foe... He had spoken willingly. And that bothered him most of all as he ventured back to the Parisian mansion.

**xXx**

_**Dijon, France**_

Nearly everyone was asleep in the manor already, everyone save for Shane of course and he had to be awake for the night-watch. But, Paul soon found himself awake when there was a loud knock at the front door, the knocking only growing more persistent as Shane took his time checking the monitors..

"I thought they were arriving tomorrow?"

Shane nodded shortly, the two men now standing in the foyer. "Something must have come up.. Or Randy was just getting impatient enough to get Dave to agree."

Paul smirked, "I'll place my bets with the latter."

Shane merely shrugged, the man finally opening the door to let Dave, Christy and Randy inside. "Any particular reason as to why you three are here early?"

Dave ran a hand over his tired face, "someone insisted on getting here early just in case we were needed."

Randy shrugged, "I didn't want to miss out on anything. And besides, it's not like we're here that early, is it?" A beat passed, "where is everyone anyways?"

"Amy is in Paris, Tyson will be joining her tomorrow morning." Shane made an open gesture, "Eric is on call, but, we're not sure where he is at the moment, my father will be arriving next week.. And as you can plainly see, Paul and myself are here, as is John."

"I told you there was nothing important," Dave glared at the younger man, "we could have waited until tomorrow to leave."

Shane nodded abruptly, "and unless one of you is up to taking night-watch? I suggest you find your rooms and turn in for the night. We have a long couple of weeks ahead of us."

Dave lingered behind while Paul showed Randy and Christy to their respective rooms.. "Why is my sister in Paris?"

"I thought she would have told you.." Shane smirked, "she was getting restless here so, I sent her to Paris to handle a few things. Nothing major, I promise you Dave. Just a few necessary tasks."

"And Tyson is joining her because...?"

Shane frowned, "we felt it was necessary... my father, Eric and I. They're in Paris, you know."

Dave arched an eyebrow, "and you sent my sister into Paris knowing this? You willingly let her go there, alone, after what happened to Lisa and Trish?"

"Which is why I'm sending Tyson," the shorter man said tiredly, "I would go myself but I'm needed here until my father arrives.. And since we haven't heard anything from Eric recently, it's to be assumed that I'm in charge. I can't leave this compound un-attended David, you know that."

"I don't like it," the big man said, "I just don't like it at all. Not only is my sister in Paris, alone, but she's in Paris with those bloodsuckers." His eyes darkened, "and with that one little asshole in particular."

Shane nodded, "I'm aware. And while I'm sure you won't want to know about it, I should tell you.. We were attacked by them just the other night."

Dave smiled wryly, "you're right, I really didn't want to know about that.. But what bothers me more? Even though you guys were attacked, you still let Amy go there, alone. What if something happens to her, huh? What then?"

Shane waved it off, trying to keep his tone calm. "Amy knows how to take care of herself, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. She's one of the best in the Elite, you know it as well as I do."

"I understand that Shane, but she's only one person." Dave inwardly sighed, "she and Christy are the only family I have left. I don't want anything to happen to either one of them and at the moment? Amy's life could very well be on the line."

"If I had thought it was that much of a risk? I would have gone with her to Paris the night she left." Shane crossed his arms over his chest, "trust me Dave, I know how much she means to you... She means just as much to the Elite and to my family. My father thinks of her as a daughter, Eric treats her like a daughter.. Not to say that the Elite doesn't look out for one of their own but--"

"I know," Dave shifted his weight back, the man leaning heavily against the wall. "I also know you wouldn't purposely send her into danger and I'm sorry if I seemed pissy, but.. she's my sister."

"Understood," Shane said with a nod, and he really did understand... his own sister had died in their last battle with the vampires. "If you'd rather, I can have Tyson stay here and you can head into Paris."

Dave shook his head, "if I go, she's more likely to do something stupid.. Just how she is, you know? Always defying me and shit."

Shane nodded, "and if I sent Randy, I highly doubt there would be any work done. Not that I doubt your sister, just Randy's outstanding ability to get highly distracted."

Dave could only snort, "trust me I know. Even if Ames has kicked his ass numerous times before? He still won't back off."

"He's harmless."

"You shouldn't be defending him." A pause, "I think I'm going to call it a night. Will Christy be training with you or Eric?"

"My father actually," Shane ran a hand through his hair, "he wants to personally oversee the last stages of training for John, so, Christy will join them once my father gets here."

Dave simply nodded to that, bidding Shane a quick good night before heading towards what he hoped was his room. Or at least to an empty room, at that point he didn't really care. It bothered him, more than he was ever willing to admit, that Shane had willingly let Amy go into Paris by herself. And maybe she was capable of taking care of herself, but it was still dangerous to let her go there alone.. Especially if those damn vampires were around. In particular, Dave was worried about one vampire... One that his sister had seemingly developed an unhealthy obsession with. He partially understood her reasoning since that vampire had always targeted her during the battles.. but at the same time, she was walking a very dangerous line. Hunting a vampire was one thing, what his sister was doing was completely different... And Dave wondered if she even realised what she was doing because he couldn't quite figure it out himself. Still, he tried to have faith in Amy, she wasn't stupid by any stretch, but... He could only hope that she knew what she was doing.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply and to clarify.. Dave will refer to Dave Batista, David is David Heath or Gangrel (slightly OOC in my opinion as I'm making him talk a lot, lol). For that matter, quite a few people are OOC to an extent but, it's A/U . And the castle/fortress used really does exist, just tweaked for my story. Let me clarify, once again, I work with what I know about vampire lore and mythology. This is not based on any single movie, book or role playing game.. It's my twisted imagination at work.

* * *

_**Liege, Belgium**_

Tucked into the side of a mountain, the fortress they had acquired was nearly invisible to the human eye. That had been most convenient for their purposes, but it still hadn't been enough. It had taken quite a bit of work to restore the once formidable fortress to it's prior state.. The centuries of war fare in the area having taken it's toll. But now, as David stood on one of the balconies over looking the inner courtyard; he could almost say he was proud. With a forest nearby, they could easily conceal the army that had assembled within the fortress.. The fortress itself protected and armed, secure to a fault. Their Clan had taken quite a blow during the war with the Elite two years ago, nearly wiped out the majority of their fighting force. As such, they had found it necessary to re-forge old alliances with existing Clans in Central and Eastern Europe... Something that David and Luna had been reluctant to do, but it was necessary for their survival. A frown barely creased at the corners of his mouth, the survival of his line was also at stake in the upcoming power struggle. A fate that rested with his most trusted Kin.. If Jason did not succeed, David's line would cease to exist. A personal decision since the Elder vampire did not wish to bestow his lineage to just anyone.. Jason the final descendant of his, the pure blood-- and one of the last day walkers within their Clan. If Jason did succeed, however, a new line could start.. but if he failed, their Clan would ultimately fail.. And that thought did not rest well with the Elder vampire at all.

"David?"

David barely turned in place, "do make it quick unless it is worth my time."

Scott bowed his head low, "the humans are ready... Adam and Chris have arrived to the gates, just now."

"Then proceed, I do not wish for any further delays." He held up a hand when Scott started to walk away, "and what of my progeny?"

"I am uncertain," Scott said, then fell silent for a long moment.. "I am, however, under the impression that he will go through with his plans."

The Elder vampire turned from the balcony, "as he should.. Jason knows what is expected of him and he should not question my orders. Despite his doubts, his hesitation.. Amy is _key _to our survival."

Scott nodded shortly, "and if she does not accept her legacy?"

"That matters not.. What has been written can not be unwritten. What has been said can not be unsaid.. We are merely pawns in a game, Scott, though some of us may have notion to upset the game? They would fail in their attempt."

"Understood," Scott clasped his hands behind his back, bowing low to the Elder. "I will contact Jason to track his progress."

"It would be appreciated, however, I would hope it would not be necessary."

_**Elsewhere in the fortress..**_

Adam and Chris, despite their otherworldly appearance, lounged in one of the many comfortably appointed rooms in the fortress; quite resembling two college frat boys instead of immortal killers.. The two blond vampires waiting for Scott to appear so they could proceed. At first, the two vampires had expected to stay in Paris until they were needed at the fortress.. But, a change of plans had arisen when Scott had gotten wind of the Elite moving elsewhere in France. Not wanting to take any further chances, Scott had called Adam and Chris to the fortress.. Lisa and Trish concealed elsewhere for their own safety.

"You think he's human yet?"

Adam shrugged, tossing a magazine to the other side of the room. "When we left Paris, he was just starting the procedure.. Perhaps, by the time we get back.."

Chris smirked, "we will need to be there.. Even if all of our Clan is here, that doesn't exactly mean that Jason will be safe."

Adam cracked his knuckles, "and you are aware of what we need to do? Take care not to drain yourself too much, Keith. Only give what is necessary so that Trish will survive the night. Scott will see to it that she is properly cared for."

"Lisa will be your first fledgling.."

"I'm not stupid nor am I oblivious to what goes on around me, Keith."

"I was not implying that, Joseph.. Merely stating the obvious. For the many centuries that three of us have existed? We have never taken on a fledgling. Unusual, don't you think?"

Adam fell silent for a moment, "unusual perhaps, but not entirely unheard of.. Up until this point, it was not necessary. However, if our Clan is to thrive? Who else is left.."

Chris smiled grimly, "I do find it ironic, those who had taken so many of our Clan.. They will be the first to replace the lost."

Adam grinned, "funny how it all works out, hmm? They kill most of our Clan, we return the favour tenfold by taking three of theirs. And whilst it is easier for us to replenish the numbers.. I highly doubt the Elite can ill afford a loss like the one we are about to deal."

"They can not," Scott spoke up suddenly, "which is why it is necessary to begin the process now. Do not dally in your task, I leave for Paris to check on Jason. When I return, you will need to make ready to leave."

Adam and Chris quickly scrambled to their feet, following after Scott to one of the innermost rooms of the fortress... Lisa and Trish already there.

Lisa glared at the sight of them, "why are you doing this?"

Adam gave a casual shrug, "how do you say it... Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.. Life for a life. Without thought, you took our Kin. We are merely taking it back."

Lisa turned her face away when Adam stepped closer. "You won't succeed, even with this... You won't succeed."

Adam sneered, "keep telling yourself that, Lisa. We have already won."

Chris traced Trish's jawline with his index finger, "this will hurt, but.. Pay no mind. A moment of pain for a lifetime of pleasure."

With no further warning, Chris sunk his fangs sharply into Trish's neck; Adam doing the same with Lisa.. The two women soon releasing their last breaths as humans.

**xXx**

_**Paris, France**_

Just as they had planned, Tyson had left the headquarters in Dijon shortly after breakfast. The only changes to that plan; Paul, Dave and Randy were also heading to Paris.. But, they wouldn't be anywhere near Tyson.. Instead, they were going to start tracking down the two missing members of the Elite. Or at least, that was the general plan.. Since they hadn't heard from either Lisa or Trish since that fateful day, no one knew where they were ... Or if they were still alive. They wanted to believe they were alive and even if they didn't know where they should start looking, they went by the last known whereabouts of the vampires. Chances were slim, but, it was better than nothing... Shane already sending other members of the Agency to various parts of the country to look. Shane himself would be staying in Dijon to complete the training process with John and Christy... John to join the ranks of the Elite while Christy would be in the top tier just below Elite status. And Shane could admit that while John was nowhere near the level of experience that they needed.. He would at least help in the upcoming weeks spent fighting with the vampires. Frowning heavily, Shane flipped his cell phone open.. Quickly calling Tyson to make sure he had arrived safely in Paris.

Tyson rolled his eyes as he rang the doorbell, "you'd think he as a father sending his first born off to college." Arching an eyebrow at the door, the bald man knocked.. "Ames? Are you there?"

The door opened seconds later, Amy offering a sleepy smile. "I'm sorry about that Ty.. Late night last night."

Tyson shrugged, setting his suitcase in the hallway. "Did you get the agenda from Shane?"

"Yeah, got it a few seconds ago actually." Amy made a face, "have I ever mentioned how much I hate business meetings?"

"Necessary evil, Red." Tyson seated himself on the couch, "but at least he got us out of going to that one art exhibit."

Amy shrugged, "maybe but that doesn't mean we aren't out of the major one next week. I just wish this would end already.. I hate formal events, I hate business meetings. I want to find Lisa and Trish so we can just go kick their asses."

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "when did you get all like Paul and Randy? Between us all? You were the most level headed."

"Actually, that's Shane," Amy corrected him absently, then frowned...not wanting to tell him why she was so moody. "I'm just frustrated, you know? We could have ended this two years ago but we couldn't. And because of that? It's like we're back at square one or something."

"I know Ames, but.. At least we have some solid leads this time. We know they're around, we know that they already did something--"

"It shouldn't have happened before, Ty." Amy ran a hand through her hair, "if we had been more precise, if I hadn't been so hesitant.. I could have and should have killed him when I had the chance."

The bald man frowned, "then why didn't you? Obviously something must have stopped you from doing it or you would have killed him.. So, why didn't you?"

Amy chewed on her lower lip, "I don't know.. I had the chance, so many chances ... But I just couldn't.." She sighed, "and because of me, because I couldn't get the job done, Lisa and Trish are gone.. Those assholes are still running around and--"

"Then we take care of business," Tyson interrupted shortly. "That's all there is to it, Ames. We have a problem, so we take care of it."

"I guess," Amy said, pausing to say more when her cell phone rang.. Shane soon informing her that their plans had been changed-- yet again.

"Well?" Tyson asked once she was done, "what did Shane want now?"

Amy blinked, "apparently Bischoff's nephew is headed to Paris to help out with the Elite.. Since Shane can't be here, Eric wanted to send someone who had just as much experience."

Tyson moved from the couch, "so are we looking for him, meeting him at an airport?"

"Shane said that he'll be at the office building." Amy set her cell phone aside, "which means we should head over there now just in case."

"That would require you getting out of your pajamas.."

Amy picked up one of the pillows from the couch, hitting the bald man on the arm with it before she headed to her room to change. And once she was ready, the two making sure that they had the necessary firearms; they were headed to the office building in downtown Paris.

Tyson slipped his sunglasses on as he exited the car, "just keep your eyes and ears open."

Amy smoothed down her jacket, "you know it.."

No sooner had they left the car park did a noise catch their attention.. Amy and Tyson exchanging a look before heading in that direction.. Both readying their weapons if need be.

"Fucking shit," Tyson cursed under his breath, "what the hell are they doing here?"

"That's Adam and Chris," Amy removed her sunglasses, "but who the―"

"Kick ass first, ask questions later."

Amy rolled her eyes a little at that, following after Tyson to assist this unknown person.. Who just so happened to be the current victim of an attack.

"I'll get you back for that," Jason muttered irritably to Adam, "I'm a human, you asshole."

Adam smiled smugly, "I know that Allen.. and just consider this payback for that one incident two years ago."

Chris suddenly released his death grip on Jason's arms, Amy and Tyson approaching quickly. "We'll be in touch, now play dead like a good human."

"Fucking cowards," Tyson glared at the spots where Adam and Chris had only just stood. "Ames, can you ID this guy? I'll scan the area."

Amy knelt down so she could check for a pulse on the seemingly lifeless body, hazel eyes carefully checking for any surface wounds. "He's breathing.." A frown, "and he wasn't exactly freaking out when he got attacked... Most everyone would if--"

"I'm," the unknown dark haired male winced, Jason's voice having changed as well. "I'm looking for my uncle."

"ID please."

"My wallet," weakly, he reached for the object.. Amy taking it from him after a moment.

"Thanks," she mentioned, leafing through the wallet to find the Elite card. "So you're Bischoff's nephew. Shane told me and Ty to look for you at the office building... and I really shouldn't be talking this much when we should get you back to the HQ." Frowning at her mental slip, the redhead sat back on her heels. "Ty! Get the car so we can go."

Tyson arched an eyebrow, "and since when did we start taking unknown people off the street?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "since this person just so happens to be Bischoff's nephew. Give me a hand."

Tyson rolled his eyes right back, picking up the dark haired male without another word. "Does he have a name?"

"Allen," the Southern accented voice replied. "Allen Jones... I was in the States when--"

"We know," Amy interrupted, a firm tone to her voice as she continued. "And you shouldn't be speaking yet until we get to Dijon. We'll have them look you over once we get there."

Tyson sent her a look, waiting until he had gotten 'Allen' situated in the back seat of the car. "And what about Paris?"

Amy half shrugged, starting the car once Tyson was in the passengers seat. "We work around it, that's what. He's more important, Ty so let's just go and get the hell out of here in case those two assholes decide to come back."

Tyson frowned as they left Paris, Amy intent on heading back to Dijon instead of continuing with whatever assignments they had. And while he did understand that it was necessary to get Allen back to Dijon and to a safer place.. Tyson didn't understand why it couldn't wait. It wasn't like they didn't have the necessary means to treat the wounds in Paris. Shaking his head, Tyson focused his attention on the countryside.. Amy not having said a word since they left Paris.. Allen concealing a smirk. Everything, save for the one harsh kick that Adam had deemed necessary, was going according to plan. Chris and Adam had staged the attack just as Amy and Tyson were approaching the office building. And just as Jason had anticipated, their Elite side had warranted their interference.. Allowing him the opportunity to slip into the Elite. Of course, he could have just arrived to Dijon under the simple guise of being Bischoff's nephew but.. He just had to see if he could possibly play the sympathy card. Of course, he wasn't expecting to get that treatment from Tyson, but his intended target had acted accordingly.. Jason pulling the perfect mask of pain once they arrived at the compound in Dijon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply and to avoid any confusion, Allen is Christian in humanoid form.

* * *

_**Dijon, France**_

When Amy arrived back to the compound in Dijon, Shane had been more than a little surprised…. It wasn't until Tyson appeared behind her, the bald man carrying a nearly 'lifeless' body with him. On the way to the on-site medical office the redhead explained the situation to Shane; the dark haired man frowning as he listened. He had heard of Bischoff's nephew, but in all of the years that Eric had been employed by the agency he had never met the young man. That in itself was odd since the Bischoff family, aside from the McMahon's of course, had the most presence in the agency over all. Next in line would be the Dumas-Batista family, but those records were confidential and closed to everyone- except for Shane, his father and Eric.

"Where did you find him?"

"Just outside of the office building," Tyson explained when Amy wouldn't reply, "He was attacked by Copeland and Jericho."

Shane nodded slowly, his arms crossing over his chest. "And you've already identified him properly as Eric's nephew?"

Tyson nodded to the redhead, "she checked his ID…"

"It's in his wallet," Amy finally spoke up, "I gave it back to him, but once we're done here I'll take it down to the lab so they can run a background check."

"Was he at least responsive before?"

"Yeah," Amy tugged her hair out of the ponytail it had been in, "his pulse was weak but it was there, he managed to answer a few questions… I guess he just passed out on the way here."

Shane ran a hand through his dark hair, "and you couldn't think to treat this in Paris? I'm not saying that you didn't follow proper protocol, but you could have taken him to one of the hospitals there, finished up your business meetings and then come back."

Amy blinked, "but if he's Bischoff's nephew, I thought it would make more sense to bring him here… Especially if Eric is coming back," a beat passed, "Eric is coming back here, isn't he?"

"He's been on assignment for the past few weeks Amy, so I'm not certain." Shane seated himself in one of the chairs lining the wall, "Paul, Randy and your brother are also on assignment; my father is training Christy and John so I'm not sure what the two of you can do whilst you're here."

"If it's alright with you Shane, I'd rather stay here… I mean, Ty and I found him and since we were supposed to be meeting him…."

Shane arched an eyebrow, "you feel as though he's your responsibility?" He sighed when Amy nodded, "I don't entirely agree with your decision, Amy. I'd rather have you out in the field doing something but at the same time..." Glancing between Bischoff's nephew and Tyson, Shane thought over the possibilities; "Tyson if I could have a word with you?"

The bald man nodded shortly, following Shane into the hallway just outside of the office. "What is it?"

"Dave has expressed his concerns for Amy, he doesn't want her in the field unless it's absolutely necessary and given what's happened recently and in the past? I can't say that I disagree." Shane's forehead etched in thought, "but at the same time we both know how she can be when she's cooped up for too long… She's likely to drive herself and everyone around her insane."

"So you're going to let her stay here and baby-sit Bischoff's nephew? And what about me, what about Cena and her little sister?"

Shane rolled his eyes just a little, "Cena, her sister and my father are already on their way to another part of the country to train. Once Randy, Dave and Paul return from their assignments…. Their training would only get in the way. As for you, that's your decision. If you want to stay here then fine, I won't stop you from doing that but if you want to return to Paris and carry on with the assignment there, you can return."

Tyson crossed his arms, the bald man in thought for a long moment. "I don't want to leave her alone. And it's not because of Bischoff's nephew, I just…. After what happened to Lisa and Trish, I should have been there for them."

"Don't do this out of guilt," Shane warned the taller man, "I'm already going through the same and if we continue like this, we'll make a mistake."

Tyson opened his mouth to argue that when the door opened, Amy stepping into the hallway first; the door held open so Allen could follow.

"I'm just going to show him to his room," the redhead explained herself, an arm looping around Allen's waist, "then I have to get back to Paris, all of my stuff is still there."

"And how is he?" Tyson questioned her before they could leave, "Amy?"

"Nothing's broken, he's just tired… the nurse gave him some Tylenol for the pain." The redhead stifled a yawn, "Ty, do you think you could pick up my stuff for me? I really need to rest."

Tyson and Shane exchanged a look at that, the dark haired man speaking first: "What happened in Paris?"

Amy bit down on her lower lip, not wanting to admit that she was trying to hack into the Elite records… "Just tired that's all, looking over records and stuff for the agency. I want to be more prepared for the upcoming war… we really can't afford to take chances this time."

Shane didn't look entirely convinced but nodded anyway, "I'm expecting for Dave, Paul and Randy to be back sometime tomorrow… take the rest of the day off, but be ready for an early meeting in the morning, alright? I'll take care of the background check for Allen."

"And I'll head to Paris now, go pick up whatever was left at the mansion there…" Tyson jammed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, an unsettled look on his face as he left.

"Do you want a hand Amy?"

She shook her head, "thanks but I can handle this…" Amy offered a smile to Shane, the redhead and Allen making their way slowly down the hallway. "It shouldn't be too much longer until we get to the elevator…"

"Who…. Who was that?"

Amy smiled slightly, "the bald guy is Tyson Tomko, and he's one of the top in the Elite. The other guy is Shane McMahon, third in the line of command behind his dad and your uncle. You'll meet everyone else when they get back tomorrow I'm sure of that… Randy is pretty nosy anyways and my brother Dave is likely to give me the third degree for coming back here early."

"Sorry 'bout that…"

"It wasn't like you asked those two bloodsuckers to attack you, so it's not your fault." Amy paused as they reached the elevator, "why haven't we ever met you before? I mean, since you're Eric's nephew and all that…"

"I don't operate in the same part of the agency…. One of the few families that got split up."

"Oh," Amy pressed one of the buttons on the panel, "I know this isn't the only branch in the agency, just haven't really worked with the other branches that much. I wonder if that's going to change or not."

Allen managed a shrug, "the way my uncle explained to me… I'm on loan."

Amy grinned, "If the guys give you a hard time, which I'm pretty sure they will, just send them my way and I'll set them straight. I've had to deal with them forever it seems. And they aren't all that bad most of the time, just sometimes they can be a bit much."

"How long have you and your brother been doing this?"

"Going on six years, three in the field…" She let out a sigh, "our mom didn't want us doing this at all, but she never gave us a reason as to why just that she wanted us to avoid it. Or at least me and Christy, she didn't have a problem with Dave doing this." Before he could ask, Amy clarified: "Christy is my little sister and Dave is the oldest."

At that Allen simply nodded, Amy assuming that the Tylenol must have kicked in by now since he was walking a lot better when they got out of the elevator. Still, she offered her support as they walked down the hallway; Amy quickly checking the bedrooms to see if any of them were still un-occupied. And once she'd found a room, Allen was quickly settled; Amy returning to her own room down the hallway.

**xXx**

_**Liege, Belgium**_

Not long after Tyson, Amy and Allen arrived to the compound in Dijon; Chris and Adam returned to the fortress in Liege. Their first task was already out of the way, the two blond vampires knowing full well that they would have to return to Paris every once in awhile to check in on Jason…. Assuming he could get out of the Elite's sight anyway and they really weren't sure if the blond vampire now masquerading as a human would be able to do that. But they could worry about that later, Adam and Chris returning to the fortress to check on the two newest members of the Coven…

Dawn arched an eyebrow at the two blond vampires, "you two are late. That one…. Lisa? Either she's always been this volatile or she's clearly inherited it from you, Adam. She's reckless and rash already, go to her now and handle this problem or I will put her out of her misery."

Adam didn't bother to argue or question the command, knowing that it would be futile in the long run anyway… You just didn't question Dawn or Luna.

"As for Patricia," Dawn smoothed the front of her silk blouse down, "she will require some work of course… A proper education in the ways of our society, however, she is adequate enough."

Chris nodded shortly, "so what should I do now? Scott told me and Adam to keep an eye on Jason and we can't very well do that if we're going back and forth…"

Dawn flicked away a miniscule piece of lint from her dress pants, "Luna and I will see to it that Lisa and Trish are properly educated, you and Adam need only ensure that they are ready."

"I'm sure it's not my place to ask, but I'm asking anyways… What about Amy?"

"That is up to David, of course… no one else has a say in what's going on there." Dawn concealed a frown, her eyes barely betraying her thoughts. "From what I understand though, Jason will handle all of Amy's education and training…. Not just as a member of the Coven but also for the Council."

Chris couldn't help but smirk a little, "that's going to cause problems in the Coven… a fledgling vampire taking on a position like that so soon?"

Dawn smiled thinly, "even if she is a fledgling, she will be a force to be reckoned with. David saw to that so perfectly…. I just hope he isn't making a mistake."

"Jason has always been his favourite, the fact that he is the remaining progeny of David aside…" Chris frowned in thought, "will they take first rank on the Council then?"

"If David has his way, they will take first rank."

"And you're okay with that?"

Dawn's eyes steeled over, giving Chris the answer he needed without using words. Obviously she didn't agree with the decision, but… the Coven was David's and ultimately any decision regarding status was up to him. "Well, if there isn't anything for you to do here, I suppose you should check in with Scott or David… make yourself useful and don't cause trouble, understood?"

Chris bowed low to her, not in a mocking manner by any means. "Understood and what has been said will not be repeated."

Dawn nodded sharply to that, turning quickly on heel to head elsewhere in the fortress.

Chris, meanwhile, while had initially intended to make himself useful; ended up looking for Adam… the shorter of the two blond vampires finding the taller one in the hallway. "I take it that means you have everything under control…"

"Dawn was over-exaggerating," Adam gestured to the locked door, "observe if you'd like but I'd say they're taking this quite well."

"The door has to remain shut for a reason," Chris back pedalled to the nearby observation room. "And besides, this way we can watch without being seen."

Adam simply shrugged as he followed, "according to the guards, they haven't woken up yet and from what Scott told me, that's a very good thing. It means that the blood has been accepted."

Chris arched an eyebrow, "even though Dawn claimed that Lisa was in a frenzy of some sort?"

"As I said, Chris… Dawn was over-exaggerating." Adam seated himself in one of the rolling chairs in the room, "I suppose we should arrange to head back to France soon, though, I am uncertain if we need to set up a temporary base of operation in Dijon or if we head back to Paris."

"Well you saw what happened; they took Jason with them to Dijon… And unless she intendeds on heading back to Paris and taking him with her? I'd say we head to Dijon as well."

Adam smirked, "I had been expecting that she would have simply headed to one of the local hospitals… His injuries really weren't that bad, just a black eye and a bloody nose."

Chris rolled his eyes, "his surface injuries weren't bad but you nearly busted his ribs."

Adam shrugged it off without a care, "payback is a bitch. He nearly got me killed because of that woman…. I was returning the favour, just in a much nicer way."

Chris snorted at that, "and you do realise that when we deal with them again? You can not be that aggressive. We're supposed to be protecting him, not hurting him further. David would kill you himself if he knew."

Adam smiled darkly, "which is why David will not find out, but you do underestimate me Chris. I know my limits and I am aware of his temporary limits. There is only so much a human body can deal with and I did take it fairly easy on him…. All things considered."

"True," the blue eyed vampire conceded, "and I do believe you owe me money… he's been accepted as one of them and that was one of the terms of our bet."

"I'm not paying you anything until I see it with my own eyes; they were merely acting as they always do and rushing the rescue." Adam flicked his long blond hair over his shoulder, "whether or not they truly accept him remains to be seen."

"You can't change the terms of the bet."

"I can since it was never put in writing."

"Whatever, I say he has at least succeeded with the first part of his plan and as such? You owe me money."

Adam rolled his eyes, "I'll write you a personal cheque when I get my allowance from Dawn. Now be quiet and pretend you're doing something… otherwise we'll get assigned to guard duty."

The shorter vampire mimicked him dryly but complied none the less… The two then trying to look as busy as possible. Of course, they fully realised that it would fool anyone but their superiors… Adam and Chris both very thankful for the fact that Dawn, Luna, Scott and David were equally busy at that moment. Another one of their allies had just arrived to the fortress; the Elders of that particular Coven meeting with David and Luna to discuss the exact details of how this alliance would work. Obviously their allies wouldn't be involved in every step of the upcoming war but they would be needed and necessary if the vampires were going to succeed. And as they all knew- failure to succeed simply was not an option.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply and to avoid any confusion, Allen is Christian in humanoid form.

_**Liege, Belgium**_

As the sun started to set behind the mountains in the West, the fortress began to come alive within the safety of the walls. Those who had been inside most of the day were now moving to the inner courtyard and some headed into the small towns surrounding the area to feed. Others remained within the fortress to conduct business or to train for the upcoming battles… Adam and Chris, whilst they were intending on heading out sometime that evening to feed, waited for the two newest members of the Coven to wake. As they were well aware, most of their education on rules of the society and the Coven were to be left up to Dawn and Luna… Basic survival skills and adapting to their new states of being, however, were left up to Adam and Chris. The two blond vampires had been aware of that from the moment they'd kidnapped Lisa and Trish…. the two female vampires were their personal responsibility and would be their responsibility until David felt otherwise. And where David was concerned, no one was ever certain as to when he was satisfied with the level of training or amount of preparation that one undertook. In fact, the only vampire within the Coven who seemed to measure up to David's high expectations was his remaining progeny… something that made Jason feared, envied and highly disliked.

Adam clasped his hands behind his back, "it shouldn't be too much longer until they're ready for their first hunt." He canted a glance sideways, "as Scott has advised and trained us, we let them go on their own for as long as think they can… if we are needed and only if we are needed, do we interfere."

Chris nodded shortly, "I am well aware of our instructions Adam or do you also doubt my ability to comprehend simple directions?"

Adam smirked in reply to that, the taller vampire remaining silent as Lisa and Trish were lead towards them. "Surely they have more options for attire then that?"

Chris arched an eyebrow, "I thought we were to be more concerned with their survival not with their appearance?"

"They look too obvious Christopher, or would you like to have your new mate killed on the very first hunt she goes on?" Adam circled the brunette vampire, then turned his sharp green gaze towards the lesser vampire; "you… go fetch something more appropriate for her and do not dally or I will have your head."

"I can handle my own clothing," Trish spoke up smoothly before Chris could say a word. "Or do I not meet your approval?"

The blue eyed vampire grinned, "I do not wish to inspect your attire, Patricia… merely how you're coming along otherwise." He stepped towards her casually and then grasped her chin between his thumb and index finger. "We'll find out tonight if there's more bite to that mouth of yours."

Trish stepped back abruptly, "I just might be one of you now, but that still doesn't mean I have to like you… or work with you. Take me back to the Elite."

Chris smiled condescendingly, "no worries Patricia, you'll see them soon enough. For shame though, you have it all at your fingertips… why would you ever want to go back? You don't need them anymore, they're beneath you."

Trish scowled, "they're my family, that's why. I want to go back and if you won't take me to them? I'll find my own way out of here."

Chris sneered and stepped forwards to pin her back against the wall, "you wouldn't survive alone, Princess. And once they find out what you've become? Just what makes you so certain they won't kill you on the spot… forget about going back because you can't go back. You're one of us now and we are your family. They are the enemy."

Adam cleared his throat, "perhaps we should have this discussion after we have all fed? Neither you nor Lisa has gotten any sufficient nourishment since you've arrived to Liege. Certainly you must be hungry."

Lisa, who hadn't said a word since their turning, suddenly smiled. "Surely you know what happened to those guards who had been assigned to us…. Pity, they were young and had just recently been assigned here… or so he told me when he was pleading for his miserable life."

Something akin to impressed filtered into Adam's green eyes before he took one of Lisa's hands in his. "You shouldn't have done that without one of us present… what if you had taken too much from him, hmm?"

Lisa waved it off without a care, "I needed to eat and he was convenient…"

Adam shook his head, "true as that may be, you should have waited until the time was right. I can be lenient with you just this once. But you must be careful, Lisa, it is necessary for the survival of our Kind. Even within these walls that were built to protect us, there are still rules that we must abide by."

When the lesser vampire returned with a new change of clothing, their conversation was put on hold… Lisa and Trish departing for a moment to change, whilst Chris and Adam remained in the hallway. And once they had gotten back, Chris tried a new approach with his charge.

"I do not wish to be as harsh with you as the time we spend together will only increase," Chris spoke softly and almost kindly to the blonde female. "But certainly you can understand, you can not go back to what you once were."

"I don't care if I'm one of you or if I'm human, I just want to go back to my friends."

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, "in time you will not wish for this and whether that is by your choosing or by my influence? You will understand. But, until that time comes I am willing to compromise with you…"

Trish showed some interest at that, "and just how do you intend on doing that?"

"Quite simple as the Elite are scheduled to be in Paris in three days, not all of them will be there but I am aware that Amy will be…" Chris inwardly smiled when Trish turned her full attention to him, "if it can be arranged, we shall embark on a simple tracking mission to Dijon. What I plan for, however, is far more intricate. As you know, the Elite move and operate much like us; where they are we plan to be and vice versa."

"You're planning on confronting them in Paris?" Trish surmised properly, "or is there more to it then that?"

Chris half shrugged, "that is only part of it, Patricia… but if you should wish to know more? You will need to cooperate with me whilst we are in Liege and tonight when we hunt."

Trish pressed her lips into a thin line, thankful that her fangs hadn't quite lengthened to the point where they were painful just yet… "You have a deal. But I do have one more request of you, Christopher."

"And that would be?"

"Stop calling me Patricia because it pisses me off."

Chris laughed heartily at that but nodded easily to her request; the four vampires finally leaving the safety of the fortress to hunt.

**xXx**

_**Dijon, France**_

As lunch time came around in Dijon, many of the occupants in the mansion were well within their routine for the day. The newest arrival to the mansion, however, had been awake since last night and nowhere near his usual routine… Jason going through personal hell as he was trying to get used to being human again. And maybe it wouldn't have been so rough for him if he could still remember what it had been like but… many of his memories from his mortal life had been taken away. Or he had tried his best forget about his human life. Whichever the case, he was currently going through what he dubbed as torture. His senses weren't as sharp, his body was still aching and to top it all off; no one had left him alone since his arrival. Shane and Tyson had more or less insisted that he have breakfast with them that morning, despite Jason's protests that he just wasn't hungry. And when they just wouldn't take no for an answer, he had reluctantly joined them in the dining room; Jason letting out a near inaudible sigh of relief when he spotted Amy. But, breakfast hadn't gone as he would have liked; Tyson and Shane asking him question after question about his uncle, his life in the Elite and why he had gotten into the agency to begin with. Thankfully for him though, after breakfast was mercifully over; Jason was on his own until lunch. But that hadn't gone quite to his liking either…. Many of the occupants in the manor coming up to him and interrupting his futile attempts to sleep.

"Allen?"

He tensed at first, but then calmed considerably when he saw who it was… "Good afternoon Amy."

She offered him a smile, "we don't really have any set plans for lunch… I was just wondering if you wanted to head into Dijon with me?"

An eyebrow arched at that, "are you sure that's alright? I mean, since I got here…"

Amy rolled her eyes a little, "don't worry about Shane and Ty, they're naturally paranoid of everyone. And if we leave now, they won't have a chance to tag along." She held up her car keys, "so what do you say? Are you coming with me or would you rather stay here?"

Allen grinned, "I'd love to come with you…. And I guess I'm just not used to this anymore, being around so many people. My assignment had me on my own for years."

Amy wrinkled her nose, "that's the opposite of what I've been doing. But even when I'm not with the agency, I'm never really alone because of my siblings. I just got back from Paris though and I loved that because I finally had the chance to be on my own for a day or two."

"You could always transfer to another part of the agency, still be a part of the Elite but be more on your own?" Allen waited until she had unlocked the passenger's side door, "why were you in Paris?"

"Taking care of some of the loose ends for the Elite, we had to get our business end of the agency operational again and I was supposed to be doing that but…" Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I didn't exactly do any of what I was supposed to do. I got too caught up in personal stuff."

Allen arched an eyebrow, "you can tell me… I'm not going to say anything to anyone else if that's what you're worried about. It's not like I really know anyone else anyways."

Amy let out a sigh, "okay… well obviously you know what we're up against on a daily basis, right? The last time we were in France, we ran into this one group of vampires and I got assigned to a one on one track. It was the toughest assignment I've had, the most challenging and as much as I hate to admit it? That vampire got the best of me on more than one occasion."

Allen held back a smirk, "it almost sounds like the two of you brought out the best in each other then?"

Amy smiled wryly, "I never asked him and I really don't want to ask him… besides, if I had the chance to ask? I highly doubt he would admit to it. From all that I managed to gather during the track, he's one of the most egotistical beings I've ever dealt with." Shaking her head, Amy glanced around at the countryside, "but moving on … I ran into him again in Paris, only this time around? He … I'm so mad at myself for this, but he established a mind link."

Allen feigned a perfect look of shock, "he must be pretty powerful then."

"I never said he wasn't and I don't doubt that he is… he has to be if he's survived for as long as I think he has." Amy shrugged it off as she continued, "so he established this mind link and he brought me to this one cemetery in Paris. Specifically to a tomb which belongs to one of my ancestors…. And then he went on about how I couldn't escape my destiny but he wouldn't say anything else about it so I kind of did my own investigating."

"He helped you?" Allen blinked, "why in the hell would he want to help you?"

"I'm not sure," Amy replied honestly, "I mean the last few times I've run into him? Both in the past and recently? He wasn't exactly helpful. More like intimidating, cruel, rude and…. And…"

"And?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss dealing with that sanctimonious son of a bitch. Maybe it was the challenge of it all, the thrill of the—"

"Hunt?" Allen offered when she abruptly trailed off, "just because we're human doesn't mean we don't hunt… that's what my uncle says all the time, you know."

Amy nodded shortly, "I know… Eric would say that to us all the time when we were still in the academy." She parked the car near a secluded café, "is it wrong that I miss him when he's supposed to be the enemy?"

Allen half shrugged, "maybe it's just what you're used to? Dealing with him on a daily basis instead of the usual mode of operation for the Elite? And because you got used to that one on one track, because you ran into him again now? Maybe you were just expecting for that to continue."

Amy sighed, "I guess that is true but… I feel so damn weak because of that."

Allen shook his head, "that doesn't make you weak, Amy, it just means you know what you want to do and you're good at it. Like I said, it sounds like he brings out the best in you and if that's the case? Of course you'd want to do that more because you get a sense of pride from doing your job."

"Yeah…" Amy unbuckled her seatbelt, "and you won't say anything to anyone, right? I haven't even told my brother or my sister about this. Even though it does involve them, I just don't want them to know yet."

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone, you can trust me Amy."

Amy sent him a grin, "thank you. And just for that? I'm going to pay for lunch."

Allen smirked a little, "you really don't have to do that for me and honestly? I'm not all that hungry. I tried to tell Shane and Tyson earlier that my ribs were still bothering me and that's why I couldn't eat too much."

Amy's forehead etched in thought, "well do you want to just drive around for awhile? I haven't really been to Dijon but I'm sure we could find something to do here."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you trust me? I could be wrong, but I don't think Shane and Tyson trust me very much and yet… you're willingly spending time around me, got me out of that mansion—"

"I hate being cooped up myself, so that was for me too;" Amy corrected him and then shrugged, "honestly, the way I see it? You're Eric's nephew and that's reason enough. I trust Eric like he was family; he's never let me down so…"

Allen simply nodded in reply, and of course he was fully aware of Bischoff's relationship with the members of the Elite. Specifically he knew how much Amy trusted Eric Bischoff and he also knew what they didn't know. Because if they did know the truth about their trusted mentor, well suffice to say… his cover was gone. Without Eric Bischoff's assistance, Jason wouldn't have been able to get himself in with the Elite in his current disguise. Not that he would have overly minded that part now that he had gone through with it… Jason already trying to think of a way to end this masquerade early. Maybe some of them weren't so bad to deal with, but he wanted his superior body back and he wanted it back now. And if his suspicions were correct, Jason wasn't the only one who missed his former self.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to.. And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply. And this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous but there's quite a bit going on so…. Enjoy?

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

Despite the fact that he still had two weeks to carry out this charade, Jason had already contacted David to see if he could end it early. The former vampire had at least accomplished part of his task and that was getting closer to Amy and gaining information from her that he couldn't find out otherwise. Over the past two weeks of living with the Elite in Dijon, Amy had told him things that she hadn't told anyone else… specifically, she had told him about the after effects of one of their more memorable encounters. Barely visible to his human sight but still recognizable to him, the faintest traces of puncture wounds were on the redheaded woman's neck. Of course he knew what they were and who had put them there, but, until recently Jason had never known that it was affecting her. And whilst it wasn't affecting her quite as much as it could given the circumstances; it was still enough for his purposes. Still, living as a human for two weeks was already proving to be too much for him and as much as he didn't want to admit any sort of defeat… Jason was going near insane; so much in fact that he came close to seeking out one of the known vampires in the area to get it over with already. Before he could do something that rash or stupid, David agreed to his progeny's request. But, that wouldn't happen for another night; Jason more or less stuck as a human in Paris with the Elite until then.

Amy rolled her eyes as Shane briefed them all on an important group assignment. "I really don't see why a party is considered important. We already know those bloodsuckers aren't in Paris anymore… or at least not the ones were supposed to be tracking, so why are we attending this party?"

Shane pinched the bridge of his nose, "because my father and Eric said it was important, that's why." An eyebrow arched at the older Batista sister, "what is with you lately, huh? You never used to question the assignments like this."

Amy shrugged, "I really don't know what you're talking about Shane, because I haven't changed. I've always been this, how does your father say it…. Impertinent. Especially when it comes to assignments that involve dressing up."

Tyson cleared his throat, the bald man accustomed to playing peacekeeper between Amy and Shane. "What time does this little party start and where is it going to be?"

"At the Chateau des Condé," Shane replied in a strained tone, his gaze trained on Amy though he addressed everyone present. "And it is far from a little party, it's an annual masquerade ball and gala."

"In other words, it's a trap… and you're using us as bait?" Randy questioned incredulously, "Are you insane?"

Shane smiled tightly, "we're not using the Elite as bait, and we aren't using the Agency as bait. If you really want to get technical, however, then yes we are using one person as bait but that's only because my father and Eric believe it's the best lead we have."

Dave immediately shook his head, "you are not using my sister as fucking bait for those damn bloodsuckers. You want them so badly? You go find their fucking nest and you wipe them out there. I am not about to—"

"You aren't my father and I am an adult capable of making my own decisions," Amy interrupted her older brother smoothly and then turned her attention to Shane. "I'm going to presume that the dangers for this are the same as they usually are if not more so?"

"There are more risks involved since we aren't sure how strong their forces are, this gala will be used to gain an estimate so we can prepare." Shane grimaced, "I'm not going to say that you absolutely have to do this for the Elite but from all that we have seen? You're their main target or maybe you're their final target but regardless…. They want you."

Amy nodded shortly, "then there's really nothing else to consider is there?" Without waiting for any word of confirmation, she stood. "Where do we pick up our attire for this gala and what time do we need to be there?"

Shane also stood, "we leave as a group shortly before sunset, appropriate attire for everyone can be found in your rooms. I would suggest that you use the time we have here to prepare yourselves mentally and physically. Obviously, we're going to have tight security for this given the risks that are involved but that still doesn't mean we can't come prepared."

Dave gritted his teeth, glaring at the back of Amy's head as he followed her out of the living room. "Are you out of your fucking mind? You aren't doing this Ames, I don't care what it takes but you aren't—"

She spun around, fixing her brother with a hard stare. "And what else can I do, huh? You heard what Shane said, for whatever reasons they want me. But just because they want me doesn't mean they're automatically going to get me, does it? I've been doing this just as long as you have David and I am perfectly able to fight them."

"That's not the point, sis." Dave crossed his arms over his chest, "they've been too quiet, way too quiet if what Shane says is true about the biggest war being just around the corner. Something bad is going to happen, I can feel it."

"Then go tell that to the psychics that are going to be there tonight," Amy squared her shoulders, "regardless of what you think is safe and unsafe? I'm going through with this because it's my job. I know what the dangers are and quite honestly? I really don't care. We both knew what the risks were when we joined the Agency or have you forgotten about that already?"

"Amy—"

"Save it," she nearly snapped, "I need to get ready for this gala and I would suggest that you do the same frère."

Dave turned and punched the wall in anger knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk her out of going through with this near suicidal mission. But he also realized how important the mission was for the Agency and perhaps more importantly, closure for the Elite. That still didn't mean he liked the concept of the mission or the fact that his younger sister was being used as bait… Dave eventually stalking towards his own room in the Parisian mansion to get ready for the gala.

_**Later that day- Chateau des**__** Condés**_

Knowing full well that the gala had drawn the attention of their intended targets, the remaining members of the Elite stationed themselves strategically around the ornate ballroom. And despite the fact that they were all on guard and prepared for whatever might happen; none of them noticed when Allen disappeared outside…

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked and then removed the mask he was wearing. "I know it's you Joseph so you can stop pretending you're Alexander the Great already. That costume can't fool me."

Adam smirked, "what's wrong… is the poor little human having problems coping? Shall I get you a hearing aide?"

Jason glared, "you're going to ruin my cover, asshole. I have until sunrise to get the rest of this mission complete and the longer you stick around?"

Adam smiled smugly, "I know… I stick around here, keep you busy and you don't have a chance to complete the mission. Pity that, really. It would be your first big taste of failure. And who would I be to deny you—"

"Shut up!" Jason hissed at the taller vampire, "Do you really think I enjoy this? Do you really think I like the fact that I can't continue on in this pitiful excuse of a body? I hate it and I despise it but at least I have managed to survive the process and succeeded where no one else has."

"Yeah and so? You're still giving up, you still couldn't go through with the full month." Adam grinned, "Just face the facts William, you aren't as perfect as you'd like to believe. Even you can't do everything." Securing his mask in place, the tall blond vampire stepped back; "and now if you would excuse me… Christopher and I have a bit of business to conduct. We wouldn't want to disappoint the Elite, now would we?"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "what are you two going to do?"

Adam nodded towards Chris, Lisa and Trish; "they want to see an old friend. Their best friend to be specific, perhaps you know her? You should know her quite well by now, assuming you haven't been feeding David a pack of lies." He made a show of adjusting the elaborate ring on his pinky finger. "Don't worry, little man, I'll even let you break up the happy reunion."

Jason glared at Adam's retreating form, but recovered as quickly as possible so he could head back inside. But it wasn't like he could warn Amy at all without looking suspicious, so instead he observed and waited for the opportune moment. He didn't have to wait long, five minutes passing before the group of vampires was on the move and approaching the redhead. Shane stood to Amy's left with Randy to her right, Dave, Tyson and Paul standing behind them…

"We don't care who you think you are but you aren't—"

"You can't recognize me?" Trish questioned the blue eyed man and then laughed when Randy's confusion only grew. "You silly, silly _human_ boy. You always claimed to care about me and yet you can't recognize me."

"It can't be," Shane spoke in a whisper, "what happened—"

"Your carelessness and lack of compassion is what happened," Lisa narrowed her eyes at her former leader. "Or don't you remember that night in San Diego? You left us behind on that battlefield, you let us get kidnapped." Her accusing gaze slid next to Tyson, "and you… you were supposed to protect us and keep us safe, but did you? Obviously not."

Amy blinked, hazel eyes glancing quickly between Lisa and Trish before moving to Adam and Chris. "You're missing someone…. The two of you never go anywhere without—"

"Without who?" Trish questioned when the redhead trailed off, "come now Amy, you tracked him for months in this city, and you knew his every move. Don't tell me you've forgotten his name already?"

"Where is Jason Reso?" Amy finally asked, her question directed to Adam and Chris. "He's always with you two if not far behind, so where is he?"

Adam shrugged casually, "he was destroyed by orders of the Council. Something about fraternizing with humans…"

Amy twitched, "you're lying… I always thought that was part of your job, getting closer to humans. Or maybe it was just because he was a day walker but—"

"He ceases to exist," Chris spoke up with a tone of finality, "Jason Reso no longer walks the land of the undead. I do fail to see why you would be so concerned about this but—"

Amy shook her head, "so that's why the link is gone…."

"What link?"

"Never mind Shane, it's not important."

Shane arched an eyebrow at her, "what do you mean it's not important? What link are you talking about and why haven't you said anything?"

Amy waved it off, "because it's not a big deal alright? And besides which, if he's dead like they claim, then it doesn't matter now."

"Get her out of here," Dave hissed to the nearest body, "get Amy out of this area now. Mission be damned for the night, just get her—"

"I'm not going anywhere," Amy interrupted defiantly and then locked eyes with Trish. "You might be one of them now but that doesn't mean you'll die at my hands."

"How sweet," Trish nearly purred, "you still have that pesky attachment? For shame, Amy… you should know full well that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you. You're the enemy now."

"She would make quite the trophy, wouldn't she?" Lisa spoke and then grinned, "but it won't be tonight Amy…. And even if we could kill you tonight? We would get into a lot of trouble. Bigger plans and all that."

Shane clenched his hands into fists, beckoning Allen over to them. "Take Amy back to the mansion now and don't let her out of your sight. We'll take care of everything here, just take her away."

Concealing a smile, Jason did as he was told and escorted a very silent Amy out to the waiting row of limousines. And once they were on their way back to the mansion in Paris, that he completed the final stage of his mission in this form. Using what he'd already confirmed verbally from her, Jason presented her with a gift. One that had been passed down through the centuries to the women in her family and one that would bind her to him. All he had to do now was wait until he was a vampire and then he could begin the final process with little resistance from the redheaded woman. He already had his cover story worked out… Allen would simply be killed by his vampire self and once that was accomplished, everything else would fall into place. All he had to do now was wait for David to get to Paris so he could become a vampire once again and once that happened- Amy would be next.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to… And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

Under the excuse of meeting with his uncle, Jason had managed to slip out of the Parisian mansion used by the Elite. Of course they were expecting him back by sunrise the next day, but Jason knew full well that Allen would never return. Allen would be dead by sunrise, the laboratory providing a dummy corpse to be used as proof. Still, the blonde vampire had half expected for some of them to follow after him since most of them seemed not to trust him … not that he cared about that anyway, his task was already accomplished. He had the trust of the one person in the Elite that mattered, gained knowledge necessary from her to aid his own mission and then, of course, Amy would become one of them. The problems, that Jason was willing to admit to anyway, would happen when it came time to actually turn her and to get her accepted amongst the Coven. He was no fool and well aware that most of the Coven despised him, but he didn't care about that … most of them were meaningless and beneath him, after all. The blonde vampire also knew there would be more problems but he chose not to think about those; Jason more bothered by the fact that he actually missed the redheaded female. And whilst he was quick to blame that on the after effects of being human, a part of him (begrudgingly) admitted that she was deserving, unique, formidable … and maybe it wouldn't be all that terrible once she was immortal. At the very least, there would finally be someone nearly as powerful as him to keep the peons in line…. But, before he could start thinking that far ahead, he needed to find her … or have her find him, whichever the case. And to his dismay that would also have to wait, Jason needing to regain some of his strength before he could leave the safety of the mansion; David remaining in Paris to look after his progeny and to conduct some business of his own.

David didn't want to care and in truth, he didn't care but he had made a deal … "In accordance with our agreement, you will be granted immunity from our attacks. I find it too much, however, that you should ask that this immunity be granted to the McMahon's."

Eric Bischoff glared, "how is it asking for too much? I can't go back to the Agency, I can't show my face to the Elite. They'll know I was working for you."

David scoffed, "that's really not my concern, is it? You agreed to help us, not the other way around…. Although, I must question why you would willingly sacrifice the strongest member of the Elite; tell me … why did you help us?"

Eric gritted his teeth, "I was bound to fill an agreement or don't you remember that?"

The vampire paused to search his memories, "so that was you, all those years ago … begging for me to spare your miserable life." He smiled in an unsettling manner, "but she is not your offspring to sacrifice…"

"Close enough to it," Eric admitted quietly, "the Batista siblings are alone in this world, save for each other. You killed their father shortly after Christy was born, their mother died trying to protect Amy."

"Christie Dumas died because she chose not to accept her Fate," David corrected the lowly human quickly. "That girl, Amy, she is ours and she will be ours before this week is over." He clasped his hands behind his back, "you should know the history of her family so I needn't launch into it … but do you know the real reason why?"

Eric shook his head, "I was never told the full story, never told the actual story to begin with. I just did my own research."

David shrugged his shoulders, "it matters not how you know, but perhaps I should enlighten you where it concerns the Dumas line and mine … starting with Amy Dumas, only daughter of a well to do Parisian merchant in the late Middle Ages. She was betrothed when I met her, but that mattered not to me … I desired her."

Eric, though he didn't want to interrupt in fear for the backlash, just couldn't help but ask. "So this is about lust for a human woman after all of these centuries?"

An eyebrow arched, "does it surprise you that much or are you humans truly so stupid to believe that we do not care?" David shook his head, "if you must be so crude, then yes, it had all began for that purpose. I, however, no longer desire this human or her kin … that was taken care of in my progeny. As you humans should know or claim to know, we can control what we pass on. Although I have sired many through the centuries, all of my strengths and that lone weakness was passed to only one."

"Jason," Eric guessed correctly, "but why Jason?"

"Why not? Just as Amy seems to be the strongest amongst your Elite, Jason is the strongest amongst my Kin… aside from myself, of course." David directed his attention towards the wall, "I never bothered to question why I had chosen him to carry on this task, but since he remains the lone progeny of mine? It was a wise decision on my part, don't you think?" Not bothering to wait for a reply, the ancient vampire turned his attention back to Eric. "Perhaps I shall keep you around for awhile … in servitude."

Eric opened his mouth to instantly protest the idea, only to stop when Adam came into the room.

"Take him back to the fortress in Liege and then return," David paused, "bring Patricia, Lisa and Keith with you, I believe another visit to the Elite is in order."

Adam knew better than to question his order, but he just had to know … "And what of Jason?"

"I never knew you cared," the shorter vampire spoke up suddenly, most of his strength back by that point. "Not that it is any of your concern, I remain in Paris to tie up loose ends, in a manner of speaking."

"I preferred you as a weakling," Adam remarked and then smirked. "but I suppose I should wish you luck … you'll need it."

Jason scoffed, "I think not, Joseph…. you could not begin to understand."

Adam frowned, "you aren't making any sense, William."

"And I needn't explain myself to you. I don't answer to you," Jason smiled smugly, "but soon enough Adam, you will answer to me."

"Don't remind me," Adam muttered under his breath and with one pointed look from David, he had left the mansion with Eric.

Jason remained in the room a moment longer, knowing full well what his instructions were he didn't bother to waste precious time. All he had to do now was wait and the Elite would come to him.

_**The next evening- Paris, France **_

Allen had been missing for nearly twenty four hours. And while many didn't care that he had been gone for so long; it bothered Amy. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her, certainly yes she missed her friend … but something had changed in the past twelve hours and it had all started shortly after Allen had disappeared. The mark on her neck had flared in an almost painful way and her head had started to ache. Of course she didn't realize that was intensified because of the necklace she now wore, one that she had seen before … the one that her ancestor had been wearing in the portrait she had seen. But she didn't know that, Amy waving away the concern of her brother, Shane and Tyson when they tried to question why she was suddenly in pain.

"I'm looking for Allen," Amy announced after they'd eaten dinner, "he's been gone since yesterday evening and he said he would be back by this morning. I know the rest of you don't care but I've waited long enough."

Shane didn't look too surprised by her news, "you aren't going alone."

Amy snorted, "don't pretend to care," she pushed her chair back from the table. "I work better alone and you know it."

Shane shook his head, "you aren't going alone, Amy, and that's final. I don't give a damn about what happened to Allen, regardless if he's Eric's nephew or not. But you aren't going alone, I won't risk it."

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line, stopping long enough at the hall closet to grab her trench coat. "Then you'll just have to find me because I'm going now." Not giving anyone the chance to say another word, she left the mansion.

Tyson sent Shane a look, "well that went _really _well. Aren't you going after her now?"

Shane pushed his chair back calmly, "she took her car … and that's the fastest one we have. But she doesn't know where to start looking, does she? I do."

Dave arched an eyebrow at that, "how the hell do you know?"

Shane rolled his eyes a little, "Allen claimed he was meeting Eric, didn't he? It won't take me too long to find out where Eric was. Amy can't find that out so it's going to take her longer to get there."

Of course, Shane didn't know about the mind link, the mind link that suddenly resurfaced after Jason had become Jason again … the same mind link that was guiding Amy through Paris. The blonde vampire hadn't spoken to her, yet, but he was sending images…. Amy finding herself in Old Paris shortly after sunset.

"I know this place," she spoke aloud to herself, "of course I know this place … it's Paris, why wouldn't I know this place."

"I thought we had established that talking to oneself is the first sign of insanity," Jason appeared seemingly out of nowhere. "Tell me Amy, what brings you here?"

Amy glared and went into a defensive stance. "Why the hell do you care?"

Jason shrugged just a little, "I don't really but … it certainly can not be safe, you alone in this city."

"They said that you were dead--"

"I am dead," he interrupted with a smirk, "I have been dead for centuries. Don't tell me you've missed me?"

Amy instinctively reached for her gun when he stepped closer to her, "then why bother … why bother making up some story."

An eyebrow arched, mild amusement in his icy blue eyes. "Why do you care? I thought you hated me."

Amy took another step back, but wisely away from the nearby wall. "That hasn't changed, make no mistake about that … what are you doing here?"

Jason bared his fangs as he smiled, "I am not so unlike you, human … I need to eat sometimes."

A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she dared to ask, "the corpse?"

"He is dead, why does it matter? Unless you have been keeping something from me … truly Amy, I would have never realized that you had such a morbid side to you. It almost makes you interesting."

"It matters," she bit out shortly, "and it's for your records."

He grinned again, "you'll have to show me that record, pet." And then his smile turned nothing short of predatory, "but if this corpse does interest you so much…" Jason stepped aside, "view at your leisure."

Still keeping her distance from him, it took her a little longer than usual to reach the corpse in question. But once she had neared close enough to get a look, Amy whirled around to glare at him again. "You bastard!"

"Tsk, tsk …" Jason admonished her, "such language, pet."

"How could you?!"

"It is quite simple really, I had to eat … he was there." An eyebrow arched, "the process itself isn't so painful, from what little I recall … perhaps you should like—"

"Never," Amy spat back, the redheaded woman then lunging right at him. A careless and stupid move on her part, "you will die tonight."

Jason smirked as he grabbed her wrists in one hand and then pinned her arms above her head. "Think again, hunter. You are in no position to kill me. Pity that you still have not accepted your destiny."

A determined look filled her eyes as she looked away. "I will never be one of you, I'll kill myself first."

Using his free hand to grasp her chin, he forced her to hold his gaze. "That will not be necessary, pet." Fangs barely grazing the surface of her neck, he continued to speak. "Mark my words, you will beg me for it." Jason smiled sadistically when she shuddered, "speechless? I must say that is new."

"I will never beg for anything," Amy finally found her voice, "and I will never become one of you."

"But it has already begun," his smile turned triumphant as he at long last sensed her fear. "I can make this painful for you, pet; do not doubt that for an instant. Or," Jason released his iron grip on her wrists, Amy's arms falling limply at her sides. "I can make this a moment that you will never forget."

As he had predicted so many nights before, she was like putty in his hands. Quite literally in fact, a dazed look in her eyes as she met his gaze. "Why …"

"It is your destiny," Jason explained as a parent would to a child, and then he smiled wickedly…. An oh so familiar accent in his voice, "or have you forgotten?"

Recognition filled her eyes, Amy starting to struggle against him. " … it was you … that entire time, Allen—"

"In the flesh as you humans like to say," the blonde vampire confirmed. "Had I but known that all it would take for you to tell me your life story was to become a human?" Jason made a face, "never mind."

"Why," she questioned him again, "why did you … you claim to hate humans."

Jason snorted delicately, "it is no claim, pet. I do hate humans. Most humans, anyway." Cool fingers toyed with the necklace she wore, "as for why? It is quite simple, really. I will do whatever is necessary to get what I want."

Amy swallowed nervously, "and what do you want?"

"Silly girl," he dropped the necklace abruptly, his fangs once more grazing against the surface of her neck. "I shouldn't have to spell it all out for you…. I want you."

"… me?"

"Tu," Jason said just before his fangs sunk into to renew the mark on her neck. And then he placed a cool kiss at the corner of her trembling mouth. "But, as I had stated prior, pet … you will beg me."

Before Amy could blink, Jason disappeared and not a moment too soon because as she started to regain her senses; Shane, Dave and Tyson appeared at the start of the alley. Frustrated and confused, she brought a hand up to her neck … the redhead not entirely surprised to find any traces of blood there. Running her hands through her hair, Amy met her friends halfway in the alley, once again waving off any of their concerns. Instead she gestured to the corpse still in the alley, Amy not bothering to explain too much just yet … her mind was still racing over what had happened and what Jason had said.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to… And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **Language for now, rating changed for future content and the inevitable character death.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply. Italics represent the mind link that a power hungry vampire has.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

By the time they returned to the mansion, Amy's head was throbbing in pain. But that was the least of her concerns; Jason's parting words still ringing through her mind. It was on the way back that her brother finally noticed the necklace she was wearing … Dave questioning her about it when Shane and Tyson were trying to take a closer look at her neck. Their search was in vain, however, because just as it was before … the mark had seemingly disappeared. Of course, it was visible … but only to someone who knew what to look for or if that someone happened to be the one who placed the mark to begin with. It was also on the way back to the mansion that Shane questioned Allen's sudden death; Amy half explaining but not entirely revealing Allen's true identity.

Amy sighed, rubbing her temples as she seated herself on the couch. "You guys are smart enough to figure it out on your own, seriously. I shouldn't have to spell it all out for you."

Tyson frowned, "but it's never worked before … how can you—"

"Just because they're no documentation of it succeeding doesn't mean it can't work," Shane interrupted tersely, "and just because we've never encountered it before hand, doesn't mean it can't work."

"So basically what you're saying is, in the two weeks that 'Allen' was with us … he could have hacked into the Elite's files, he could have breached our security system … he could have done anything?" Tyson punched one of the couch cushions, "damn it! We should have been more aware, we should have been more on guard—"

Amy shook her head, "there's no way we could have known, Ty. And besides which, the two weeks he was with us … he was never left alone unless he was sleeping. And if he left his room at any point, Paul or Shane would have caught it on the security cameras."

Shane arched an eyebrow at her, "he was always with you, Amy. Every time I saw you in the hallway or in the library or anywhere? He was always with you."

"I really don't think this is the right time to get jealous—"

"I'm not jealous," Shane interrupted Dave smoothly, "I'm just pointing out the obvious. He was always with Amy, so if there's a chance that he did hack into the system or that he did breach the security files—"

Amy eyed him in disbelief, "are you trying to imply that I would deliberately put the Agency in jeopardy? I can't believe you would even think that, Shane. I've been nothing but loyal to the Elite since I joined, I've given everything to this Agency … this Agency is my life." Gritting her teeth, the redhead clenched her hands into fists, "if you would all excuse me, I'm going to go lay down. My head is really starting to kill me."

Tyson pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ames …" He flinched when the door to her bedroom was abruptly slammed in his face. "Amy, come on … talk to me."

"Go away Tyson."

"I'm not going away until you open this door … and if you don't open this door, I'll walk outside and climb the vines and break your window. Either way, I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

It took another two minutes before the door was opened, Amy checking to make sure that he was alone before she stepped aside long enough for him to enter the room.

Tyson leaned his large frame against the wall, "do you want to talk about it or should I just stand here and become one with the wallpaper?"

Amy wrinkled her nose, "I really don't think you're the flowery print type so … it's just … I'm angry at myself for not picking it up sooner, for not realizing that he was who he was. I put us all at risk and—"

"There's no way you could have known Ames, don't blame yourself." An eyebrow arched, "what has you so upset, huh? I know it's not just about that asshole Jason, so what has you so upset?"

"This," Amy replied as she lifted the necklace enough so that the locket was in plain view. "I've seen it before I just can't remember from where."

"_Just think for a moment, pet. It should come quite easily to you."_

"Ames?" Tyson moved towards her when she suddenly winced, "Amy, what's wrong?"

"_Shall I help you? Refresh your memory?"_

"It's nothing Ty," Amy managed through clenched teeth, "don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine."

"_It would be so much easier if you did not fight me so much, pet. But perhaps, I can find that admirable about you … of all creatures I have encountered- living and non-living alike? You insist on resisting."_

Tyson frowned, "do you want me to get Shane or Dave?"

Amy shook her head, "I don't want them to get involved and I don't need them to get involved, okay? I can handle this on my own. I'll be fine Ty, I just need to rest."

"If you're sure," he said hesitantly and then pressed his lips into a thin line. "You know where to find me if you need me, alright?"

She nodded and then waited until he had left the room, "get out of my head, damn it. I don't need this crap right now."

"_Come now Amy," she could see him smirking at her, "you don't mean that … and we both know it. You need me."_

"Like hell I need you. I need you to leave me alone."

"_If you so desire that … but do, allow me to leave you with a parting gift."_

As his voice tapered off, Amy shut her eyes as her mind was flooded with an image. A familiar scene plucked from her memory … the tomb of her ancestor, the portrait … and the necklace. Now if she could only figure out why it mattered so much and how Jason had managed to get it in the first place. Running her hands through her hair, Amy sighed aloud as she changed into her pajamas; hopefully sleep would come easily to her … the redhead releasing another sigh as she lay down.

_**Later that night…**_

It had taken her an hour or two and a lot of tossing and turning, but eventually Amy had managed to fall asleep. Albeit, it was a very restless and fitful sleep; the origins of the necklace still troubling her greatly. She at least figured it had to have some sort of significance, aside from the fact that it belonged to her ancestor, but she didn't know what that significance was … and the only person who could probably tell her … well she didn't really want to deal with him at the moment. Unfortunately for her, he couldn't leave well enough alone; the blonde vampire taking full advantage of the existing links between them.

_: Amy's dream :_

She lifted an arm to shield her eyes from the slowly rising sun, Amy inadvertently turning towards her companion. "What…"

"Your last sunrise, of course," Jason explained as if he were speaking to a child. "Though really, pet … you needn't worry about something as silly as the sun killing you. You will need to take care the first twenty four hours, but after that…"

"These aren't my clothes," she said as she glanced down, the sun inching further over the horizon. "And this isn't the mansion."

Jason was at her side before she could blink, "you will remember, Amy Dumas … a promise you made that you did not keep. You can not run from your destiny, Fate will not allow it."

Amy gritted her teeth, "my name is Amy Christine Batista."

He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, drawing her forcefully back to him. "Stop resisting me. You _will _remember who you are."

"And if I don't want to?" She attempted to challenge him, flinching as his fangs slowly grazed over her neck. "What do you want with me?"

"We went over this already, pet," he grasped one of her wrists in one hand, the other firmly pressed against her stomach. Sinking his fangs into her exposed wrist, he smiled when she audibly gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

Amy's body started to go limp against him, hazel eyes fluttering open in time to see him making a similar mark on her left wrist. "What … what are you …"

Jason smirked against her neck, "binding your soul to mine as you will do with me once you are ready."

"It didn't hurt," she mentioned absently, "why does that …"

"Your soul has accepted mine … if it did not, then it could kill us both. Well, it could kill you and damage me. Nothing can kill me, after all."

Amy had never felt more alive and then as suddenly as it began, she was hit with an overwhelming wave of emptiness. "What are you doing to me?"

Jason eyed her coolly, the vampire standing several feet away from her as the sunlight started to drench them. "You continue to resist me, Amy and that must stop."

Frantically, she shook her head. "No … please, you can't leave me like this. You said it yourself, my soul accepted yours. Jason, I'm begging you, please…"

As soon as the fateful words left her mouth, Jason was at her side once more; his fangs latching onto her neck.

_: End Dream :_

Amy sat straight up as she awoke in a cold sweat, the redhead then checking her wrists before feeling her neck for any signs that he had been there. "It was only a dream," she whispered aloud, "get a grip, Amy, it was only a dream."

Frustrated, she ran her hands through her hair and then tossed the covers back; Amy getting re-dressed quickly before opening the door as quietly as possible. It didn't matter that she didn't know where he was at the moment … he would make sure that she found him.

"Shane won't answer any of my questions regarding my family, his father isn't much better … and Eric has more or less disappeared. That leaves one person to answer my questions and he had damn well better answer them."

Resolved in her conviction, Amy grabbed her car keys from the hook in the front hallway; her favorite weapon of choice already concealed in the waistband of her pants.

"And if he won't tell me anything, I know someone who can."

But even that was a lie, Amy knowing full well that the psychics in the Agency wouldn't be able to handle something like this. Only one person in the Agency was capable of doing so and he had been missing since their arrival in France.

"Where are you when I need you, Eric." Amy scowled at the dashboard as she navigated the streets of Paris, "you would know what to do … where are you?"

She kept on driving, absently noticing that she was leaving the city for the countryside. Where in the hell was he directing her to?

"The Chateau des Condés?" She questioned when she reached the building, "what am I doing back here?"

"If you would cease your futile resistance, this would be so much easier for you."

Amy whirled around to face him, "why did you bring me here?"

Her first mistake had been going there in the first place, her second mistake was looking him directly in the eyes; Jason holding out a hand to her, Amy accepting without hesitation.

"Why are we here … why this place?" She glared when he said nothing, "damn it. If you're going to drag me somewhere in the middle of the night, then the least you can do is explain to me—"

"Sit," he nodded to a marble bench and then resisted the urge to roll his eyes when she arched an eyebrow. "Please, Amy, do not make this anymore difficult than necessary."

Amy sighed, but seated herself anyway, shivering as she made contact with the cold surface. Even with her layers of clothing protecting her, it was still cold.

Jason removed his coat, gently grasping her elbow to get her to stand as he set the coat down. "Are you comfortable?"

"As much as I'm willing to be," she replied warily, "so why—"

"This place, the building holds no significance but this property once belonged to a wealthy merchant in the late Middle Ages by the name of Dumas. His wife died in childbirth, leaving him to raise a beautiful little girl on his own." His cool gaze turned towards her, "the child's name was Amy."

"How do you know about my family history?"

Jason arched an eyebrow, "I have my ways … shall I continue or would you rather try your luck with those so called psychics?" She rolled her eyes and he took that as a sign to continue, "very well … Amy was betrothed to the oldest son of another wealthy merchant, an ideal match as they say. But not for the Dumas family."

Amy sucked in a sharp breath, "this necklace was hers … or at least the locket was hers."

"That is correct," Jason confirmed, "but it was no wedding gift … it was a gift from another suitor, one that was too late, I suppose. Amy had unwittingly caught the attention of David Heath."

"He's your sire," she whispered mostly to herself, "but what—"

Jason held up a hand, "Amy swore an oath to David and in the process, unknowingly bound her soul to his. She made a promise to him, but did not honor that promise … and so it passed on through her family."

Amy blinked, "but if she promised herself to him, then why are _you_ after _me_?"

"I asked him the same question after he realized who you were … and do you know what he told me?" When she shook her head, he smiled without humor, "it was passed on through the Blood."

"So he passed this on to you, just like she passed it on to me?"

Jason offered a casual shrug of his shoulders, "in a manner of speaking, yes, you are correct."

Amy frowned, "but why is Christy being left alone?"

An eyebrow arched, "Christy is your half sister if I am not mistaken … _your _mother died not long after you were born. You are the remaining heir in the Dumas line, I am the remaining heir in the Heath line."

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "that still doesn't mean I'm going to go through with this." Her jaw clenched, the redhead turning to face him and then striking him as hard as she could manage. "That was for waking me up in the middle of the fucking night."

Jason bared his fangs in an attempt to frighten her but before he could retaliate _she _was kissing him. Amy's blunt teeth biting into his lower lip when she finally pulled back; the blonde vampire grasping the back of her head to resume the kiss. He could feel her heart beating wildly, he could hear her inner thoughts racing … Jason's fangs puncturing her lower lip causing her to draw back.

"Your soul calls to mine," he spoke as he slid his index finger across the new wound, "had you not awoken when you did … you would know."

"Know what?"

Jason almost smiled, "that would have sealed your fate and you would have become one of Us."

No sooner had the words left his mouth did he disappear, Adam and Chris exchanging a look before they followed after him; leaving Amy alone to her thoughts.

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/?, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Christian, Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing..

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to… And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **mild violence and character death in this chapter. You have been warned.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply.

* * *

_**Dijon, France**_

Amy hadn't intended on getting back to the mansion late and she hadn't planned on getting caught when she got back; and while she did return well before sunrise, she was unable to sneak back inside without someone noticing. Shane had been awake for quite awhile apparently, meeting the redhead in the hallway and instantly questioning her whereabouts. And when she refused to explain where she had been and why she had two jackets with her, Shane dropped the argument simply stating that it was far too late. By morning, the argument was all but forgotten; Shane instead informing everyone that they would head back to Dijon now to rejoin his father, Randy, Christy and John. Of course, Tyson and Dave wanted to know why they were going back to Dijon so quickly, Shane avoiding the question while Amy was silent throughout breakfast and the remainder of the morning. That at least gave Dave and Tyson some sort of clue as to why, the two men at least realizing that the reason for returning to Dijon had to do with Amy … or because of Shane's paranoia regarding Amy. Still, once they arrived to the compound in Dijon; Amy retreated to her room and proceeded to lock herself in for the rest of the day.

Paul growled as the alarm system started to go off, "who the fuck attacks before sunset?"

Shane made a face, the two men walking quickly through the hallways to reach the surveillance room. "The only one who's possible of doing that … unless it's David and Jason?"

The blonde man shrugged, "we'll find out soon enough," he seated himself in front of the monitors, quickly bringing up the monitors designated to the outside cameras. "Well, well, well … it's Jason. What a surprise."

Shane gritted his teeth and then pressed the intercom button, "Tyson, notify Dave and get your asses into the courtyard now. We have company."

Paul arched an eyebrow at the dark haired man, "where the hell are you going? The guards outside can handle him."

"If he's already inside the compound then obviously they can't," Shane stalked back to the door, opening it and nearly walking right into Amy. "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it doesn't concern me, I'm still a member of the Elite, Shane." Amy brushed past him to walk into the room, "who—"

Shane crossed his arms over his chest, "you still want to help out now that you see who it is?"

Amy narrowed her eyes, "I'm really not sure what your problem is or why you have a problem with me to begin with. I'll see you outside, McMahon."

Paul shook his head, already following the redheaded woman outside; Randy, John and Christy meeting up with him in the hallway.

Jason yawned as the Elite started to gather outside, the guards on duty untouched. "All of you to take care of me? Surely you can not think so little of yourselves."

Shane trained his gun directly at Jason, "we're ending this now, bloodsucker."

"He hasn't even done anything, Shane." Amy instantly protested, "Unless you forgot how to count, all of the guards who were stationed on duty are still standing there. He's had the chance to attack but he hasn't."

"You forget your place, Amy;" Shane turned his attention back to her long enough to send a pointed look. "Or maybe your place is elsewhere now?"

Jason smirked, cool blue eyes settling on the older Batista sister. "I have merely come to retrieve something that belongs to me … I seem to have misplaced my favorite jacket, perhaps you have seen it Amy?" He easily sidestepped an incoming bullet, an eyebrow arching at Shane, "someone is hostile this evening."

"Fuck," Dave bit out as Adam, Chris, Trish and Lisa revealed themselves, "any more bright ideas Shane?"

"Stop talking and start shooting," Randy trained his weapon on Chris, "we end this now."

Jason laughed as Shane kept missing, "and you call yourself a leader?"

Amy moved towards her sister, taking a defensive stance in front of Christy; the older redhead had not drawn her guns yet but she did have them ready. "Keep close to me, it's been awhile since we've dealt with them like this."

Shane growled as Jason managed to evade yet another onslaught, "coward."

The blonde vampire arched an eyebrow, "has it ever occurred to you that perhaps, you just aren't good enough?"

"Mother fucker," Tyson wiped the sweat from his forehead, the bald man finding himself as the unfortunate recipient of David's attack. "Where the hell did he come from?"

"Why is he even…" Amy trailed off as she took notice of the familiar figure with David. "Eric?"

David arched an eyebrow at the redhead, "I presume that the two of you are already acquainted," he sneered when John moved to intercept him, "pest … get out of my way."

John smirked, "over my dead body."

The elder vampire smiled a predatory smile, "that can be arranged, insect."

Before any of the Elite could act, Dawn and Scott swept in as a distraction; Luna slitting John's throat with one swipe of her hand.

"Shane, wait!" Amy yelled out, Christy still shielded behind her, "they have Eric!"

The remaining Elite gathered towards the two Batista sisters, Shane and Tyson standing in front of them.

"Kneel like the servant you are," David commanded and then forced Eric to kneel when he wouldn't, "you will remember your place, human. They are nothing to you."

"What are you talking about?" Shane demanded to know, his gun still trained on Jason, "Eric Bischoff—"

"Works for us," David informed him haughtily, "he has worked for us for sometime now … since the last battle, pitiful creature begging and pleading for his worthless life. I had thought nothing of it but …" His cool gaze settled on Amy, "he has proven his use."

Tyson glared, "you will not take her."

David laughed, "but we already have … it's only a matter of time before she accepts her Fate. She was destined from her birth to become one of us."

Shane snorted, "You don't know what you're talking about, blood sucker."

"Don't I?" David questioned and then shrugged, "perhaps it is you that has been misinformed, hunter."

Faster than the Elite could react, the vampires swarmed around them; effectively separating the two Batista sisters from the tightly grouped bunch; Christy soon finding herself in the possession of Scott.

"You said that Christy had nothing to do with this," Amy directed her attention towards Jason, "what are you doing with her?"

"Never once did I say that Christy had nothing to do with this, you merely questioned why we had no interest in her." Jason held her confused hazel gaze, "it is still as I explained to you, pet; you will become one of us."

Dave gritted his teeth, "then why—"

Jason held up a hand, "do not think to interrupt me, peon." He then gestured to Christy, "she comes with us," the blonde vampire removed a business card from the breast pocket of his shirt. "If you wish to see her alive, _you_ will be at this address in three days and you will arrive alone." Ignoring everyone else to hand the card directly to Amy, he continued: "you should know what to do, Amy."

"And if she doesn't go?" Shane challenged first, "what then?"

Jason's attention remained on Amy though he spoke to Shane, "simple. Christy will die. Those are the terms, see to it that they are met."

Amy's shaking hands grasped the card as the vampires disappeared with Christy; leaving the rest of the Elite to lick their respective wounds.

Shane glared at the redhead's back, "I don't care what he said, you are not going alone and you will not meet him. We'll think of another way to get Christy back."

Dave grasped his bleeding forearm, "then we better get our asses inside and think of one now, McMahon. Christy is being held as bait because that psycho vampire wants Amy. I'm not about to lose either one of them, do you understand?"

Shane pressed his lips into a thin line and then ordered for one of the guards to properly bury John's body; the rest of the Elite heading inside to plan.

_**The next evening; Paris, France**_

While Amy wouldn't declare Shane's plan as absolutely brilliant or fool proof; it was still better than nothing. Of course she had no intentions of going through with it … she just wanted to get Christy back safe and sound. Which was why, after they'd planned out a rescue mission, Amy had bid her older brother good bye. The redhead simply stating that with the risks involved, any one of them could die during the mission. All the while she had really meant good bye because Amy had already made up her mind; her weapons and normal attire left behind as she left the compound in Dijon to head to the designated meeting spot the next evening. Amy hadn't been too surprised that Jason had picked the Chateau des Condés nor was she entirely surprised to find him, Chris and Christy in the gardens outside.

Jason arched an eyebrow at her, "you have arrived alone?"

Amy squared her shoulders, "no one else knows I left, I just want my sister returned to the Elite."

"You give yourself up freely then?" And at Amy's affirming nod, Jason smiled. "Very well, but your sister will be returned to them tomorrow evening. You will still come with us, however, as we have much to discuss."

"Why are you doing this," Christy immediately questioned her older sister, "Ames …"

Amy forced a smile, "it's for the best Christy and without saying too much … Shane's rescue mission was more like a suicide mission. At least this way, you go free and no one else gets hurt." A pause, "you weren't hurt, were you?"

Jason slid his attention to Amy, "I give you my word, pet; your sister was unharmed. And until the 'rescue' party arrives … you both remain under mine and David's protection." Wordlessly, he extended a hand towards her, "we journey to Paris." He waited until she was standing next to him, "my clothing suits you, Amy."

She rolled her eyes, Chris and Christy walking on ahead to the waiting limo. "It really wasn't intended, Jason … but you had said, the other night, that you were retrieving something that belonged to you."

The blonde vampire chuckled, "and whatever made you think that I was referring to the jacket? That can be easily replaced, pet." And then he frowned, "I must warn you … through no fault of your own, merely your association with me; there are those within that harbor a certain amount of resentment towards you."

"You have enemies everywhere, don't you?" Amy said and then sighed, "I thank you for the advanced warning, however, it may not be entirely necessary. I am capable of defending myself."

"I never tried to imply otherwise pet, but for your own safety … it is imperative that you remain at my side at all times." A smirk formed at the corners of his mouth, "at least until you are more able to defend yourself."

Amy eyed him dubiously, "I am perfectly capable of—"

"Warding off a multitude of attacks from vampires?" Jason questioned smoothly, "you are capable yes and soon you will be even more capable, do not doubt that. It is just, the environment within is hostile and unstable."

"I see," the redhead replied as the meaning behind his words sunk in, "and do excuse me if this is a stupid question but … are you trying to imply that I still have a choice?"

Jason chuckled throatily, "you have always had a choice, pet. It can either be a painful or enjoyable process. But do not doubt that it is only futile of you to continue to resist what you can not resist, to run from what you can not escape."

Amy arched an eyebrow at him, "I'm here now aren't I?"

Jason simply shrugged, waiting for her to seat herself inside the limo before he spoke again. "Once your comrades have retrieved your sister … we journey to Belgium. There are many that you must meet, not necessarily become acquainted with intimately, but at the very least … you must be presented."

"As an offering?" She half joked and then quieted when he directed a pointed look in her direction. "Sorry, it's just the way you said it."

"I promise you now Amy, abide by my words and you will not be harmed. You are under my protection and David's in the event that I am not there." He smoothed down an imaginary wrinkle in his dress pants, "perhaps now would be a good time to explain your future purpose?"

"What about—"

"They are in the other limo Amy," Jason afforded a quick nod to the driver, "he is of no concern, shall I explain or would you prefer to wait until we are in Belgium?"

Amy yawned broadly, "If it's alright with you, I'd rather wait. The past two days have been stressful."

Jason nodded easily to her request, "then we shall discuss this once we have arrived in Belgium, perhaps it is for the best … Luna may be able to explain some things that I am unable to explain."

The blonde vampire paused, waiting for some type of response from her but received none as Amy had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, Jason observed her sleeping form as the limo made it's way back to Paris. Everything was coming along so nicely … but he knew it wouldn't stay that way, internal problems in the Coven would prevent that. But, for now at least, he could relax … if only a little, Jason knowing full well that Amy would not be entirely accepted amongst the Coven nor would he be entirely accepted as a new leader. Not that he cared about the menial opinions of those beneath him, and that included just about everyone anyway, but he did care about what could happen to her if they tried to revolt. In the days before she became one of them and the first day after, Amy would be at her most vulnerable and Jason knew it. If he wasn't careful, which was highly unlikely to begin with, Amy's un-life could be over before it even began.

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/Christian, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to… And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **None really actually … perhaps language, but that's about it.

**Notes: **All previous notes apply. Happy Holidays!

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

As Jason had promised, they'd returned to Paris but to a different mansion; the blond vampire neglecting to inform the two sisters that they were in the same neighborhood as their friends. In fact, Jason hadn't spoken to either Amy or Christy for most of the day, Chris content to ignore the two sisters as well … or perhaps they were just giving them time to say goodbye. It was clear enough to Christy that her older sister had already made up her mind about going through with whatever it was she was going to go through with. And while she didn't entirely agree with or understand Amy's decision, Christy tried her best to be supportive and stay strong. Both sisters were fully aware that their brother wouldn't take this news easily and neither would Tyson for that matter, the bald man nearly as much of a brother to them as Dave. Still, from the moment the sun rose to the moment that it set; Amy and Christy had been left alone … Chris finally retrieving the two sisters, taking them to the main balcony upstairs.

Jason faced the city, hands clasped behind his back; "I trust that you have used your time wisely … that you have said your necessary farewells? If all has gone according to plan, your comrades shall be here within the half hour." As he turned, the blond vampire arched an eyebrow at Amy, "you needn't stay for the proceedings, it is unnecessary for you to be present."

Amy's hazel eyes flashed defiant, "I will stay here."

The corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly, "perhaps you have misunderstood me, Amy. You will not remain whence your comrades arrive. We shall journey ahead to Belgium whilst Chris deals with those underlings." Jason turned his attention back to the city, "when the time is right, you will face them again, but not until that time."

The older of the two sisters crossed her arms, "I'm staying here until my sister is safely with my friends."

"I will not repeat myself," Jason replied calmly, "we leave for Belgium now."

"But—"

"Do not test my patience further Amy, neither myself or Chris has given any indication that your sister would be harmed and she has not been harmed. I fail to see why it is necessary for you to remain here."

"Very well," Amy replied submissively, far too submissively for her own liking; "then I suppose we have already wasted too much time."

Jason didn't bother to reply, merely indicating for her to return inside; Chris remaining on the balcony with Christy. And while he wouldn't completely acknowledge her request to stay, Amy was at least able to watch as her brother, Tyson and Shane retrieved Christy. The human and the vampire observing from within the mansion and when Amy had accused him of being cruel, Jason had simply smirked.

Dave gritted his teeth, "so you mean to tell me that Amy decided to play martyr, willingly handed herself over and now she's going somewhere with that psychotic asshole?"

Christy sniffled, "Ames told me that it was for the best this way, that she just go with them … or with him, rather. She knows more than she was willing to tell me though."

Tyson ran his hands over his face, "it's obvious they want her for something, some reason that she apparently knows but she won't tell us. If we can figure out what they want with her, find her before they can go through with their plans … then we really have nothing else to worry about."

"Is that all?" Dave remarked dryly, "and I suppose you planted a tracking device on her so we can reach her easily, huh? Did you even see Amy or that psycho? For all we know they aren't even in Paris anymore."

"He said something about Belgium," Christy mentioned quietly, "but I don't know where in Belgium, just that they had to go to Belgium. He wouldn't let Amy stay because it wasn't necessary for her to be there."

Dave frowned heavily, "and that just makes it so much better. Not only did she give herself up willingly to that psychotic asshole of a vampire but—"

"We'll find her," Shane finally spoke up, "or it may not be necessary to find her just yet … It might be wise of us to wait, see if they're just trying to lead us into some sort of trap."

"And what if they aren't?" Tyson questioned before Dave could do the same, "what if we're too late, huh? Then what do we do?"

Shane was silent for a long moment, Dave staring out the window while Christy avoided direct eye contact with anyone else; Tyson starting to open his mouth when Shane finally spoke again. "Jason figured out a way to become human again, so there's no saying we can't use that same method to get Amy back if it all comes down to it. I'd rather not go that route, but it's an option … I think it's pretty obvious as to what his intentions are where it concerns her."

Dave sighed, "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"We prepare for an extermination that should have been completed three years ago."

**-x-X-x-**

_**Liege, Belgium**_

While Chris and Jason were taking are of business in Paris, Adam had been left behind in Belgium. Although, it was for a good reason … Scott, Dawn, David and Luna having traveled elsewhere in the continent to meet with fellow Council members who had been unable to make it to Liege. But, just because Adam had stayed in Belgium hadn't meant that he was at the fortress at all times. The tall blond vampire, in confidence with Jason, was in charge of readying the traps in the forest surrounding the fortress and the faux campsites to make it look like they had been there. This upcoming war would be different from the previous, each side was aware of that and it would be the first war in recent history that had the Agency attacking and the vampires defending. This time around, there would be more at stake than ever before, the proverbial war to end all wars. A victory for the Agency would mean a victory for humankind, a victory for the vampires would mean the end of a way of life. And no member of the Agency really wanted to consider that outcome, a world run by vampires; likewise, no vampire wanted to consider a world controlled by humans. Now, Adam waited for Jason and Chris to return to the fortress; David, Luna, Scott and Dawn supposedly returning sometime tomorrow evening.

Adam clasped his hands behind his back, the tall blond currently listening to more progress reports from some of the lesser vampires. "Just be sure to have our scouts placed strategically, we can ill afford for those pesky humans to catch on to our plans." An eyebrow arched, "why are you still standing there? Go, there is still a lot of work to be done."

The underling sighed, "I have received word from Jason, sir. He is to return within the hour."

"Which is all the more reason for you to go and finish your work," Adam barked out, "mark my word, pest, if I suffer from Jason's wrath, you shall suffer mine."

"Yes sir."

Adam seated himself behind the antique desk, green eyes trained on the floor to ceiling window. "I still do not understand your reasoning Jason, you could have chosen Chris or even David could have served as a temporary second in command until you found someone more suitable…"

Even though it would not take effect officially until Jason's rise to power was complete, Adam had been informed that he would be named second in command. Just as Scott was second in command to David, though that made more sense; Adam being chosen as Jason's second still troubled the tall vampire. And that was partially because the only person who could make that decision was Jason.

"He always claimed that he did not trust me," Adam continued to muse aloud, "and yet, if that was truly the case; Jason would not even consider me amongst the potential candidates."

"Never once did I claim not to trust you," Jason spoke as he entered the spacious office, "I have, from time to time, questioned your sanity … but everyone is guilty of doing that." He paused and made a gesture for the redhead to step forwards, "I am uncertain if you have been properly introduced … Amy, this is Joseph Copeland, though you may know him better as Adam."

Adam stood and walked around to the front of the desk, stopping when he was standing directly in front of Amy, though he spoke to Jason. "She has come here willingly?"

Jason chuckled, "you can speak to her, you know. She's quite vocal."

The taller vampire nodded shortly, "it will have to wait for another time, we have all the time in the world, after all … I am unsure if that imbecile had informed you that all of your plans have been set forth."

The blue eyed vampire shook his head, "he had not … Tell me though, I have not seen David or Luna since we arrived."

"They had other business to attend to, miniscule tasks according to David and they are scheduled to arrive back tomorrow evening." Adam paused, "you did not leave any specific instructions regarding residential quarters…"

"I felt it was unnecessary," Jason replied simply, leaving no room for further meaning to his words. "If there is nothing else to discuss, we take our leave."

Amy didn't need otherworldly abilities to realize that many already hated her or despised her; they would despise her anyway simply because she was human. Even still, this hostility was different all together … the looks she was receiving mixed with distrust, loathing and jealousy.

"I had tried to warn you previously," he spoke once they were alone, "and perhaps now that you have witnessed it first hand, you will heed my warning. It is not wise nor is it safe for you to wander those hallways alone."

"It's not like I could really go anywhere … I wouldn't know where to go." Amy remained standing in the center of the sitting room, "I'm as good as trapped in this fortress and you know it."

Jason shrugged ever so slightly, "view it as you will, pet, but these walls provide us with protection. These rooms, however, in time you will know them as your own. I will not force the issue with you entirely, you do have your own bedroom and a few additional luxuries."

Amy arched an eyebrow at his back, "you consider privacy to be a luxury?"

"Within these walls, there is no such thing as privacy, Amy. Do consider yourself fortunate," he turned then to face her, "since David and Luna are still away, if you desire to rest… I would suggest that you do so."

"I've had enough time to do that," her reply was sullen, her voice distant and foreign to her own ears. "You said that David passed on this supposed desire through the Blood."

Jason gave the slightest inclination of his head, "and as I had informed you, in a matter of speaking, that is correct. As David explained to me, so I shall explain to you … the Blood is only part of it, the remaining depends on the vessel. In this case, of course, that vessel is me and it would not pass to me completely if did not harbor any sort of intent towards you."

Amy smiled wryly, "you've proven at least that you harbor malicious intent."

He smiled an unsettling smile, "I have informed you before Amy, you do intrigue me … intrigue can not be entirely malicious, so unless you are calling me a liar; do reconsider your statement."

She shook her head, "when someone tries to kill me on more than one occasion, I'm pretty sure they harbor malicious intent. I'm not sure about you, but I've always been one to believe that acts of violence don't indicate signs of affection."

"Perhaps, but, you are still alive and if my memory serves me correctly, pet; you walked away unscathed, each and every time." Jason extended a hand towards her, "come, I have a present for you."

"That still doesn't mean I trust you," Amy said, even as she placed her hand in his. "I still have more reasons to distrust you."

Jason didn't reply just yet, instead leading her to another part of the expansive living quarters that clearly belonged to him. "All of those silly notions that we must sleep in a coffin? Forget about them, for that is not always the case. It only applies to those who are too weak to fend for themselves."

Amy smirked ever so slightly, "then perhaps you could explain why you still have one in here?"

He chuckled throatily, "that, pet, is simply for decoration and for use when necessary." Jason stopped in front of a large dresser and quickly finding what he was looking for, he turned his attention back to her. "There is no further need for that necklace you wear."

"But—"

"You may keep it, if you wish, but there is no need for you to wear it." He held up the item in his hand for inspection, "you do not like it?"

Amy blinked, "you want me to wear a collar?"

Jason arched an eyebrow at her and then laughed, "I would not think to insult you so, but if you are into that sort of thing…" He smirked when she glared, "certainly you had noticed that your friends, Lisa and Trish, were wearing similar chokers to this. Only the ones that they wear, while of similar significance, are not of the same quality."

Amy kept her hands at her sides, making no indication that she was going to accept the fine leather choker anytime in the near future…

"All females who have been claimed in this society—"

"Claimed like a piece of property?" The redhead visibly bristled, "I don't belong to anyone."

Icy blue eyes narrowed, "if that is how you feel about it, pet, then walk around those hallways. I guarantee to you that it would only be a matter of seconds before you were attacked, tortured and perhaps, if they felt any shred of mercy towards you … only then would they kill you." Jason backed her up against the dresser, "it is not so much a symbol of ownership but a symbol of status. Power, in this case."

She averted her gaze from his, inadvertently baring her neck.

"You claim that you belong to no one and yet, your actions contradict your words." Without further to do, he removed the necklace from her person. "Shall I do this for you or will you do this for yourself?"

"You really aren't giving me much choice in the matter," hazel eyes met his defiantly, "I did what I had to do to save my sister, that's all."

Jason smirked as he lowered his face towards her, "tell yourself what you will if it helps you sleep at night, pet. We both know why you did what you did and mark my words, by the night of the next new moon … you will beg me."

He stepped back enough to allow her space to turn around, the choker fitting perfectly around her throat. "What's the significance?"

"Similar to the locket that David gave to your ancestor, but you are not her … and thus, you do not belong to him."

"I don't—"

The remainder of her sentence died on her tongue as cool lips closed over the pulse point, the fine hairs on the back of her neck rising, a familiar sense of something that she couldn't quite place from where starting to stir within her. And it was as his fangs barely punctured her sensitive skin, skillfully reopening prior wounds that she recalled this sense of déjà-vu … that dream of hers, three nights ago. Amy knew it then and there, whether or not she had fully admitted to it aloud … she belonged to him.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/Christian, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to… And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **a little bit of violence in this chapter

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply.

_**Two days later …**_

For reasons that no one was willing to discuss, David, Luna, Dawn and Scott were detained from the fortress for another evening; leaving Jason with the task of explaining some of Amy's purpose for being there. Naturally she hadn't taken it so well once she had learnt some of the truth … but that was because she just didn't want to believe in a future controlled by a vampire society. She, like all humans, knew full well that a society dictated and run by vampires wouldn't be ideal … just as a society dictated and run by humans wouldn't be ideal for vampires … but soon it would be necessary. The temporary truce had long since ceased to exist, pockets of war breaking out here and there but nothing too significant yet … but that too would change and it would change in the near future. Once all of the preparations had been completed and once all of the necessary soldiers had been gathered for both sides; the final battle would begin. And in addition to the physical war, a power struggle of another form existed … Amy somehow finding herself at the center of that struggle, despite the fact that she didn't want to be there. Ideally, she wanted to be fighting alongside her friends … and maybe she would be, just not the particular group of friends that she had originally anticipated. Still, it had been two days since she had arrived to Liege, her primary source of company being Jason and the numerous books he had.

Amy blinked at Jason's back, "where are we going now?"

Jason smirked slightly, catching her confused expression in the mirror above the dresser. "For someone who complained so much about not being able to go anywhere, I would have thought you would welcome this small reprieve."

The redhead frowned, "well yes, of course I do but I wasn't expecting—"

He shook his head and then turned so he was facing her, "there are humans residing within this fortress Amy, they are merely kept well hidden. For their own safety, they are not a source of food."

"I wasn't going to ask about that, I was going to ask you where we were going since you haven't told me."

"I had thought, perhaps, you would want to see more of the fortress. Since it is only early afternoon, many of the occupants within the fortress are still at rest. It is the safest time for you to venture outside of this room."

Amy eyed him skeptically, "but you had said that it wasn't safe for me to walk around this fortress by myself."

Jason nodded shortly, "and you will not be alone, Amy, I fully intend to accompany you. Afterwards, we shall need to speak with David and Luna; they are in the midst of another Council meeting; otherwise we would have spoken to them when they returned last night."

She finally moved from the chair she had been occupying, "and just what is so important that we need to speak with them about? What else aren't you telling me?"

He released a nearly inaudible sigh, "there is much that you still need to know, much that you need to learn and there is only so much that I can fully explain. Some of it, I am certain, you will acquire on your own; but … Luna and David had felt it necessary to appoint me as your primary teacher."

Amy frowned, "so you're my teacher, my keeper … what else are you, huh?"

Jason shook his head, "it is so much more than you say, such an intricate situation … within our society, the process of choosing a mate is not one that we take lightly nor do we rush into it. The bond formed is permanent and there are few ways to break it. And perhaps that is why the process itself has become so complicated."

"We have time," she said as she walked towards him, "explain as much as you can to me."

"That was my intention, pet." He opened the door for her, waiting for her to exit their quarters before joining her in the hallway. "Without having to explain the entire history of our society to you, I shall at least start with our Coven and the state that we currently find ourselves in."

Amy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, "and that would be everyone in this fortress?"

Jason nodded shortly, "nearly everyone in this fortress and others who are stationed elsewhere. Our Coven, to put it simply, is in a time of transition. The changing of the guard, if you will … David, Luna, Dawn and Scott are making preparations to step down from the Council. Though they will still remain on the Council, the authority that they hold will be passed to Joseph, Keith and I."

An amused smirk crossed her features, "I was under the impression that you were going to have sole authority…"

He smirked fully, "even then it would not be sole authority as you will share it with me, pet. But, primary authority will be mine and then split between Joseph and Keith."

"So what does choosing a mate have to do with all of this?"

"Not just a mate, Amy, but a life-mate. There is a difference."

She nodded in reply and remained silent for the moment …

"With Joseph and Keith, they have chosen mates and while the process can still be complicated, it is significantly easier to break that sort of bond. A mate is chosen for any number of reasons that aren't always necessary nor are they always explained. Of course, it isn't to say that a mate can not become a life-mate. But that all depends on whether or not both parties are willing."

"And what am I to you?"

Jason paused as they reached the end of the hallway, the blond vampire then directing her towards another hallway. "Do you really wish to know?"

Amy gauged his facial expression carefully and then held his icy blue gaze, the redhead somehow knowing that she would find more there … "Yes, I really want to know."

He clasped his hands behind his back, "very well, then I shall try to keep this as brief as possible. When one in our society seeks a life-mate, several things must be taken into consideration and there must always be a reason. In most cases that reason is to unify rogue covens or to strengthen existing power within—"

"So it all boils down to how much power you can have?"

"Not entirely but that does factor into the decision," Jason paused as they reached another turn in the hallway, leading her towards the inner courtyards as he continued to speak. "Most life-mates are decided upon by the Council, with a select few given a choice and very few given entire control over the process. In my particular circumstance, it was decided upon by the Council that I should take a life-mate."

Amy stopped in her tracks, "are you trying to tell me that you had a choice as to whom you could take?"

Jason didn't reply just yet, "At first, I had been under the impression that they would also decide upon whom I would take, but then it occurred to me that had already been taken care of … and at a time when I did not realize it at all."

Amy's forehead etched in confusion, "why me? If you had a choice, what do I have to do with this? What does my family have to do with this?"

The blond vampire waited until they had reached the main foyer of the fortress and then guided her towards a grand staircase. "Nothing and everything, pet. Nothing in that your family in particular, really all of your family members and their numerous descendants mattered not as we were only concerned with one."

"Me."

"Correct," he confirmed and then paused as they reached a balcony; "everything in that finding you was the key. You are the last remaining heir of Amy Dumas and thus the only one capable of fulfilling the oath that she had sworn to David."

Amy reached up to touch the choker she wore, "but this tells me otherwise, that my ancestor and the promise she made has nothing to do with your decision."

"Though David's Blood created me, I am not completely under his influence nor dictated by his desires."

"I don't understand."

Jason rested his hands on the railing, "David may advise or attempt to influence my decisions, in particular where it concerns such important matters as choosing a life-mate, but the final decision as to whom I choose is up to me. Or to who my soul chooses."

Amy cautiously stood beside him, "your soul?"

Jason arched an eyebrow at her, "just because I am dead does not mean that I lack a soul. Surely, Amy, you of all people would know this."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I wasn't trying to imply that you lack a soul, I know the differences between us Jason. I've studied your kind long enough."

"Then it should not be so hard to understand the concept that my soul decided for me and chose it's mate." The faintest traces of a smile appeared on his face, "that in itself is rare within our society, which is why when it does occur … one will go through great lengths to get what they want."

She turned so she was leaning back against the railing, "it almost seems unbelievable, that your kind would have such a concept as soul mates, but I guess it really doesn't matter. Fate doesn't care if you're living or dead." A moment of silence lapsed between them, "but that still doesn't explain—"

"If your soul had not accepted mine, you would not be standing here and you would not have survived past the first night that we met."

The redhead didn't have to ask for a further explanation, nodding her understanding to him instead. "Then if this is as simple as it sounds, acceptance and whatever … then why are you—"

"Drawing this out?" He continued for her and then smiled wickedly, "you decided to resist, Amy, and since you claim to know my kind so well… aside from that, I am not above admitting that the thought of you begging me…"

"If you'd excuse me," Amy managed after a long moment of awkward silence on her part, "I'm just going to go back inside now."

She had only been inside for a few seconds, one foot set in the once previously empty hallway when she found herself pinned against the wall. And while this situation wasn't entirely unfamiliar to her, the being pinning her to the wall was different.

"So this is what Jason has been hiding from us," the burly vampire practically hissed, his hand tightening around her throat. "Such a delicious meal should not go to waste."

Her attempted scream came out more like a whisper, Amy trying to fight off her captor as best she could … but it was in vain. She was still a human, after all, and her captor was a vampire determined to kill her. And then before she knew what was happening, the weight was off of her; Amy sucking in a much needed breath as her hands rubbed at her tender throat.

"You dare to touch what belongs to me?" Jason growled low, Amy's once would be attacker now held in one of the blond vampire's hands, "you will use the last breath in your pathetic body to apologize to her."

"Jason—"

David held out an arm to block her path, "do not attempt to interfere, child. He is within the right to demand whatever he wishes." He nodded slightly towards his progeny, "your attempt would be in vain, anyway. He has lost control of himself to what it is that we truly are."

"Apologize to her while you still can."

"His eyes," Amy whispered as she finally got a closer look, "they're red."

"His anger has been provoked, child." David rested a hand lightly on her shoulder, "Jason is one of the better at self control, save for his childish temper tantrums now and then … but even he is not immune to the inner Beast. Which is why you must keep your distance from him, he may know you but in this form, he is unpredictable."

Amy turned her face away from the suddenly gruesome scene, Jason's already limited patience apparently gone as he tore his claws through the lesser vampire's throat. The floor beneath them soon drenched in blood.

David gently urged Amy away from him, "stand perfectly still, he needs to regain control of himself and anyone standing near you … he would perceive them as a threat."

It wasn't the first time she had felt afraid and it wasn't the first time that Jason was the source of her fear. But this particular time, with blood dripping from one of his hands, fangs no longer elongated but his eyes still red … as he approached her, she backed up instinctively. Amy could hear her heartbeat racing in her ears, her chest heaving as she was once again pinned against the wall.

"And let this be a lesson," David announced to the crowd of vampires around them, "now that you have all seen firsthand what you had only heard of before. For those who may have wondered if Jason was weak, I believe you have your answer."

Adam blinked, "damn. I've seen him destroy trees, potted plants and a couch but that…"

Chris rolled his eyes, "there's a difference between one of his temper tantrums and what just happened."

Adam smacked the shorter vampire on the back of the head, "I know that, I was just saying. Jason's wrath has never been provoked to that extent before."

David arched an eyebrow at the two blond vampires, a pointed look cast in their direction before he left the area…

"Alright everyone, the show's over!" Adam announced in an authoritative voice, "Clear out because there's nothing else to see." Smacking Chris on the back of the head again, he continued: "that means you too, Jericho. We're hunting tonight so let's go."

Amy watched as the hallway quickly emptied, leaving her alone with Jason … and she was still more or less trapped; his hands resting against the wall on either side of her head. And even if she did have the space to move, Amy wasn't sure if her legs would work properly; the redhead still very much afraid of the vampire before her. His head was bowed, shielding his eyes from her, Amy guessing that he was trying to regain control of himself…

"Did he harm you?"

She shook her head, not quite trusting her voice yet, Amy flinching as his one of his hands grasped her chin.

"Did he harm you?" He repeated, the blond vampire still not meeting her gaze directly.

"No," Amy managed shakily, "you stopped him before…"

"You're afraid," red tinted blue eyes finally met hers, his hand releasing her chin. "You're afraid of me."

She studied his face, not relaxing in the slightest just yet. "You scared me … yes, you saved me, but you scared me."

He frowned, "I apologize for that Amy, I did not mean to lose control like that, but I could not stop it."

Amy bit down on her lower lip carefully, "you were just trying to protect me, Jason. And you had warned me that I shouldn't walk around alone, I should have been more careful."

Jason shook his head, "that is no excuse for my behavior, to behave as such in front of you. I ask for your forgiveness."

She had the distinct impression that he wasn't one to apologize very often or ask for forgiveness for that matter… Amy tentatively reaching up a hand to touch his cheek, "you are forgiven, Jason."

His stance slackened just slightly, "after what you have just witnessed, you needn't tolerate my presence if you do not wish to."

"And if I want to?"

Jason smirked a fraction, "then I would surely question your judgment. You are a strange creature, Amy."

Amy rolled her eyes, "which says a lot about you, Jason, since you claimed that your soul chose mine."

"Or perhaps you just can not stay away from me."

"Oh yes, that must be it."

"Of course it is," he said without hesitation, "you belong to me, pet, it would only be natural for you to want to be around me all the time."

"I think I liked you better when you weren't being this arrogant," she replied and then shook her head. "And if I'm really not in trouble anymore, do you think you could move?"

That all too familiar wicked smile formed on his face, "I could do that but I do not believe I will. I rather like you in this position." An eyebrow arched, "if you really want me to move … beg me."

Her reply was not spoken and wouldn't have had the chance to leave her mouth if she tried, Jason's mouth claiming hers in a bruising kiss. Although he was still somewhat gentle, this kiss was another show of power, another display of control and dominance. Finally pulling back when he knew she needed to breathe, Amy's face flushing, lips swollen from his kiss … she didn't hesitate as he held out a hand to her, the two continuing on their tour of the fortress as if nothing else had happened.


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **To Be Without Regret

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita/Christian, Christy/?, Victoria/Edge, Trish/Jericho; Randy, Tyson, Batista. Many others are appearing.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None, it's purely A/U

**Summary: **She believed everything she knew about them, she hated them just like she was supposed to… And then, everything changed.

**Warnings: **well none really, but voluntary character death. (kind of)

**Notes: ** All previous notes apply.

**-x-X-x-**

_**Eighteen days later …**_

Amy had been at the fortress for nearly three weeks and in that period of time, she'd been out of the shared quarters twice and on both occasions, it was to meet with Luna and David … Dawn and Scott keeping their distance for reasons that the redhead didn't know. That wasn't to say that she didn't have contact with anyone else, Adam and Chris stopping by from time to time though they were mainly there to speak with Jason and had offered a greeting to Amy out of courtesy. One of the times they had stopped by, or at least when Adam had stopped by, the tall blond vampire had at least made some sort of attempt at conversation… Amy genuinely surprised that he would concern himself with her well being. Beyond that, however, her contact had been limited to Jason. And at first, she had suspected that it was because of the incident from before, though she wouldn't bring it up and he didn't seem to keen to discuss it … and from what she had learned about the particulars of the society, Amy wasn't far off in her guess. It wasn't until she had another meeting with Luna that the redhead learned of another reason behind her partial solitude, battle plans put on temporary hold in favor of planning for an important presentation ball…

Jason masked a smirk but was unable to fully conceal the amusement in his eyes as Amy entered the sitting area; "You look as though something is troubling you, pet."

Amy scowled, "when you had mentioned a presentation, you never mentioned anything about a ball."

Jason shrugged his shoulders slightly, "you never asked."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest, "that's not really the point because you could have said something."

"I fail to see why that would have made a great difference, but I suppose you are correct." He stood and crossed the length of the sitting room in a few strides, "had I mentioned it to you, however, I am in the belief that you would have protested the very notion…"

"I don't want to go."

Jason shook his head, "unacceptable, pet. You must attend as is dictated by the laws of our society."

Amy made a face, "but I'm not even a part of this society—"

"Yet," Jason interrupted her smoothly, "and if there is anything that you should retain after the numerous history lessons that you have received since arriving … it is that our society is built upon traditions, traditions that we must uphold."

"Can't I just pretend I'm sick or something?" Amy sighed when he shook his head, "I suppose my dress has already been picked out then…"

Jason nodded towards her bedroom, "the ball begins at sundown, so you don't have much time to dress. I suggest you do this quickly or perhaps with my assistance—"

"Not necessary," she interrupted him this time around, Amy's arms still crossed as she marched towards her room.

Her jaw dropped at the dress that was hanging neatly on the wardrobe door and while it certainly wasn't her first choice of clothing, the reality of the situation was really starting to sink in for her. At first glance she hadn't made any sort of connection to the finely detailed dress, but then as she walked further into the room it dawned on her.

"I wore this before…" She whispered as she hesitantly touched the fabric, "that dream."

A sharp knock at the door interrupted her musings, "if you are in need of assistance…"

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm fine … it's just," she pulled her hand back from the dress as if she had been burned. "I'm fine, just give me a few minutes."

She suddenly felt self conscious as she carefully removed the dress, holding it in her arms for a moment … Amy hadn't even attended her own senior prom, she had been more or less forced to attend any of the formal parties hosted by the Elite and now… well this dress just wasn't who she was.

"But maybe that's the point," she mused aloud as she finally undressed. "I didn't exactly have dreams of becoming a vampire when I was growing up."

To her relief, most of the intricate bodice work on the dress was decorative, Amy finding a hidden zipper to ease the process of putting the dress on. The buttons, to her dismay, were in the back and she could only reach so far…

"Jason, could you please help me out a little?" Amy kept her back to the door, but she knew he had heard her, the redhead somehow able to sense his presence behind her. "Those tiny buttons in the back … I can't reach some of them."

She tried her hardest not to fidget as he handled the buttons with seemingly practiced ease, Amy inwardly wondering how he would be so familiar with the process and then not wanting to think about it further … instead, she glanced down at the familiar dress and then up at her reflection.

Hazel eyes clenched tightly shut as he set his hands on her shoulders, "do I meet your approval?"

He gently turned her so she was facing him, "look at me," the blond vampire commanded first. "Amy, cease this act and look at me."

She shook her head, "this isn't an act or whatever you want to think, Jason. I already feel out of place and this stupid presentation ball hasn't even started yet."

Jason rested his forehead against hers, only intending to read her mind … not entirely surprised to find her apprehension and nervousness at the surface of her thoughts. But then beneath, he found the true reason; the vampire opening his mouth to speak about it when she interrupted him again…

"You really think that," Amy whispered in shock, "You think I look—"

"I lie when it is necessary and only when necessary, do not doubt that." He replied first and then cupped her chin in one hand forcing her to meet his gaze. "All eyes shall be upon you this night, Amy and do believe me when I say: you will be the envy and desire of many in attendance."

She held his unwavering gaze, slightly taken aback with the burning passion she saw. "That still doesn't make this any easier."

He chuckled softly, "it is not meant to, pet. Just consider that a slight warning and as I have said to you many times over, do not leave my side. Though this presentation ball is being held in your honor … it is still not an entirely safe environment for you. Yet."

Amy didn't have to ask for a further explanation, the redhead finding herself equally relieved and equally bothered when he stepped back. She opened her mouth to question his actions when she finally realized that Jason hadn't even changed yet, plus as he pointed out, she still had to get her hair situated and her make-up done … the blond vampire leaving her alone to do just that. And once she was ready, the redhead left her bedroom to find Jason standing the sitting area dressed in an old fashioned suit. From what she had been told and from what she had learned in school, the style was called Court Dress, Amy also noticing the insignia on the left breast pocket of his outer jacket…

"It is the symbol of the House or the Court, while not every single member of the Court will be in attendance … nearly every member of the coven will be." Jason extended a gloved hand towards her, "I've another present for you, pet, but since nothing has been made official as far as titles are concerned it will have to wait for another time."

"Okay," Amy replied as she placed a gloved hand on the crook of his arm, "Luna told me that this was more for ceremony than anything … do we absolutely have to stay for the entire thing?"

Jason arched an eyebrow as they left the room, "the presentation is important and it is necessary for you to meet all current members of the Council and of the High Council of the Court."

Amy sighed as they made their way down the hallway, "but I don't have to talk to everyone, right? I can just kind of stay by the wall or something?"

He paused before they reached the main hallway, "you needn't worry about anyone in attendance attacking you, Amy. You have my word about that. Should anyone have such foolish notions, they'll have to deal with me first."

She nodded, some ease of mind returned to her as they continued on their way the spacious ballroom in the fortress. "Can't I just wait in the hallway?"

David chuckled as he greeted the pair, "Luna was equally nervous for her presentation, child. You needn't worry about a thing. In addition to Jason, you shall also have Adam, Chris and I looking out for you this evening."

Jason offered a respectful nod to his sire, "It is appreciated, though not entirely necessary. I do not wish to appear weak."

David nodded his understanding to that, the elder vampire heading inside of the ballroom first to announce them to the waiting crowd. And no sooner had they stepped into the ballroom did Amy feel that same sense of nervousness and apprehension return, flooding every fiber of her being. Still, she tried to hold herself well, keeping her line of vision trained directly ahead as they walked further into the room. As they passed by, body after body kneeled in respect, heads bowed as well save for one daring soul. But it had only taken on meaningful glare from Jason, the lesser vampire soon cowering in fear…

Jason chuckled, "simpleton … he should consider himself fortunate that no blood was spilled."

Amy shook her head, "that really wasn't necessary, was it? You told me yourself that I should expect to have all eyes on me tonight."

An eyebrow arched just slightly as he glanced towards her, "that was simply a reminder and his first and only warning." He guided them towards the stage, "unfortunately, pet, we must remain here long enough for the formal introductions. Hopefully the Elders of the High Council will not be particularly longwinded this evening. After this, of course, we are more or less free to entertain ourselves … within reason."

As the night continued, Amy found herself more and more at ease even though she still didn't feel entirely comfortable. At one point during the lengthy event, she was able to speak with Lisa and Trish. Still, she found herself releasing a sigh of relief when the presentation ball was finally declared over; the imminent rising of the sun signaling that it would soon be unsafe for many in attendance. And despite the fact that she had been awake since sunrise, the redhead didn't feel the least bit tired, Jason taking her to yet another part of the fortress.

"I hope that you are not afraid of heights," the vampire half joked as gestured before them, "we have reached the top of the highest tower in the fortress."

"Oh…" she said first, her breath catching in her throat as he led her towards the railing. "I've been here before…" Amy rested her hands on the rail, "I've seen this before, just like this."

Jason stood directly behind her, covering her hands with his as he effectively trapped her. "It was the night of the new moon," he paused to graze his fangs over the surface of her neck. "And you do realize what that means, don't you?"

Amy shivered though it wasn't from the cold, "what about the last sunrise?"

Keeping one hand covering one of hers, he wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her back fully against him. "Formality," his voice ghosted against her ear, "you have an eternity to enjoy sunrises and sunsets, but speaking from experience … they all look the same."

As it seemed to happen too often for her liking, her reply died in her throat. And then she blinked at the sudden absence, Amy turning to find him standing a mere foot away from her. "What … you can't do this to me … just walk away from me like that." He arched an eyebrow at her, "please, I'm begging you—"

The moment the words left her mouth and he was once again standing before her, an arm banding tightly around her waist as he pulled her flush against him. Amy barely had the time to release a breath before Jason sunk his fangs deep into her neck, a flash of pain searing through her being before it lapsed to nothing. She could feel herself growing weaker with each passing second, clutching tightly at his shoulders. Somewhere in the back of her haze filled mind, it registered to her that she was dying willingly before she felt an overwhelming urge … the coppery taste of blood hitting her tongue and sending a wave of something through her that she had never quite felt before. A kiss of death was what the Agency had always called it, because it was the final step in the process … a kiss of life was what Luna had called it and what Amy came to know it as from that day forward.

"Do not move just yet," Jason spoke to her quietly, "there are many things you must become accustomed to and adjust to. And you will be weak initially…" No sooner had he said it did she collapse fully against him, the blond vampire easily catching her and cradling her before she could fall.

Carrying her, he moved back inside the fortress, moving quickly to head back to their quarters. Now she was one of them and even in her weakened state, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would be his near equal in strength … or she wouldn't have been able to have survived the process. Had she not been strong enough physically, Amy would have died and Jason was well aware of that. But now, as he settled her on the bed, he could sense her body regaining needed strength; he knew that he had made the right choice by choosing her. At least now, one step was complete, the second part could wait until tomorrow night.

**TBC**


End file.
